Left Behind
by Angel of Agony
Summary: COMPLETE! She loved him. He loved her. One night changed everything and she ran away. Now she's back only to find the one thing she left behind was the one thing she wished she didn't. COMPLETE!
1. Meeting You

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Title-** Left Behind

**Summary-** She loved him. He loved her. One night changed everything and she ran away. Now she's back only to find the one thing she left behind was the thing she wished she didn't.

**Genre-** Romance/Drama

**Note- They are ALL human. No demon or hanyous!**

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting You **

"Come on, Kagome! We're going to be late for class!" Sango yelled.

Kagome rolled her eyes. She came to school a little late than usual and is getting some books she needs from her locker.

"Sango, you can go. The bell's about to ring any minute. I'll catch up," Kagome said.

Sango sighed. "But then you'll get into trouble."

Kagome shrugged. "Just go. It's not the first time."

Sango bit her lip but nodded and left.

Noticing her friend leaving Kagome tried to hurry up and get her books.

'God! I need to clean this locker,' she thought as she struggled to get a book from the jungle that was created.

She sighed in relief as she finally finished getting everything ready.

"Time to get to class before-"

RING!

"- the bell rings," she sighed as she walked to class hurriedly.

And being the clueless girl she is didn't notice the strong chest she ran into and dropped her books on the floor.

She growled in frustration and bend down to pick her books up.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here, let me help you," said a masculine voice.

All she did was nod and didn't bother to look up.

'Stupid Souta. Didn't wake me up early. I'm late for class!'

Once she collected all her books and rose up, she grabbed the other books the person help her with.

"Thank you," she said as she finally looked up to see who helped her.

Raven hair pulled into a high ponytail, beautiful blue eyes, high cheek bones, straight nose, and nice lips. Her eyes also wondered down his body and let me tell you it's one to die for.

'He's alright,' she thought. 'I've seen better. But I've never seen him before, though.'

That's right. The town she lives in is small and everyone knows each other.

The boy infront of her smirked. "I'm new to this school and I don't know my way around," he started.

'And that would explain it.'

"Can you tell me where the office is?" he asked politely.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and looked at him like he was stupid or something. She raised her right arm and pointed next to her.

The boy looked where she pointed and almost feel down from embarrassment. The office was right next to them and the big sign saying, 'OFFICE' gives it away.

"I have to get to class, so if you excuse me," she said walking around him.

"Wait!" he yelled out.

Kagome turned with a curious look on her face. "Yes?"

The boy scratched the back of his head. "Um. .is it possible to know you're name? Mine's Kouga Wolf."

"Wolf?" Kagome questioned.

Kouga chuckled. "Yeah I know. Funny last name but yea. . . ."

Kagome nodded. "Kagome Higurashi," and she left.

* * *

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" Kagome said as she entered her class. 

The teacher turned to her from the board she was writing on. "Take a seat Ms. Higurashi. Don't let it happen again. I could just kick you out like I do with the other students but since you do your work in class and are passing I'll let you slid this once."

Kagome nodded and walked to her seat. However before reaching to it which was just one seat away she was stopped by a hand on her wrist. She looked down and smiled when she saw two golden eye staring up at her blue ones. Those belonged to Inuyasha. He pulled her down to a small kiss which made the whole class whistle at them.

"Ms. Higurashi! Mr. Takahashi! Pay attention!" the teacher scowled and turned back to the board.

Blushing, she took her seat. She took out her pen and note book and was about to start taking noted when she found a sheet of paper on her desk.

_**Look up.**_

And she did.

Inuyasha, once again staring at her with the same expression.

"I love you," he whispered.

Kagome couldn't help but smile. "I love you, too."

"Ms. Higurashi. Mr. Takahashi! I will not-"

KNOCK

KNOCK

The teacher grumbled as she walked to the door and opened it.

Then she returned to the classroom. And she didn't look to happy.

"Class," she said annoyed, "we have a new student."

Kagome looked up at the irony.

And 'surprisingly,' Kouga entered the room.

His eyes lit up when he saw Kagome.

"You can introduce yourself," the teacher said rudely.

"I'm Kouga Wolf and as you know I'm new. I'm just want to do good and see if I graduate this year," he said.

The teacher nodded and gave him his new assigned seat. Which was not close to Kagome's cause her's is at the back of the room and his is in front.

* * *

School finally ended and Kagome was happy as hell. 

She started walking toward the parking lot and stopped when she heard her name be called.

She turned.

Kouga was running towards her.

"Hi," she smiled as he came up.

"Sup," he smirked.

"Is there something you need?" she asked. She didn't want to be rude but she really wanted to leave.

However, Kouga didn't notice. "Um. . .I don't want to be any trouble or anything but the English teacher in our first period class thought if it was okay with you if you can help me catch up with the rest of the class?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nah. It's okay. I do these things all the time. We can go over my house after school tomorrow, okay?"

Kouga nodded. "I should go then. Thanks!" and he left.

Kagome watched him go. She shook her head and walked away to a car that seemed to be waiting for her with a certain someone in it.

She climb in the vehicle.

"Hey, wench," Inuyasha greeted.

Kagome smiled and leaned in for a chaste kiss. As she pulled away she pushed back a few strands of hair from Inuyasha's and pulled it behind his ear.

"Hey yourself," she said softly.

Inuyasha smiled. "We should get home before your mom shops off my head."

Kagome giggled and put on her seat belt.

The whole ride home they hold hands.

* * *

As she got out of the car, Inuyasha helped her with her book bag. 

"Damn, wench. Do you have a dictionary in here or something?" he said as he noted the heavy bag.

"Two, actually," she said.

Inuyasha shook his head and ruffled her hair. "You're such a nerd."

Kagome pulled her head back and fixed her hair. She rested her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. "And you're not?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He smirked as he wrapped an arm around her slim waist and pulled her towards him. He gently pulled her into a small passionate kiss.

Kagome closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss with her tongue.

Yes, Inuyasha isn't the most popular guy in school and he isn't the nerdiest also. He's just an average guys with good boyish looks and smart. The kind of boy every girl would want. He's the polite type that knows how to treat a lady with respect. But. . .with Kagome he can be the opposite. He calls her names and makes fun of her, but at the same time he does care for her and loves her.

After pulling apart and smiling at each other. He finally gave her her book bag and started walking away.

"Oh! Inuyasha!" she called out.

He was close opening the door and looked up. "Yeah?"

"Tomorrow I'm going to tutor a kid from school so you don't have to take me home tomorrow, okay?" she said.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Um. . .Shippo?" she said hoping that worked. If she tells him it's Kouga he'll probably have a fit. And Shippo is just some freshmen and is afraid of Inuyasha since he and Kagome are seniors.

Inuyasha studied her for a while and nodded. Hoping into the car and he left.

Kagome sighed. She hates lying to him, but if she tells him if it's Kouga then Inuyasha will want to come and keep on eye on him. He trusts her, but he won't trust Kouga and she doesn't want people fighting when she is trying to help others.

She unlocked her door and stepped in.

"I'm home!" she called out.

"Kagome!"

Kagome sighed. 'Great.'

Her mother.

Mrs. Higurashi came out and had a big frown on her face.

"Yes, mother?" Kagome asked.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter with disapproval. "Why did you turn down that nice boy, Hojo? He seemed like a nice young man."

Kagome bit her lips in frustration. "Mother! For the last time, please stop trying to set me up with boys when you know I have a boyfriend for the past five years!"

This referring to Inuyasha.

Mrs. Higurashi huffed. "You're still with that boy!" she yelled.

"Yes, mother! I am! And we both know I will not end it with him! I love him! Get that in your head! _I love Inuyasha_!" Kagome yelled back.

Mrs. Higurashi grabbed a fistful of her hair and sighed loudly in frustration. "That boy! Kagome! You deserve better!"

'Not this again,' Kagome thought.

"Mom, I do. I have him. He's my better you're speaking of," she said softly.

"For crying out loud Kagome. He doesn't know who his father is. He lives with his single mother and they are poor!"Mrs. Higurashi screamed.

Kagome shook her head. "Mom, money isn't everything. I know he may not have much, but he isn't as poor as you think."

"He takes you to eat hot dogs with him as dates!" she argues.

"Because I want to. He doesn't try to impress me with big fancy restaurants and such. I don't care for that. It's his affection that I want. Not his money or status. His smart, polite, caring, protective, and he loves me. What more do you want!?"

One thing left out of Inuyasha. Yes, he doesn't have as much money as Kagome's family and her family is a middle-class family. And he lives with his single parent mother. His father, all he know is that he left. And he doesn't care about him.

"Do you plan on marrying this boy, Kagome?" her mother asks.

Kagome bit her lips. "If he wants me to I will in a heart beat," she whispered.

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head in disapproval. "He won't be able to support you at all."

"His love is enough," Kagome said.

Mrs. Higurashi snorted. "Right," she said not believing her.

"Mom, this is my life. Who I want to be with is for me to decide, not your's," Kagome said defensively.

Mrs.. Higurashi narrowed her eyes. "That's what you think," she said as she left, heading towards the kitchen.

Kagome ran to her room and quickly locked the door. She jumped on her bed and sobbed. This has been going on since she was 16 year old. At first her mother didn't care if she was dating Inuyasha. But now, since she's almost of age to get married as her mother puts it, she hates him with fury.

'But I won't let her win. Inuyasha is the one I will always love,' she told herself.

* * *

**Hey there! A new story and I'm really hoping you guys will enjoy this one as the last one. I was having a new inspiration and I just had to write it down for you guys. Any clue on what the story will be of? Well read!**

**I hope you guys will like it thought. Remember this is only the first chapter. It will get better as more comes.**

**Remember if you guys have any ideas for future chapters or even the next one please tell me.**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal (I'm starting to use my real name now.)**


	2. You

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Title-** Left Behind

**Summary-** She loved him. He loved her. One night changed everything and she ran away. Now she's back only to find the one thing she left behind was the thing she wished she didn't.

**Genre-** Romance/Drama

**Note- They are ALL human. No demons or hanyous!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: You**

"Okay, so x equals four," Kagome said. "Do you get it now?"

Kouga took in all what she said as she explained the mathematical problem. They were in a private library which requires a pass to get in and Kagome has one. Then he nodded. "Yeah. Now I do," he turned to her and flashed her a smile. "Thanks."

Kagome returned the smile. "No problem." And she started to gather up her books.

Kouga bit his lips. "Kagome?"

Kagome tuned to him. "Yes?"

"Would you . . . like to go to the movies with me?" he asked.

Kagome sighed and gave him a soft look. "We talked about this already."

Kouga sighed and nodded.

It's been a few months now and it's really close to graduation which it's about two weeks. (Remember they are seniors). And Kouga will always ask Kagome out for a date. And she refuses.

"Will you ever give me a chance?" he asked.

Kagome sighed, trying to get rid of frustration for him always asking her.

"If I wasn't in love with Inuyasha, maybe I would have?"

'Yeah right. Kouga's too much of himself. Like I don't see him flirting with so many girls. Stupid playboy,' she told her herself. 'I'm only tutoring him cause it looks good on my college application.'

Kouga sighed. "So you really love him?"

Kagome nodded and started packing her stuff.

"I thought after living in such a small town for a while someone would have told you that," she said.

"I was told. I just thought they were just pulling my leg or somethin," he said as he leaned back into the chair and stretched his arms.

Kagome shook her head. "No, it's true."

Kouga leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table and his fists resting against his cheeks.

"So?"

Kagome raised a brow. "Uh huh?"

Kouga flashed her a grin. "What's so special about him?" he asked curiously.

Kagome could have sworn she heard some jealousy and some anger in his voice, but she shrugged it off.

She smiled as she answered, "He's just . . . Inuyasha, I guess."

Kouga raised a brow. "I know he's Inuyasha, but what about him?"

"I guess it's that when he's around people he's very polite and respectful. He's smart and does what he's told, but . . . " she trailed off.

Kouga studied her daze expression. "But what?"

Kagome's smile grew wider. "When he's around me, it's totally different."

"How so?"

Kagome shrugged. "I guess it's because I've known him for such a long time. And I know what's he's thinking or what he's going to say. I. . .just know him. When he's around me, he isn't just the polite, smart Inuyasha he is, he's the Inuyasha that I only know."

"Sooooooooooo . . . what you're saying is he shows his true colors to you?" Kouga asked.

Kagome nodded. "Something like that. It's hard to explain. To the world he shows kindness and with me he shows everything. He opens up to me."

Kouga nodded. "Ah, so are in love?"

Kagome nodded. "Very much."

"One more question," he said.

"Yeah?"

"How long have you known him?"

Kagome thought for a second and tapped her index finger on her chin.

"It'll be thirteen years next month," she said.

"THIRTEEN YEARS!!!"

Kagome nodded and stood up and grabbed her book back.

"I should get going," she said.

Kouga nodded and stood up also gathering his books. "See ya."

"See ya," and she walked away.

However she didn't see those two angry, jealous eyes staring at her as she left.

* * *

He sat on the swing, swaying back and forth. 

'She's late,' he thought.

Inuyasha looked up at the sky as he thought about of Kagome.

'Graduation is in two weeks. I hope she likes what I'll be giving her,' he thought.

"Hey there, stranger," he heard.

He lowered his feet to the ground which help him stop swinging. He turned around to see his girlfriend smiling at him.

"Hey yourself," he greeted as she wrapped her arms around him and he returned the embrace.

Kagome stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the tip of his nose. She giggled when he scrunched up his face. For some of reason it tickles him when she does that.

Inuyasha broke away from the embrace and took one of her delicate hands with one of his firm ones.

"Come on. It's getting late and your mom is probably wondering where you are," he said.

Kagome nodded as the two of them walked to her house.

After a few kisses her and there, they finally reached to the destined placed.

Inuyasha walked her all the way to the door as a gentle man would and gave her a kiss on the cheek as she opened the door.

As soon as he started walking away a small hand stopped him.

He turned to find Kagome smirking at him.

"You call that a good night kiss, Takahashi?" she teased.

Inuyasha smirked as he wrapped his strong arms around her. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. The two of them teasing each other by closing the gap slowly. Their nose brushing gently and their lips. . . .

"KAGOME!"

Almost meeting.

Inuyasha sighed and placed a soft peck on Kagome's lips.

Kagome sighed softly in disappointment. "Night, Inu."

Inuyasha pulled away from the embrace gently. "Sweet dreams."

"KAGOME! GET IN HERE! THAT NO-GOOD-BROKE-ASS BASTARD BETTER BE GONE!"

Kagome gasped, after hearing what her mother just yelled out. She looked at her boyfriend in the eyes and only saw emotionless, golden eyes staring back at her.

"Inu-"

"Meet me at the lake tonight, Kags. Bye," he said as he walked away.

Kagome felt a tear run down her cheek. She wiped it off angrily and walked inside.

She walked to the kitchen where her mother was setting the table.

Mrs. Higurashi looked up at her daughter with a smile.

"Oh! You're home, sweety. How was tutoring?" she asked nicely.

Kagome's breathing grew a little faster and she stared at her mother with disbelieve. She narrowed her eyes softly and shook her head slowly.

"You did that on purpose," she whispered.

Mrs. Higurashi shrugged. "He was disrespecting me by kissing you like some hormonal, sex-driven teen."

Kagome eyes widen. "You even spy on us! And we didn't even kiss since you interrupted us. Plus, when you're around he only kisses my cheek with pecs. He never disrespected you like that! And he isn't some hormonal, sex-driven teen. You know that! And how dare you insult him like that! He never did anything to you! I told you to leave us alone!"

Mrs. Higurashi stared at her with no emotion what so ever.

"Dinner is ready, sweetheart," she said monotonously.

Kagome closed her eyes for a moment and opened them again.

"I'm not hungry," and she left to her room.

* * *

It was probably around two o'clock at night. 

But she didn't care. She's done this too many times. It was a habit for her.

She sighed in relief as she finally found Inuyasha sitting on the grass near the lake.

The lake is where they like to meet at night because it was so beautiful. It wasn't so far away from the two teenagers houses either. It was pretty close, like a twenty minute walk.

Kagome walked silently behind him and sat next to him. She frowned a little as he didn't greet. He was looking out at the horizon. He looks so out there. His eyes so focused. She noticed how the moonlight made his silver strands and golden hues glow. How she loves his hair. It's long and shiny and when she run her fingers through it, it's so soft.

"She's right," she heard and she jumped a little.

"What?" she asked as she regain her sense of reality.

Inuyasha turned to face her with a sad expression. "Your mom's right. I am a no-good-broke-ass bastard."

Kagome put on a scowl. "No, you're not! And don't ever say that. She's wrong, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sighed. "Kagome. Think about it. I live in a cabin house with my mom. I don't know who my father is, nor that I want to know who he is. And I can barely make it to pay my tuition at school. I might not even go to college."

"You will go to college. We both are. That's why you work so hard in school and get really good grades. You're in the student council and debate team. You're practically a nerd. And I don't care if you live in a cabin with your mom, who I adore and love very much. Besides, living in a cabin seems cool," she said.

Inuyasha studied her for a while. "I don't deserve you, Kags. You should be with a guy who has more to give you," he said softly.

Kagome placed a hand on his cheek. "Do you love me?"

Inuyasha smiled lightly. "Yeah, I do. I love you a lot, Kags."

Now it was Kagome's turned to smile lightly, too. "That's all I need from you. I just want _you._ Get that in your thick skull. _I love you and that's all I want_."

"But what if their's a guy with a lot more money and wants to marry you or somethin?" he asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Then I'll have to decline because that guy wouldn't be the same as you. He wouldn't know how to read me like you do. He wouldn't love me like you do. And I wouldn't love any other man like I love you."

Inuyasha placed a hand on her hand that still rested on his cheek. "Do you really mean that, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes, I do. I love you so much, Inuyasha. Sometimes I wish you would just remember that when you think other wise."

And with that, he grabbed her hand tighter and pulled her to a passionate kiss. Kagome immediately wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him close to her. And as a result he was on top of her. She moaned as he ran his hot tongue across her upper lip. She opened her mouth letting him explore. She then started massaging her tongue against his. She shivered when she felt his thumbs rubbing against her hips as he held her close to him.

Inuyasha pulled away and stared kissing her with hot kisses down her jaw line leading to her neck. He gently sucked on the sensitive spot she has caused her to moan softly. He gently placed more kisses moving upward back to her lips and kiss her with more passion.

Kagome loved it when he kisses her like this. He's a really good kisser. Just one kiss on her neck from him could set her whole body on fire. She ran her finger through his hair and rubbed his scalp gently. She gently pulled away from his lips and carefully bit his bottom lips.

"Kagome . . . " he breathed out. "You know what happens when you do that."

Kagome trailed kisses down his neck. "I know," she breathed hotly on his skin.

Inuyasha placed his fingers on her chin and titled her head and kissed her again. He groaned when she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer.

He pulled away again, "We can't."

Kagome sighed. "I know."

He looked at her with a compassionate expression. "Maybe you should go home, now."

Kagome nodded. "You, too. We have school tomorrow."

Inuyasha nodded and slowly got of her and help her get up on her feet.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

"Okay," he said. "I'll wait here until you're gone."

Kagome nodded and turned to walk away. She walked for a little and turned around to see Inuyasha still staring back at her with a delicate smile on his gorgeous face.

Kagome bit her lips and then smiled. She ran to him.

Inuyasha chuckled as he hugged her and she kissed him chastely on the lips.

Kagome pulled away with a smile.

"Feel better now?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded. "Better. Bye, Inuyasha."

"Bye, Kagome."

* * *

**Hi! A new chapter now. Hope you guys enjoy this one. I'm gonna try to update as much as I can.**

**And one more thing!**

**_Can anyone guess what the story will be about?_**

**Just to see if anyone can guess it. Cause next chapter will set things off for this story.**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	3. It Starts To Rise

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Title-** Left Behind

**Summary-** She loved him. He loved her. One night changed everything and she ran away. Now she's back only to find the one thing she left behind was the thing she wished she didn't.

**Genre-** Romance/Drama

**Note- They are ALL human. No demons or hanyous!**

**

* * *

Chapter 3: It Starts To Rise**

Two weeks later. . .

"WE DID IT! WE FINALLY DID IT!"

Inuyasha chuckled as Kagome screamed from joy.

"Cool it, wench. You're embarrassing us," he said smoothly.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "The hell with them! We just graduated high school!" she continued to yell out.

Inuyasha smiled and wrapped his arm around her. "I'll see you later at night cause mom wants to leave now."

Kagome nodded. "Okay. Mymom is waiting, too."

Inuyasha placed a soft kiss on her warm cheek and left.

Kagome smiled since she could still feel the warm tingling sensation on her cheek. She looked around for her mother and found her by the entrance.

"Hey, mom," she greeted.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and hugged her daughter.

Even if they do have many arguments they both didn't want to ruin this moment. It's just the two of them since Mr. Higurashi past away about a few years ago.

"Let's go celebrate," Kagome said. She's happy that she graduated and that her mother wants to take her out to dinner but she's even more excited that later on tonight she and Inuyasha are going to go clubbing with a couple of friends. Especially since Inuyasha has this big gift he wants to give her. He didn't tell her that but she heard it from Sango who heard him and Miroku talking. So right now curiosity is killing her.

* * *

Finally the night came and Kagome and Inuyasha came into the club. Almost every graduate is here to celebrate.

"Let's go get something to drink at the bar," Kagome suggested, seeing as her friends aren't here yet.

Inuyasha nodded.

The couple, hand in hand, walked to the bar.

"I'll have a Bloody Mary!" Kagome yelled out.

The bar tender nodded and looked at Inuyasha.

"I'll have a Brandy on the rock!" he yelled.

Inuyasha watched the bar tender walk away and looked back at Kagome, who was looking at him with a confused look.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't you think Brandy is an old man's drink?" she said with some teasing in her voice.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Drinks are ready!"

Inuyasha turned to the bar tender and took out his old, dirty wallet to pay him. Then, he heard Kagome squeal. He turned around quickly to see what happened because she only squeals when something scares her. He frowned deeply when he found kouga hugging her from behind.

Kagome's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head. She quickly jumped out of Kouga's arms and stood close to Inuyasha, who wrapped his arm around her, protectively.

"Hey, Kags," Kouga grinned.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Can we help you with something?" Inuyasha said firmly. Sango, Miroku, and him are the only ones who calls Kagome, Kags. So why did Kouga call her that if he never hangs around with them?

Kouga pretending he didn't hear him said, "I have something for you, Kagome."

Kagome felt her heart beat fast. She didn't tell Inuyasha about Kouga cause Inuyasha can be a little doubtful and then starts to be a little too over protective.

She remained silent.

Kouga looked through his coat he was wearing and pulled out a long, velvet box.It was obvious a necklace fits in there. He grinned and moved his hand forward to hand it to her.

Kagome felt Inuyasha's body stiffen. She felt herself panic. She immediately shook her head. "No, I can't. Really. It's nice of you but I can't accept it," she said.

Kouga's smile faltered a little. "Come on, Kagome. It's a gift for you. Take a look at it," he said as he opened the box.

Kagome gasped softly. It was a very beautiful necklace. The chain is simple silver, but the rose it hand was beautiful. It was made from diamond and it was clear.

"I thought I'll buy it since it has a pure, innocent beauty like your's," Kouga said.

After Kagome recovered from it's beauty, she shook her head. She felt Inuyasha's arm around her tighten. That only means one thing.

'He's pissed as hell,' she told herself.

"No. Take it back, Kouga," she said almost desperately now.

Kouga shook his head. "I can't return it back. I wanted to give this to you as a thank you."

Kagome's body stiffen and she knows Inuyasha felt it. She told Kouga to stay quiet about it.

"What kinda thank you?" Inuyasha asked with a growl.

Kouga finally acknowledging his presence said, "For helping me pass for the past six months."

Inuyasha glanced down to Kagome. "I thought you were helping Shippo all this time."

Kagome bit her lips. "I can explain."

"Sorry to ruin your little discussion but I'll be leaving now. And please keep the present," Kouga said smoothly as he left the box on the bar counter.

The couple stared at him.

"It's a shame Kagome. You should have just gone on that date with me and have a real good time. It would have been even more fun than when you were helping me," Kouga said leaving one shocked girl and a very, angry boy.

Kagome took a deep breath and turned her full attention to Inuyasha. "Inu-"

"Why did you tell me you were helping Shippo?" he asked angrily.

"I. . . um. . .um. . .I," Kagome couldn't find the words to speak."Inu, please. Don't-"

"Don't what?" he snarled. "Don't get angry? Why him?"

"It'll look good on my college application and I just needed money, Inuyasha," she tried to reason.

"So since he comes from a rich family, you decided to help him?" Inuyasha questioned.

A few things that was left out. Kouga comes from a rich family which is part of the reason why he's such a playboy. Also, tutoring isn't for free. The student has to pay his or her tutor.

Inuyasha shook his head and looked at the velvet box Kouga left behind. "That's a rather expensive gift, Kagome," he commented with a fake, sweet voice.

Kagome looked at the box and sighed.

"Are you sure you only needed the money, Kags or was it something else?" Inuyasha said.

"Inu-"

"He does give better gifts than I do," he commented.

Kagome didn't know what to say.

"Tell me something, Kagome?" he said looking at her.

"What?" she responded quietly.

"Do you like him?" he asked.

Kagome's eyes widen. "W-what?"

"Do you like him?" he asked again but with a little more force.

Kagome shook her head. "N-n-o, I don't like him."

"Then why keep it a secret, Kags?" he narrowed his eyes.

"I-I- didn't wanted you to get mad at me," she responded.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No. I don't think that's it. The Kagome I know would have told me earlier, even if she did lied to me at first. It wouldn't have taken her this long to tell me," he said casually.

Kagome felt her heart stop. That's true. Even if she did lie to him at first she would've told him by now.

"Unless you actually started to like this guy. I mean he did say you guys had fun when you were together. And he did ask you out on dates. So tell me, if you weren't with me, would you have gone out with him?" Inuyasha questioned again.

Kagome furrowed her brows. She had to admit it was fun tutoring Kouga, even if he was a playboy. And she is over reacting when Kouga said she was tutoring him in front of Inuyasha. But because of those things it doesn't mean she likes Kouga. . . . . . .right?

Kagome's eyes meet Inuyasha's. There she saw fear. She saw anger. She saw hope. Hope for the truth. And she can't lie to him right now. Not with those eyes staring at her like that.

"I would've," she whispered. Even if the music was loud, they were still close to each other and he still has his arm around her.

Inuyasha nodded. He bit the side of his cheek and turned his head. "I see."

"But it isn't because of his money, Inu," Kagome said.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Of course it isn't," he said in a tone that didn't really believe her. "But you were really surprised that he gave you that necklace. Your reaction was not like the reaction I see when I give you gifts. I guess money really moves people's emotions, huh?" He let go of her waist. "I'll see you later, Kagome."

Kagome sighed as he walked away. She cursed herself as she sat on one of the stools. She asked the bar tender to give her something strong.

'Damn,' she thought. 'What a great way to celebrate graduation, huh?'

"Hey," she heard a voice next to her.

She turned to see Kouga smiling at her.

She frowned. "Fuck off!"

Kouga placed a hand on his chest. "Ouch. That hurts, Kags."

Kagome shook her head. "He left because of you. He's angry because of you. I told you to keep your fucking mouth shut, you jack ass!"

Kouga sighed. "Sorry. But I thought you told him by now about us."

Kagome snorted, "You it sound as if there was something between us."

Kouga shrugged. "There could have. You never know."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Do you want something?"

"To buy you a drink as an apology," he said innocently.

"As if a drink will bring me back my boyfriend," she said.

"It'll help numb the pain in your heart," he said cheesily.

Kagome thought about for a while and shrugged. "What the hell I got nothin better to do now."

Kouga smirked and gave the bar tender a nod. The bar tender looked at Kagome and then at Kouga. He returned the nod.

The bar tender came up to them with some wine bottle along with some glasses, opened it and left.

Kagome stared at Kouga as he poured them some of the wine. He handed it to her and she sipped some of it. She almost spit it out because it was really strong.

Kouga chuckled. "I guess you never tried this type of wine."

Kagome shook her head. "Not that strong."

Kouga nodded and poke her arm.

"What?" she asked.

She saw Kouga standing up and walks behind her. She felt something around her neck and saw that he put the necklace he gave her .

Kagome shook her head as he sat back down. "No, I can't."

Kouga waved his hand like it didn't matter. "Who cares? Besides I told you I can't return it, so keep it."

Kagome sighed.

Kouga raised his glass. "For graduating high school."

Kagome raised her glass and tapped it to his. "Cheers."

She made one mistake.

She drank the whole wine in one gulp.

Kouga on the other hand continued to stare at her.

Noticing his gaze Kagome turned to face him. "What?"

Kouga shook his head. "Maybe I should take you home," he said as his eyes roamed her slim body.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, that's a good idea."

She didn't know what happened, but when she stood up everything became so blurry. The lights, sound, everything was just blurry.

She didn't notice or feel Kouga dragging her to the back of the club where the V.I.P. rooms were at.

She didn't notice or feel Kouga pushing her on a bed and striping her clothes off.

She didn't notice or feel the kisses and caress he was giving her.

She didn't notice or feel anything.

For she blacked out.

* * *

**Third chapter! Yay! I'm happy I have this done. Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**And guess keep guessing what the story will be about. This chapter should help you a little.**

**Stay tuned for the nest chapter.**

**And please remember to review.**

**So. . .**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	4. Oh No!

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Title-** Left Behind

**Summary-** She loved him. He loved her. One night changed everything and she ran away. Now she's back only to find the one thing she left behind was the thing she wished she didn't.

**Genre**- Romance/Drama

**Note- They are ALL human. No demons or hanyous!**

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Oh No!**

She felt the warm sun shower her whole body. And for some reason her whole body ached. Her eyes felt heavy. Her head felt like a tornado.

And why does her room smell so disgusting?

Then she felt it.

She felt some weigh on her bed being removed.

She quickly opened her eyes and immediately regretted it.

She groaned as a huge headache took over her. How she hated hang overs!

She took in deep breaths and tried to relax herself a bit. Once, the horrible headache eased, she looked around the room she was in.

'Wait! This isn't my room!'

Her breathing turned shallow. Where was she?

She placed her hand on her chest to ease her rapid heart beating. Her eyes widen when she realized she isn't wearing a shirt. She looked down at herself and found herself naked.

Tears threatened to fall.

'What the fuck happened to me?' she asked herself desperately.

She heard a toilet flush.

'Is someone in the bathroom?' she asked herself.

She grabbed the thin blanket that was cover her legs and brought it up to her chest to conceal herself.

Then she felt her stomach turn when she saw who came out of the washroom.

"Oh! So you finally woke up? That's good," Kouga said as he came out only in his boxers.

Kagome stared at him wide eyed. "What the hell did you do to me?" she whispered.

Kouga rolled his eyes. "We just had a night of fun, Kagome. Don't get so worked up about it."

Kagome frowned. "What do you mean a night of fun?" she yelled. "What the hell happened? Why are we in V.I.P. room? Why are we naked?"

Kouga walked toward the bed. He ignored Kagome moving away from him as came closer. He grabbed the blanket and pushed some of it to the side.

Kagome felt tears run down her cheeks. She let out a sob as she saw a small, crimson stain on the white sheet.

"You know? You should have told me you were a virgin. I would've been easier on you," Kouga commented with a grin.

Kagome let out a wet sob. "Y-y-ou . . . "

Kouga stared to pick up his articles of clothing from the floor and dressed himself.

Kagome stood up from the bed, making sure her body was covered with the blanket, and walked up to him.

She did one thing that really pissed him of.

She slapped him.

Kouga stood there shocked and glared at her.

"YOU FUCKING RAPED ME!" she yelled. "HOW COULD YOU? HOW DARE YOU? I HATE YOU! YOU RAPED ME!" she continued to yell as she fell to her knees sobbing, loudly.

Kouga growled as he pulled her by the hair, earning a whimper by her, and grabbed her chin in a strong grip, forcing her to look at him.

"Listen here, Kagome," he said in a malicious voice. "You lead me on. So if you're going to blame someone blame yourself. And you'll keep your fucking mouth shut or else. Do you understand? I come from a very rich family so don't think I won't crush you or. . . . Inuyasha." He pushed her back to the floor.

Kagome was frozen on the spot but her tears still ran down her cheeks. She looked up to see Kouga leaving.

"You're disgusting," she said with full of hatred.

Kouga turned to face her with a smirk. "Just like Inuyasha shows his true colors, I do too."

And he left.

Kagome couldn't help but sob even more. She quickly gathered her clothes and dressed herself.

'What's gonna happen now? I can face Inuyasha anymore. Not like this.'

* * *

She quietly walked home and stopped.

She saw Inuyasha sitting on her front stairs. He looked sad.

Kagome wiped a tear that ran down her cheek. "Shit," she cursed silently.

She took a deep breath and ran towards her house.

Inuyasha looked up as he saw Kagome running towards his direction and she looks like she's been crying a lot lately.

"Kagome," he called out.

But she kept running.

And it looks like she was running toward the door.

"Kagome. Please listen. I'm sorry," he said desperately.

Kagome dodged his arms and thanked heavens for she had her keys ready to open the door.

Turning the door knob and opening the door, she felt Inuyasha turning her around to face him.

"Kagome, please listen to me," Inuyasha pleaded.

Kagome couldn't stop the hot tears from her eyes.

She did one thing that hurt the both of them.

She pushed him back.

Inuyasha stood there stunned by her action. She pushed him.

"Kagome . . . " he breathed. "I'm sorry, plea-"

"No!" she yelled.

Inuyasha gave her a confused look. "What?" he whispered.

Kagome shook her head and wiped her tears off, furiously.

"Just leave me alone, Inuyasha. Just stay away from me," she said firmly.

"Kagome. Please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No! I'm sorry," she said angrily. "I'm sorry for wasting your time for the past five years together!"

Inuyasha's eyes widen. "What are you talking about?" he whispered.

Kagome sobbed harder. "It's over. Just stay away from me. Just stay away!" she yelled as she ran inside and locked the door.

She leaned against the door and cried to herself, silently. Good thing her mother left to work early. She didn't want her mom to see her like this.

Kagome squealed when she heard pounding on the door. Inuyasha must have finally taken in her words.

"Kagome! Please open the door!"

Kagome felt her heart stop beating. She didn't want to do this. But what can she do? Kouga can do something to her family and to Inuyasha.

"Kagome! Open the door! Kagome!"

He kept yelling desperately.

"Kagome! Please don't do this!"

Her heart stared to break into a million pieces.

"Kagome!"

Kagome couldn't stop crying her heart out.

"Please! Don't do this to us! I love you, Kagome! Kagome!"

The pounding became louder. By now he was crying, too.

"KAGOME!"

_'I'm sorry, Inuyasha.'_

* * *

One week later . . .

Kagome walked down the street, for the first time after one week, to the grocery store.

She needed to get out of the house because her mother wouldn't stop questioning her about why lately she's been so gloomy. So she decided to leave the house and clear her mind.

Now that she's in the grocery store, she needed a girl's best friend.

Which was junk food.

One thing she learned from Sango was that junk food is your best friend when times are rough.

And boy was she right because Kagome has the cart filled with a lot of chips, ice cram, cup cakes, and a lot more.

Then a certain box of chocolate chip cookies caught her eye. It was all the way up the shelf. That means she has to stand on something. After looking around she found a cardboard that looked strong enough to hold her. She placed it on the floor and stood on it.

Those cookies are really high up. And the fact that when she tried to reach it with her finger and only made to be pushed back even more, really pissed her off.

She decided on something.

To jump a little to reach the box.

And she did.

She jumped.

And you know what's funny?

How life makes fun of you in the most horrible ways possible.

As she jumped, she realized she slipped off the box and was about to fall on the floor, however someone caught her.

She thanked the person and looked up to see who it was.

And like it was stated. Life loved to make fun of you.

"Inuyasha . . . " she breathed out.

There, her ex-boyfriend stood in front of her with surprised eyes.

"Kagome," he said stunned.

The past week, when her mother would leave to work, he would come and knock on the door and beg for her to come down. After two hours each time he'll go home. He could bug her by calling her but . . . he doesn't have a phone.

Kagome immediately broke away from his arms and walked away from him as fast as she can. She ignored him calling for her. She kept walking until . . .

She was stopped.

By one of the cashiers who is a friend of the family.

"Kagome!" she greeted cheerfully. "How are you?"

Kagome sighed. "I'm fine, Mrs. Hama. But I should go right now." She didn't want to be rude but she didn't want to face Inuyasha.

However, Mrs. Hama didn't pay any mind. "Nonsense. Please stay for a while. I have lunch in about five minutes. I would love if you would join me," she said.

Kagome shook her head. "Really, I can't."

'I don't feel so good,' Kagome thought.

Something about Mrs. Hama's perfume is bothering her. It's making her feel nauseous. She never had a problem with her perfume, though.

'Why now?'

And one thing Kagome wished didn't happen.

She threw up on Mrs. Hama's shirt.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kagome's breathing felt shallow.

'What's going on?'

Her eyes suddenly felt heavy.

The last she heard was Inuyasha calling out for her.

"Kagome!"

* * *

She opened her eyes feeling slightly light headed.

She groaned softly as she sat up and took in her surroundings.

For the second time of her life, she felt her heart beat so fast.

'Wait!' she told herself. 'This is a hospital.'

She sighed in relief.

Then the door opened to only find Inuyasha coming in.

"You're awake," he sounded relieved.

Kagome furrowed her brows. "Why am I here?"

Inuyasha stared at her. "You fainted and I brought you here. Are you feeling okay?" he asked as he approached her.

Kagome backs away a little. "Inu. Don't-"

Inuyasha put on a pleading face. "Kagome, please. We need to talk."

On the cue the door opened.

"Ah! Ms. Higurashi. You're awake," the doctor said.

Kagome nodded. "Am I okay?" she asked.

"I ran some test and found one thing I think you and your fiancé should know," the doctor said.

Kagome raised a brow. 'Fiancé?' she asked herself. She looked at Inuyasha who avoided her eyes. It seems he lied about being her fiancé and since this doctor is new to town he doesn't know about them at all.

"Is she going to be okay?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome fought the urge to smile at his concern but she stopped herself.

'I can't,' she reminded herself. 'It's not right. Not after what just happened.'

The doctor smiled at Inuyasha cheerfully. "Don't worry. She's fine."

"Then?" Kagome questioned eagerly. "What's going on?"

The doctor's smile grew wider.

"Congratulations! You're pregnant!"

Kagome has never felt so shitty in her whole life.

* * *

**Hey there! New chapter! Yay! Hoped you liked it!**

**And any suggestions please tell me!**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	5. The Result

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Title-** Left Behind

**Summary-** She loved him. He loved her. One night changed everything and she ran away. Now she's back only to find the one thing she left behind was the thing she wished she didn't.

**Genre-** Romance/Drama

**Note- They are ALL human. No demons or hanyous!**

**

* * *

Chapter 5: The result**

"I, now pronounce you, man and wife. You may now kiss the bride," said the priest.

It was clearly obvious that she didn't want her wedding day this way. It was all clear. If you look closely, you will see that those tears running down her porcelain face aren't tears of happiness, but tears of agony.

The groom sighed, frustrated. He didn't want this either, but, to him, she was being dramatic.

He grabbed her forcefully by the waist and pulled her close to him, ignoring the soft whimper, and kissed her with no emotion what so ever.

She didn't have the strength to kiss back, nor did she wanted to.

Her life just went down the drain.

She has no other choice.

When he pulled away from their 'romantic' kiss, he let go of her and walked away. Walking to the limo that awaited them. He didn't bother to take pictures with his wife. He just wanted to get the reception over with and go home because he simply thinks of this day as a waste of time.

Leaving the bride, crying in misery.

* * *

The reception was very awkward forbride. She just pulled on a fake smile and greeted people she didn't even know. It was clear they didn't like her for the fact that they eyed her as a tramp, but words didn't need to be said.

She sat alone at the table of honor by herself. She hasn't seen her husband, but she knew where he was.

At the bar.

She sighed as she excused herself from the people she was talking to. As she walked away, she could hear all the harsh whispers being exchanged behind her back.

She quickly rubbed her temples as she looked at herself in the mirror in the bathroom. She let all the tear fall down because she knows that for now on she has to stay strong and this is her last moment for being weak. She cried all of her heart out.

By the time she finally came out of the bathroom, she was surprised when she saw one person staring at her, and seemed to have been waiting on her.

She walked forward, never breaking the eye contact.

"You finally wanted to talk to me . . .mother?" she said with venom in her voice.

Mrs. Higurashi frowned. "I just came to congratulate you, Kagome. You finally found a man who is worthy of you. A real man who has so much power."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "A man with money is what your saying, mother."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Kagome, I know you still love Inuyasha," she said quietly.

Kagome's body froze.

Mrs. Higurashi softened her eyes as she stared at her daughter. "But marrying Kouga is a good choice, Kagome."

Kagome looked at her mother with so much anger. "For you, you mean. I didn't want this. None of this," she whispered.

"It's for your own good," she told her daughter.

"No," she said in a harsh whisper. "It was for _your_ own good. And let me tell you something, mother."

Mrs. Higurashi stared at her, waiting.

"You will pay me back for what you did. One way or another," she said firmly and walked away.

Not even noticing her mother's tears of regret.

* * *

Later that night . . .

"Are you coming to bed or not? Cause I'm turning off the fucking lights!"

Kagome winced when she heard Kouga yell at her. She sighed as she stepped out of the bathroom and into the giant bedroom.

She was wearing her pink night gown which was long sleeved and reached to the knees. She has no intention what so ever to have a real wedding night with this . . ._monster_.

She walked to the bed and ignored the blue eyes that roamed her body. Once she got in a comfortable position, which faced away from him, she prayed he would just go a sleep.

Then she heard a chuckle.

She bit her lips.

"You're such a drama queen, did you know that?" Kouga said in a not so friendly voice. "We have one night of fun, you get knocked up, and marry me. So answer me this. Why aren't you happy? I know many girls who would love to be married with a rich man such as myself."

Kagome remained silent.

She heard another chuckle. "Is it because you know you'll never see Inuyasha again?"

Kagome closed her eyes shut and wished everything would just fade away.

Then she squealed when she felt him pound loudly on the bed with his fist.

"You think I wanted this, bitch!" he said fiercely. "You think I wanted to marry _you_! I just want to get a lay from you, but who would have thought you would cause me so much trouble?"

Kagome eyes widen when she felt a presence tower over her.

He leaned into her ear.

"You seem to forget that I'm someone who shouldn't be messed with, Kagome" he whispered into her ear. "Now, you have to pay."

Next thing you know, he's grabbing her hands over her head with one of his strong hands and the other going up her thigh.

"Kouga! Stop!" she panicked.

Kouga chuckled. "But once I look at the bright side, my wife has a sexy body. A body to have fun with."

Kagome felt her eyes tear up when she felt his hand violating her body.

"Stop!" she cried.

Kouga stopped his ministration and leaned closer to Kagome. Looking at her straight in the eye and said, "You know? Since you don't remember your first time maybe I'll help you remember this time."

Kagome began sobbing.

"PLEASE STOP!"

But he didn't listen.

* * *

Kagome has never felt so low in her life. Her back aches, her ankles are swollen, and her mind is stressed out.

Nine months of pregnancy is so stressful.

She sighed as she sat on the porch, staring into horizon.

How did her happy life turn into a living hell?

First of all, she was raped. Secondly, she found out she is now pregnant, and due any day now. Thirdly, she was forced to marry Kouga, who forced himself on her for four months until he told her, her body disgusted him.

'Sorry for being pregnant,' she thought bitterly.

But above all, she was grateful he stopped because everytime he would force himself on her she would end up crying herself to sleep. And she can't do anything because who will believe her? A man raping his wife, repeatedly? And he will always remind her to keep her mouth shut from that night.

But worst of all, it's been nine months without seeing Inuyasha. Every night she prays he's alright. She still remembers the day at the hospital when she was told she is pregnant, Inuyasha gave a look that broke her heart.

A look of betrayal.

She tried to explain what happened, but he walked out of the hospital, leaving tears falling down.

Kagome sighed as she stood up from the chair she was sitting on. She walked down the stairs and continued walking.

Just walking.

Her mind was so distracted with a millions of things, she didn't know how long she was walking or where she was walking.

She ignored the sharp cramps down her lower stomach and continued walking.

She just kept walking, until . . .

She realized where she was.

She noticed it was night fall already.

She noticed she walked to this place from the other side of the city.

How?

Is that even possible for a pregnant woman to walk that much?

But she brushed all those thoughts away and the annoying, sharp cramps from her stomach.

What mattered to her now is where she was.

Why was she here?

"The lake," she whispered.

She walked down to the lake.

The same lake Inuyasha and her would come at night.

She bit her lip as memories filled her mind.

This is the place where Inuyasha asked her out.

This is the place where Inuyasha gave her her first kiss.

This is the place where Inuyasha comfort her when her father passed away.

This is the place where he told her he loves her.

This is the place where she realized how much life is never fair to you.

Her hot tears fell down her cheeks.

"Kagome?"

She closed her eyes for a moment and turned around.

"Inuyasha. . ." she said as if it was the most precious thing in her life.

Inuyasha stared at her with disbelieve. His gaze traveled down her body and stopped at her huge stomach.

"What are you doing here?" he said firmly as his eyes didn't leave her belly.

"Why are you still coming here?" she asked softly.

Inuyasha met her ocean eyes with his sun-kissed ones.

Kagome let out a sob when she saw all the pain she cause him. All in his eyes.

"Kagome, you should leave?" he said in his fierce voice, but you can still catch the weak tone behind it.

She finally let out a loud groan and fell to her knees.

Inuyasha's eyes widen and hurried to her side. "Kagome?" he panicked.

As he knelt beside her, he felt something wet again his knee, soaking up to his pants. He looked down at the dirt.

"What the hell? The ground is wet," he said.

"Inuyasha," Kagome groaned, now sounding like she was in pain.

Inuyasha looked at her. "What?"

"My water broke."

* * *

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And hope everyone enjoyed had a Happy New Year!**

**Remember any suggestion, please tell me!**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	6. I'm Sorry

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Title-** Left Behind

**Summary-** She loved him. He loved her. One night changed everything and she ran away. Now she's back only to find the one thing she left behind was the thing she wished she didn't.

**Genre**- Romance/Drama

**Note- They are ALL human. No demons or hanyous!**

**

* * *

Chapter 6: I'm Sorry**

"Here you go, Mrs. Wolf! Your cute, baby girl!" the nurse said cheerfully, giving the new born infant to Kagome.

What surprised the nurse was that Kagome stared at the infant with emotionless eyes. She didn't bother to even move her arms to carry her daughter.

The nurse looked puzzled. She has known Kagome for a long time and she was even surprised that she didn't marry Inuyasha. Everyone in town considers them as the most loveable couple. When they pass through everyone, you could feel how much they love each other. Everyone was stunned when Kagome decided to marry Kouga and had a child. The nurse thought maybe Kagome must have cheated or something, and be happy that she married a rich man and bear his children.

'So why does she look so sad?' the nurse asked herself.

She cleared her throat, but Kagome didn't move.

"Mrs. Wolf? Your daughter should be breast feed, now," she said.

"You have special milk things for infants in this hospital. Feed her that," Kagome said harshly.

The nurse look taken back. "Mrs. Wolf? This is your daughter and she should at least be held by her mother, neh?"

Kagome shook her head. "That's true. I am her mother. So as her mother I want you to go feed her and don't be coming to me. You can go now."

The nurse shook her head and with the new born in her arms she left the room. As she closed the door, she heard a loud sob. Her eyes softened and looked down at the child.

"It will never be your fault."

Kagome didn't know how long she was going to hold her tears in. She was grateful that the nurse left.

"A daughter," she whispered.

Kagome cried harder.

'A daughter that should have been mine and . . .Inuyasha,' she said to herself, miserably.

When she looked at her daughter, she thought she was seeing herself as an infant. From what she remembered from the pictures her mother showed her, her daughter looked like her.

With the same blue eyes, the few raven hair strands on her head, and the porcelain skin her daughter has when she saw her for the first time. But then again, those features could come from Kouga, too. He does have blue eyes, black hair, and light skin. However, when you look closely at the little girl you can see she held the very same innocence as Kagome.

Kagome wiped her tears away. She felt sick and angry at herself. She had just rejected her own daughter. Since when was she this cruel? But can you blame her for reacting this way?

Kagome immediately straighten up when she heard someone knock on the door.

Before she can even tell the person to fuck off, the door was opened.

And her tears started to fall once again, because she knows she can't hide from this person.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said with concern.

Kagome stayed still. She wanted to run to him and embrace him and tell him the truth, but she knew she couldn't. Not when Kouga is threatening her. She can't risk Inuyasha like that.

And it hurts.

Inuyasha bit his lips. "I-I. . .um. . . ." he didn't even know what to say. He hit himself mentally, asking himself why did he even enter the room?

"Inuyasha," she said in a grim voice. "I think we can't see each other again."

Inuyasha stared at her with teary eyes and nodded. "Besides, you're already married. With Kouga, nonetheless," he spat.

Kagome let out a loud sob. "Maybe you should go. I have to take care of my. . . .my. . .baby," she said as she cried.

Inuyasha did one thing that made Kagome feel even worse.

He ran to her side and kissed on her passionately on the lips.

Kagome sobbed as he kissed her and she wrapped her arms around him. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead on her's.

"I still love you," he whispered against her lips.

Kagome sniffed. "I know," she whispered back.

Inuyasha pulled his forehead away and cupped Kagome's cheek, lightly forcing her to look him in the eye.

"And I know you still love me," he whispered again.

Kagome could only cry more.

Inuyasha got up from the bed and walked to the door. Before turning the knob, he said, "I just wish you didn't give up on me, Kagome."

And walked out.

* * *

"CAN YOU SHUT THAT KID UP!" Kouga yelled as he took another gulp of vodka.

Kagome sniffed and wiped away her tears, as she tried to calm their daughter. It's been five months and it was like a living hell.

Kouga rarely shows up at the house and comes back smelling like liquor, sex, and smoke. He doesn't even bother to see his daughter.

It's obvious he doesn't care.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THAT FUCKING KID UP!" he yelled again, this time walking to the crib and started shaking it causing the poor infant to cry louder.

"Kouga! Stop it!" Kagome shouted through the yelling and crying. She pushed him off the crib and looked to see if the baby is alright.

Kouga's eyes held fire in them as he walked back to the crib. This time he grabbed Kagome by the wrist, causing her to whimper, and slapped her on the face. This cause her to fall on the floor.

She didn't cry. She didn't even breathe.

One thought crossed her mind.

'When will this nightmare end?'

"Don't ever fight against me," he said with venom in his voice. He looked back at the crib. The child has stopped crying. "Now keep her mouth shut before I break it."

He walked out the room.

Kagome continued to lay on floor. She heard him grab his keys and walk out the door. She sighed as he took off with the car.

Another thought crossed her mind.

'What now?'

Kagome finally put the baby to sleep and walked out the child's room. She silently walked to the living room that was downstairs and sat down on one of the couches.

She wrapped her arm around herself to help her feel more secure. However, she knew this method will never work because how can she fell secure when she feels so weak?

She hasn't seen her friends at all. Not even her mom. And not even Inuyasha. Noone.

She just lives on the other side of town where the rich people live in. She lives in this empty, cold house with Kouga and her daughter. She lives in a nightmare.

She's not herself anymore. She just to be the strong-willed, courageous person. But now she's nothing, but a scared child.

She didn't know how long she's been sitting on the same spot. The baby is still asleep which is good. But that didn't get her out of her daze.

It was the door opening.

Kouga came in and he wasn't alone. With him there was a woman with red hair in two pony tails. Kagome couldn't see her face due to the fact that it looked like the red head was sucking on Kouga's neck. Kouga was touching her in many places and he didn't even bother to acknowledge her presence. That is until the red head spoke.

"Kouga, baby," she said in an annoying voice. "Who's this chick staring at us?"

'Oh! So she did know I was here,' Kagome thought.

Kouga took one look at Kagome and snorted. "Just one of my maids. Come on. Let's go upstairs where we can have some privacy," he said.

The red head nodded. She took one look at Kagome and scrunched her nose in disgust. "She's so pale and looks like she's about to die," she said as she was being dragged upstairs by Kouga.

Kagome wiped her eyes to stop her tears. She cursed herself because she told herself to stay strong, but now she knows she can't.

And she can't take the suffering anymore.

So she did one thing.

* * *

The brunette woman groaned as she heard the door bell ring.

"Who the fuck rings the door bell at 2 o'clock in the fucking morning?" she mumbled as she got out of bed.

She walked groggily to the door and when she opened it, she was stunned who stood before her.

"Kagome?" Sango said in disbelieve.

She hasn't seen her best friend since graduation.

Right there Sango wanted to cry.

Not because she hasn't seen her friend for some time.

She wanted to cry because this doesn't look like her Kagome.

This Kagome looks pale. It's looks like she lost weight. And her blue eyes that once held determination and life was replaced with nothing but dullness.

Sango's eyes softened. "Kagome what happened to you?" she asked softly.

Kagome ignored the question and said, "Sango, I need you to do me a favor."

Sango nodded, vigorously, as she heard her friend shaky voice.

Kagome pulled a baby cart from her side that was blocked by the door. She gently pushed it in her friend's apartment.

Sango's eyes widen as she stared at the child before her.

Kagome placed a few baby bags on the floor. She quickly looked through the bags and pulled out a manilla folder. She grabbed Sango's hand and placed the folder there.

"Kagome?" Sango asked confused.

Kagome breathed out air she didn't know she was holding. She looked at her best friend in the eye. "I need you to please take care of my daughter for me," she said in a wobbly voice.

Sango felt her heart beat rise. "You are coming back, right, Kagome?" she asked, afraid.

Kagome walked out of the door and stood outside. "There's her birth certificate and medical records she has," she said, now close to crying.

Sango's eyes widen and she shook her head. She tried to reach her friend but Kagome jerked away. "Kagome, don't do this," she pleaded.

Kagome looked like she was going to have a panic attack. "I'll come back," she said, but it didn't sound like she meant it.

"Kagome, don't do this," Sango begged again. When she neared her friend, she jerks away. "Kagome!"

Kagome looked at Sango with sad eyes and tears falling down. "I'm sorry, Sango," she whispered and ran.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled as she saw her running down the stairs.

Kagome continued running. "I'll send you money when I can!" she yelled out, bot looking back.

"KAGOME!"

* * *

The taxi car pulled up beside her and she quickly went in. As she sat down she wiped her tears off, furiously.

"Where to, miss?" the cab driver asked.

Kagome sighed, weakly. "Take me to the airport, please."

As the cab driver nodded and drove, Kagome placed a hand on her mouth to stop herself from crying.

She looked out the window and saw all the building, houses, and places she's going to miss. The car past through a forest area and in the forest you can see a small cabin house.

Kagome placed a hand on the window.

She had one last thought about this place.

_'I'm sorry.'_

* * *

**Hey there! Once again, hope you enjoyed this chapter. And please stay tuned to the next one.**

**Please review!!!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	7. My Reflection

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Title**- Left Behind

**Summary**- She loved him. He loved her. One night changed everything and she ran away. Now she's back only to find the one thing she left behind was the thing she wished she didn't.

**Genre-** Romance/Drama

**Note- They are ALL human. No demons or hanyous!**

**

* * *

Chapter 7: My Reflection **

"Sango, I'm home!"

Hearing her name being called, Sango puts down the wet dish she was cleaning in the sink. She quickly dries her hands with a paper towel that was right next to her side. She walks to the living room with a frown on her face and her hands placed on her hips.

"Jade," she said in a firm tone. She stared into water-like eyes that held a innocent touch. "Don't give me your sad, puppy eyes. It's not going to work."

"What did I do?" she asked.

Sango rolled her eyes and walked to the young girl that just came from school. She grabbed a inky, black strands and pulled it lightly.

"Ow!"

Sango crossed her arms across her chest. "I got a call from school," she said.

The young girl's blue eyes widen. "Oh?"

Sango nodded. "And do you know what they told me?" she asked.

Jade hesitated a little, "Um. . . I'm passing all my classes?"

Sango groaned as she rubbed her temples. "Jade!"

Jade sighed. "I'm sorry, Sango," she said as she looked down on the floor.

Sango rubbed her temples. "Jade, you need to stop talking back to your teachers and be a little bit nicer to the students."

Jade quickly rolled her eyes when Sango wasn't looking. "Yes, ma'am."

Sango sighed again. "That's what you said last time," she mumbled. "Go get cleaned up. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

Jade nodded. "Is Miroku coming from work soon?"

Sango nodded at the mention of her husband. "He already came back but went to the store to get some things I need."

"Alright," Jade said. "I'll be in my room when dinner's ready."

Sango's eyes followed the young girl as she walked up the stairs. Once, the door was heard opened and closed, she closed her eyes and sighed.

Something didn't feel right.

Something was bothering her.

But what was it?

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Sango automatically opened her eyes and softly gasped, running into the kitchen.

"My roast is on fire!"

* * *

She entered her room, locking her door. She leaned against it and let out a deep sigh. She eyes her room, which was pretty, normal size. Not to big, not to small. Her eyes landed on her lap top that rested on her desk. Walking to it and letting her book bag drop on the door, during this process, she sat down on her chair. Letting her finger slide against the smooth surface, she flipped it opened and turned it on. She waited patiently for it load. Quickly, she clicked on her iTunes and began to play some music. 

She let her head lean back and looked at the ceiling. She studied the maroon color. Finally, getting the strength to get up from the chair, she walked to her mirror.

She stood there staring.

Staring at herself.

Oh, how she hated the girl that stared back at her.

Her expression darkened because she's hating herself even more as she stares at her own reflection.

She studied herself. Wavy, raven hair tied into a low, side pony tail and it flowed down to her center of her stomach. Porcelain skin with a tint of pink color on her cheeks. Her nose small and cute. Lips are semi-thin and semi-full and rosy colored. And her eyes. Her water color eyes glaring at her.

She hated herself.

She hates the way she looks.

Because everywhere she goes it reminds people of what happened twelve years ago.

They don't see her.

They all see her mother.

Her mother who left her.

Leaving her alone.

People act nice to her and when you don't expect it they make her feel like shit. They remind her of what she doesn't have.

A mother.

Sure, she has Sango, but it's not the same. She's more like a close, adult friend.

But a mother to her. . .she isn't.

Jade continued to glare at herself. For twelve years, she has grown to hate herself more and more. She's seen pictures of her mom and she wouldn't blame why the town's people could mistake her for _her_.

"But she has straight hair, not wavy," she whispered to herself.

But knowing in her mind, it doesn't change anything.

Jade bit her lip. "I hate you," she whispered again.

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

Jade turned her head and looked at the door.

"Yes?" she called out.

"Jade!" she heard Miroku call out from the other side. "Dinner time!"

"Coming, perv!" she yelled out as she ran towards the door, opening it.

Miroku, who stood in front of her, frowned slightly. "Now that's not nice," he said.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Bull," she snorted as she walked down the stairs.

Miroku sighed.

_'She reminds me of someone I know.'_

* * *

Later that night. . . 

RING!

RING!

RING!

Sango groaned as she heard the phone ring. Lazily, reaching for it on the drawer next to her side of the bed and clicked on the 'talk' button.

"Speak now or I'll kill you for waking me up so god damn early," she mumbled in the phone.

She heard a someone chuckle on the other line.

Sango furrowed her eyebrows. "You think this is funny. If I find out who this is I'm gonna scare the shit out you and maybe you won't call again."

The chuckle continued on the other line.

_"No, I think I'm gonna scare the shit out of you."_

Sango's eyes widen when she heard that voice. Like magic, she wasn't as tired as she was before.

"The fuck? Is this some kind of sick joke?" Sango asked in disbelieve.

_"Just wanted to let you know first."_

Sango raised an eyebrow. "Let me know what?"

_"I'm going to see you tomorrow."_

Sango felt like her she was about to have a heart attack.

She heard the person on the other line chuckle again._ "See. I told you I can scare the shit out of you."_

"What?" Sango asked still in shock.

The voice laughed.

_"Later, Sango."_

And the phone was hung up.

Leaving Sango sitting on the edge of the bed with her mouth open.

"Sango, dear? It's late. Why are you awake?" she heard Miroku ask.

Slowly, clicking the 'off' button on the phone and gently placing it back on top of the drawer, she turned her torso to face her husband.

"Miroku?" she whispered softly.

Miroku, seeing her face like she just saw a ghost, he quickly sat up and moved toward his beloved wife.

"Sango? What's wrong? Who was that on the phone just now?" he asked urgently. He'll be damned if someone threaten his wife. He'll find that bastard and kill him.

Sango, finally looking into Miroku's concerned eyes, she took a deep breathe and spoke.

"Hell is going to freeze over."

* * *

**Yay! New chapter! And I'm really sorry for the long wait. School is very hard on me right now. I'm going to have finals next week. Yikes! Wish me luck you guys.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as I enjoyed writing it. I know it's kinda short but work with me here, okay? I'm really trying to update as much as I can. I wish I had summer vacation so I can update everyday like I used to, but school. . .**

**But please don't give up on me. I'm going to try to make each chapter as interesting as possible.**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	8. A New Addition?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Title-** Left Behind

**Summary**- She loved him. He loved her. One night changed everything and she ran away. Now she's back only to find the one thing she left behind was the thing she wished she didn't.

**Genre-** Romance/Drama

**Note- They are ALL human. No demons or hanyous!**

**

* * *

Chapter 8: A New Addition? **

"Sango, dear. Please calm down," Miroku said with concern.

"FUCK YOU!"

Miroku sighed. "I'll go make you some tea," he said.

"I NEED A FUCKING BOTTLE, NOT TEA!"

Miroku shook his head. Like hell he was going to give his wife of three years a drink of liquor.

He walked calmly to the kitchen and started to prepare the tea.

Ever since the phone call last night, Sango has been so nervous and she looks like she's going to have a nervous breakdown. She stayed in her room the whole morning until Jade left for school. Now she sits on one of the couches in the living room, moving back and forth, like a druggie waiting for more crack.

Miroku let out a sigh as he poured hot water into one of the cups. He knew this day will come.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY FUCKING DRINK?"

Miroku rolled his eyes, "You're not going to get drunk!" he yelled out.

He entered the living room with two cups of tea with him. "Drink this to help you calm you down," he said as he handed Sango the cup.

She took it slowly and frowned. "This won't help at all," she grumbled.

"Just pretend it will and drink it," Miroku said annoyed. "And don't act like this when Jade comes home from school."

Sango looked at her husband with furrowed brows. "That's what I'm afraid of. I don't know how to act when Jade comes home. What's going to happen when she sees . . . " she trailed off.

"Let's just see how nature will handle it, but for now let's just try to calm down," he suggested.

Sango kept looking into nothingness. She could feel her heart beat with anticipation. "After twelve years . . ."

* * *

Jade sighed as she looked at the sky. She didn't feel like going to class, so here she is standing on the roof of the school and trying to clear her mind. 

'But of what?' she asked herself.

What's bothering her?

'Probably because Sango's been acting weird,' she thought.

Every morning her guardian would see her take of to school, but today she didn't. Miroku told her she wasn't feeling well.

However . . .

That never stopped Sango to see her take of, though.

So what's the problem?

'And Miroku's expression wasn't helping either,' she thought.

In the morning he was looking at her with a look of sympathy. At first she thought it was because of the way the town treats her. But . . . that's something she overcame a few years ago.

Her eyes softened as her mind tried to find an answer and each thought made her feel like she's digging deep into sorrow.

"Could Sango be pregnant?" she whispered.

'Is that it?' she asked herself once more.

She knew things would change if the couple had a child. It's not like she wants them to care for her at all times. They are after all married and that's what they always wanted. She won't blame them if they want to start a family. But at the same time it saddens her. Then she'll only be the girl who lives upstairs and she'll feel like she's just a burden to them.

A tear fell down Jade's cheek. She wiped it slowly and looked at her moist finger tip.

She chuckled softly. "I shouldn't even be crying. I should be happy for them."

'Be happy,' she told herself. 'For them.'

Another tear fell down her cheek.

And another.

And another.

She let out a sob as she covered her face with her hands and fell down to her knees.

'But it hurts too much.'

* * *

"I'M HOME!" 

Sango came out of the kitchen with a big smile on her face. "Jade, dear. How was your day at school?"

"It was fine?" she said uncertainly.

"That's good! School should always be fun!" she said cheerfully.

Jade furrowed her brows. "You okay?" she asked.

Sango nodded vigorously and her smile never faltered. "Just peachy," she said in a sweet voice.

Jade just stood there dumbfounded.

"Don't just stand here, silly," Sango giggled. "Help me set up the table. Dinner is almost ready."

Jade slowly walked to the kitchen and felt Sango's gaze following her. And let me tell you, it was very awkward and uncomfortable.

"Oh! Jade!" Sango called out.

"Yeah!" she yelled back from the kitchen.

"Tonight we're using the good china!"

Jade immediately entered the dining room. "Why?" she asked a little too harshly then she wanted.

Sango looked at her with her big smile and hesitated a little. "Um . . . no reason?"

Jade frowned and crossed her arms. "Bull," she spat. "There's something going on that I don't know about and I want to know what's going on."

"We're just going to use the good china because we have something to tell you, is all," Sango said slowly as she carefully chose the words she said.

Jade raised an eyebrow. "Whatever," she mumbled and returned to the kitchen.

Jade sighed as she reached and opened one of the cabinets and pulled out the good china Sango asked her for. She carefully placed the beautifully designed green dishes on the counter and one by one set them on the dining room table.

'I wonder what news they have for me,' she thought as her face softened.

She sat one her seat at the medium size table and waited until Sango and Miroku came to serve dinner. She sat on the head of the table and to her right Sango sat and Miroku sat next to her.

"Food's here!"

Jade turned around in her seat and saw Miroku coming in with plates of food. He gently placed them in the center of the table. And then he took his seat.

"Is there a reason why your wife is acting weird?" Jade asked.

Miroku furrowed his brows for a moment and then wave his hand. "She's fine."

Jade looked down and studied the floor. "You guys are hiding something from me and I don't like it," she mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked, but something in his voice sounded a little worried.

"Sango will never act so cheery like this unless you guys are hiding something from that's going to make me feel bad," she explained.

"What makes you think it'll make you feel sad?" Miroku asked, curiously.

Jade slumped back in her seat and let out a sigh. "Why else would Sango act nice?"

"Maybe Sango is a nice person," Miroku suggested.

Jade snorted. "She's acting like a child who just a did a bad deed and trying to cover it up by being all nice and stuff."

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you observant?"

"Dinner time!" they both heard as Sango came in with another serving of the good china and placing it to Jade's left side.

Jade raised an eyebrow. "Why is there another plate at the table?" she asked.

Sango took her seat and looked at Jade with that same smile she's been having.

"Oh! That's what we are going to tell you about!" she said cheerfully.

Jade looked at her with a confused look. "Explain."

Sango looked at Miroku and gave him a pleading look.

Miroku getting the message, cleared his throat and spoke, "Jade, there's going to be an extra person at the table for now on and a new addition to our family."

Jade swallowed slowly. She felt her heart beat a little faster than usual. Was she right? Is Sango really pregnant?

"What do you mean?" she asked carefully.

DING DONG

DING DONG

Sango let out a girly scream and froze as the two people looked at her strangely. "Um . . . "

Jade stood up. "I'll get it," she said. "And maybe you can tell me exactly what it is you guys are suppose to tell me."

The couple froze for a second and watched the twelve-year-old walk into the living room. Then they realized what happened.

"Jade! Wait!" Miroku called out as he and Sango followed her to the living room.

However, Jade didn't seem to have heard him. She was, after all, already opening the door.

And as she opened it, she gasped and stood frozen at the door.

"W-what?" she said softer than a whisper.

"Jade!" Miroku was heard as he and Sango finally entered the room and the couple stopped dead on their tracks.

"Kagome . . . " Sango whispered.

"Hello Sango. Hello Miroku," ocean colored eyes finally landed on the young one.

"Hello Jade. It's been a long time."

* * *

**I'm soooooooo Sorry for the wait. I just had finals last week and today was report card. And let's just say I'm so happy! Two "B's" and the rest are "A's!" And my GPA is a 3.9! I'm so happy! Yay!**

**Anyway, like I said . . . sorry for the wait. But you have to admit I'm updating a little more faster than before when I started school and was still writing "Love Isn't Luxury." And I'm sorry if the chapter is kinda sucky but it will be better as the story progresses!**

**And I have so many more ideas for this story!**

**And suggestions are always welcomed. Any ideas for the next chapter, let me know!**

**Please review! It motivates me a lot in my writing and believe me, it helps me update faster.**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	9. What's Going On?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Title**- Left Behind

**Summary-** She loved him. He loved her. One night changed everything and she ran away. Now she's back only to find the one thing she left behind was the thing she wished she didn't.

**Genre-** Romance/Drama

**Note- They are ALL human. No demons or hanyous!**

**

* * *

Chapter 9: What's Going On? **

Jade stood still, staring at the woman before her. She felt her breathing become shallow and her heart beating a little faster than usual. Those blue eyes taking in her presence.

"Hello Jade. It's been a long time**."**

Jade tightened her grip on the door knob, finally, realizing she wasn't dreaming. She's actually here. She's really here.

'Is that how her voice sounds like?'

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! KAGOME!"

Jade jumped and looked away from her older version of herself. She rolled her eyes as Sango passed by her with such speed.

"KAGOME!" Sango cried as she wrapped her arms around her best friend and brought her into a bone crushing hug. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

Kagome bit her bottom lip before chuckling lightly. "Sango . . ." she whispered.

"OH GOD! IT'S BEEN SO LONG!" Sango cried as she hugged her friend closer.

"Sango . . . I . . . can't . . . breathe . . ." Kagome managed to say.

Sango pulled back a little and blinked. "Then why the fuck didn't you tell me sooner? Come on we're having dinner."

Kagome chuckled. "It's good to see you, Sango," she said happily as she hugged her friend firmly.

Sango smiled and returned the hug again.

"Hey! What about me?" said a voice.

The two best friends broke apart and turned to see Miroku pouting. The women chuckled. Sango grabbed a hold on Kagome's hand and dragged her inside the house.

Miroku put on a grin and spread his arms, indicating he wanted a hug.

Kagome rolled her eyes and spread her arms as well. They hugged. Then . . .

SLAP!

Miroku rubbed his tender, red cheek. "Ow . . . " He mumbled.

"You perv!" Sango yelled and whacked her husband across the head.

Kagome shook her head and giggled. "I see you guys are still the same as always."

Miroku chuckled. "Yea, but look at you! You're as beautiful as ever, my dear Kagome," he said as he observed her. He grabbed her hand and spun her around, which cause her to laugh.

"I didn't know you would look so good in a business suit, Kagome. It suits you," Sango said as she, too, examined her friend.

Kagome waved off the comment with her hand. "Please, you guys flatter me," she said playfully.

BAAM!

The adults turned to see what happened.

Jade stood with her back facing them. She just closed the door. Her shoulders seem to move up and down, slowly. She was breathing deeply.

Kagome felt her eyes softened. 'I don't blame her.'

"You know," Jade said in a not-so-kind voice, as she finally turned around with hard eyes and what seemed to look like a frown on her face. "It's quite rude to interrupt a family when they are having dinner."

"Jade," Miroku sighed.

Kagome gave her a ghostly smile which surprised Jade. "I agree. It is rude."

"I guess you are smart," Jade spat rudely.

"However, I was invited. So in a way I wasn't interrupting at all," Kagome commented.

Jade's eyes widen and her mouth opened to say something but closed it since she had no clue what to say.

'Did she just . . . '

Sango looked at the little girl and then at Kagome. "Um . . . Hey! Kagome! Let me take you to the guest room. It's right next to Jade's room," she said quickly. She grabbed her friend and dragged her upstairs. "Miroku, get Kagome's stuff out of the car," she yelled out as the women went upstairs.

Miroku sighed. "I hate carrying luggage."

His eyes landed on Jade. She was staring at the spot where Kagome was standing.

Miroku's features softened. "Jade," he said gently.

Jade turned her eyes to him. "Miroku?" she whispered. "What the hell is going on here?"

Miroku closed his eyes for a moment after hearing her desperate voice. He slowly opened them to find her struggling to keep her tears in.

"She's the new addition, isn't she?" she asked shakily. "She's staying here with us?"

Miroku gave her a grim look. "Yeah, she is."

Jade nodded and looked away from him. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked again.

"We found out just last night," he explained.

'That would explain Sango,' she thought.

"Whatever," she muttered.

Miroku stared at her in shock. "Jade?"

Jade shook her head, indicating for him to let it go. "I'm hungry and going to have some dinner. You guys can join in when you feel like it," she said as she walked back to the dining room.

Miroku's eyes following her form with sadness.

* * *

"Wow! Sango, it's really nice. Much different from before," Kagome commented as they entered the room. "It's light green. It gives it a nice warm feeling." 

"Well of course! Jade was the one who designed it and painted it," Sango said.

Kagome looked at her surprised. "Jade?"

Sango nodded. She turned to her friend with soft eyes. "She's really like you, Kagome."

Kagome bit her bottom lip again. She shook her head slowly as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself. "Please don't say that, Sango," she said lower than a whisper.

Sango looked at her friend with great sympathy. "Kagome . . . "

Kagome opened her eyes. "I don't want her to be like me at all," she said quietly.

Sango nodded in understanding and sighed. "Come on. I invited you for dinner. We should go eat," she said, knowing it wasn't a good time to talk right now.

Kagome nodded and put on the best smile she could muster.

The two women walked down stairs in silence.

Once they reached the stairs they saw Miroku coming in with three luggage.

"This is all you have Kagome?" Miroku asked in surprise.

Kagome nodded. "I don't need a lot of clothes right now. Maybe later I'll go shopping," she said.

Miroku nodded.

Then the adults hear a noise. It sounded like a grumble. And it came from Sango.

"He he . . . was that me?" she blushed. "Um . . . dinner?"

Kagome giggled. "You're funny."

"Come on. Let's get some food," Miroku grinned.

As they walked, Kagome could only wonder.

'Jade,' the name went through her mind. She bit her bottom lip. She felt her hands quite shaky and sweaty. She's never been this nervous in a long time.

"Finally! I'm almost done," Jade said out loud as the adults sat down. She narrowed her eyes at Kagome when she sat down next to her right side.

Then she winced as she felt Sango kick her under the table as she served herself a plate. Jade glared at her.

"So. . . . what's new, Kagome?" Sango asked her friend. She's been curious of what she's been doing for all these years. She ignored Jade's eyes rolling.

Kagome stopped for a minute as she thought for a while. "Well . . . I'm now working as the secretary for the Tashio Company," she said slowly.

Miroku almost choked on his drink. Sango patted his back to help him.

Kagome stared at him with concern. "You okay, Miroku?"

Miroku nodded vigorously. "Yeah," he managed to say. "Peachy."

Sango sighed. Then she turned to Kagome. "Secretary at Tashio Company?" she asked, gently.

Kagome nodded as she sipped on her water, oblivious to the look her friends have. "Yeah. I just got the position a week ago-"

"Which would explain why you're here," Jade spat as she continued eating.

Kagome furrowed her brow. "What do you mean by that?"

Jade rolled her eyes and stopped eating and looked at her older self. "You came back for the job is what I meant," she said harshly.

Kagome looked down to her lap for a second and looked back up. "That's not why I'm here," she said firmly.

Jade snorted. "Whatever helps you sleep better at nights."

"Kagome?" Miroku said, trying to break the tension. "Where exactly did you go to school? From what I remember you applied to many colleges and were accepted to a lot of them. Which one did you choose?"

Kagome turned to gaze from Jade and gave her attention to Miroku. "I was debating between Tokyo University and Shikon University. I chosen Shikon University," she replied.

"Shikon? I thought you so badly wanted to go to Tokyo University?" Sango asked, slightly confused.

Kagome put on a lazy smile and shrugged. "I thought I would give Shikon a try, though."

"Hmm . . . I wonder why?" Jade asked, she glared at her with such passion.

Kagome looked at her. "Is there something wrong with Shikon?" she asked calmly. The last thing she wants is a fight with her on the first day she came back. It's bad enough that she knows her own daughter hates her.

And what Kagome saw surprised her for a moment.

Jade smirked.

Her smirk surprised her.

Kagome shuddered for a moment and mentally smacked away memories that stared to surface.

Kagome didn't miss the look of mischief that played in Jade's eyes.

"I don't know," Jade said in a smart tone. "Why don't you tell me?"

Kagome felt taken back a little. She felt as if Jade was taunting her.

Jade looked at her, down and up, then she frowned. She turned to Sango and Miroku.

"I'm done with dinner."

And she left.

* * *

_Later that night . . ._

Jade sighed and opened her eyes as she realized the last song on her lap top stopped. She slowly got off the bed and walked to her desk and turned off her lap top. She shifted her eyes to her right to see the time.

'12:37' she informed herself.

She walked out of her room and walked to the bathroom which was across her room.

She made sure she closed the door, securely. She walked to the sink and grabbed her baby blue toothbrush and put some of the toothpaste on.

She studied her teeth as she brushed them in the mirror. She made sure she cleaned each one of them throughly. After that she flossed and then rinsed with mouth wash.

'No way in hell do I want to go to that dentist again,' she thought, remembering when she had to go for a cavity filling. She shuddered.

Then she cursed herself as it happened.

When her eyes met hers in the mirror.

She didn't know how long she was standing looking at herself.

"Exactly like her," she whispered angrily.

She immediately turned away and unlocked the door and opened it.

She almost growled as she saw who stood in front of her.

Kagome.

Jade looked at the woman who was wide eyed looking down at her with her light pink gown that could pass for a Victoria Secret PJ. Which probably is but that doesn't matter. And she had her fist up, ready to knock on the door.

Jade sighed frustratingly. "It's all your's," she said as she walked pass by Kagome.

Jade walked to her door reaching for the door knob.

"Jade?"

Jade sighed. She turned to find Kagome staring at her of what seemed to be a soft look and if you really study more into it, it looks like there was some pleading emotion in them, also.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

Kagome wasn't at all surprised with the reply.

"I was hoping to maybe we can hang out after you from school and maybe show me around the town," she said, hoppingly.

Jade raised a brow. "Why don't you ask Sango to show you around?"

Was it she or did it seem that everytime she answers to her she says it in a harsh way?

Kagome smiled lightly. "Yeah, but I was hoping maybe we can spend some time together."

Jade snorted. "Like hell."

Kagome again for a second had that flash run through her head like in dinner time. She shook her head slightly. "Jade . . . " she tried again.

Jade gave her a look.

A look that showed all of her emotions.

All the pain, the suffering, the agony she had in her.

A look of hatred.

Kagome felt her heart twist and turn, painfully.

Jade glared at her. "Don't you dare," she said harshly in a low voice. She didn't want to wake Sango and Miroku. "Don't you say after all these years _you_ now want to spend some time with _me_? Don't _you _dare!" she said with the emotion running through her.

"Jade," Kagome tried to reason.

Jade shook her head. "No! Who do you think you are?" she asked as she looked at her. "Seriously. You can't just come back and pretend _nothing_ happened! And don't think that now you just want to act like my _mother _now! The world doesn't work that way. _You_ left me. _Me!_ You have no right to think everything is going to be okay. _No_ right!"

Kagome's breathing grew faster. "Jade . . . " she didn't know what to say. Her words may be simple, but with that type of emotion . . . it makes you want to cry.

Jade closed her eyes for a moment. "Because of you . . . my life is the way it is," she whispered.

She turned around and opened her bed room door. She looked back at her.

"If you'll excuse me, I have school tomorrow and I don't want to waste any more of my time with someone like _you_."

She went inside.

Leaving Kagome alone.

Not bothering to see the tears running down her mother's cheeks.

* * *

**Yay! New Chappie! So how's this one? Good? Bad? Suggestions for the next chapter? Let me know! I would greatly appreciate it.**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	10. Rain, Rain Go Away

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha**.

**Title-** Left Behind

**Summary-** She loved him. He loved her. One night changed everything and she ran away. Now she's back only to find the one thing she left behind was the thing she wished she didn't.

**Genre-** Romance/Drama

**Note- They are ALL human. No demons or** **hanyous!**

**

* * *

Chapter 10: Rain, Rain Go Away**

Jade rolled her eyes as she heard another storm of giggles. She groaned and buried her head in her arms as she rested against the kitchen counter.

'It's been two weeks!' she yelled in her mind.

"Jade!"

Jade bit her bottom lips angrily. "What, Sango?" she yelled back.

"Could you be a sweetheart and bring us some ice teas?" Sango asked sweetly.

Jade let out a very loud, frustrated sigh. She had enough of it. For the past two weeks all she did was serve this, serve that. And the nerve of Sango and Miroku to act like nothing happened. She did her best to avoid Kagome. She only sees her at least one time a day. And she hasn't started work yet. Each day she is getting annoyed and angrier.

Each fucking day.

And she had enough of it.

She got up from the chair she sat and walked pass the living where the two chatty women sat.

"Where's my ice tea?" Sango asked with a raised brow.

Jade stopped and faced her guardian with a frown. "You got two arms and two legs and a beating heart! Get it your fucking self!" she growled.

Now it was Sango's turn to frown. As she was about to say something, someone beat her to it.

"Jade!" Kagome said firmly as she stood up from the couch to face her. "You should not talk in such a way to Sango! Do you understand? Apologize right now, young lady!"

Jade looked at her like she grew another head. Then she snorted, "Oh please. You are in no position to tell me what to do."

"Don't you talk to me like that," Kagome said firmly again, ignoring her comment.

Jade rolled her eyes and started walking up the stairs.

"Jade!" Kagome yelled. "Come back here! I'm not done with you, yet."

Jade stopped and looked Kagome with a frown. "You know what? Go to hell, you fucking two face!" she yelled angrily and ran up the stairs to her room.

Kagome stood there shocked. When she heard a door slam, she turned back around, slowly, and sat sat. Still in shock.

Sango looked at her friends with concern on her face. She laid a hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "Kagome? You okay?" she asked.

Kagome furrowed her brows, lightly.

"Two face. . ." she whispered.

Sango held a confused look. Then she shook her head. "I'm sure she didn't mean it, Kagome. Jade has a bad temper. It's alright," she said reassuringly.

Kagome shook her head lightly. "No," she said quietly, feeling tears forming. "She meant it. I know she did. I don't blame her."

"Kagome. . ." Sango didn't know what to say.

Kagome stood and gave her friends a small smile. "I've been walking around this house for two weeks now. I think I need some fresh air," she said. She walked towards the door.

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned to her friends as she was about to leave.

"Besides," she said with a ghostly smile. "I've been wanting to know what's changed around this place."

She walked out the door.

* * *

She didn't know why she walked to this place first. But if she didn't then when will she?

She sighed as she shakily knocked on the wooden door.

She still didn't know why she came to this place.

She held her breathe as she noticed the door knob twisting.

The door opens.

"Can I help . . ." the man asked as he trailed off.

Kagome felt her tears forming again and now falling down her cheeks.

'He's so mature now,' she thought.

"Hey," she said quietly. She didn't really know what else to say.

The man looked at her in disbelieve. Without hesitation he hugged her tightly to him. He felt tears of his own falling down his cheeks.

"Kagome. . ." he breathed.

Kagome let out a sob and wrapped her arms around him also. Holding him tightly.

"It's good to see you again Souta," she whispered.

* * *

"So are you ever going to tell me what you've been doing for the past twelve years or are you just going to sit on your fat ass and eat all my ice cream?" Souta asked, smirking.

Kagome froze as the spoon filled with strawberry ice cream was close to her mouth. She look at her younger brother and gently put the spoon down.

"Well. . .I see you haven't changed a bit, squirt," she said.

Souta rolled his eyes. "I'm so not a squirt," he said. But then he put on a serious face. "But seriously Kagome . . .what happened?" he asked.

Kagome sighed. Souta has always been one who doesn't beat around the bush and gets straight to the point.

"I was just around the neighborhood," she said, "And I thought I would stop by."

Souta chuckled. "After twelve years of your absence? You finally come back? Tell me the real truth, Kagome," he said seriously.

Kagome bit her bottom lip. "I . . ." what can she say?

Souta's expression softened. "Tell me later," he said. "So?"

Kagome let out a sigh of relief and raised her brow. "So?"

Souta grinned. "How does it feel to be thirty-one years old? Old, neh?"

Kagome bit back a smile and hit her brother on the shoulder. "You dork. Stop reminding me," she said.

Souta laughed.

Kagome raised a brow. "How does it feel to be twenty, huh?" she asked.

Souta smiled. "It's so fucking awesome!"

Kagome chuckled. "How's school?"

Souta raised a brow. "How'd you know?"

"Sango told me about a week ago," she said.

Souta nodded. "So you've been her for how long, now?"

Kagome gave him a sad look. "Two weeks."

"And you didn't even bother to come by and say hi sooner," Souta said disappointingly.

Kagome rubbed her temples. "I'm sorry. . .it's that. . ."

"Jade?" he asked softly.

Kagome looked up at him sighed, miserably. "Souta? Do you visit her?" she asked, quietly.

Souta looked away from her and looked straight ahead into nothingness. He sighed, "As much as I can."

Kagome nodded looking down on her lap and bit her bottom lip. "Do you love her?" she asked again.

This time Souta face her sister and grabbed her gently, yet firmly on her chin and made her to look at him. He shook his head lightly, "That isn't a question that should be asked, Kagome. How could I not? She's my niece. If I was older I would have taken her in with me but I wasn't. And she wants to stay with Sango."

Kagome looked a little surprised. "You asked her to move in with you?" she asked.

Souta let go of her chin and nodded. "Yeah," he said. "I did. But she wants to be with Sango." He smiled sadly as he looked his sister in the eye. "She's so attach to Sango like you were, Kags."

Kagome bit her lip again to stop a sob that threaten to come. She shook her head furiously. "No. She's can't be like me, Souta," she said miserably. "She's nothing like me. And I wish she isn't. So. . .please," she whispered. "Don't say she's like me. I'm a horrible person."

Souta got up from his seat and wrapped his arms around his sister. He rested his head on top of her's. "Let it out, Kags," he whispered.

And she did. She cried and repeatedly said, "She's can't be like me. She can't be like me."

Souta pulled away a little and knelt down to meet his sister's eyes. He grabbed her chin a with his thumb he wiped away her tears. "Don't ever say that," he whispered firmly. "Don't ever say you're a horrible person. You got that?"

Kagome stared at her brother. "How can you say that after I abandon my child?" she asked tormented.

Souta sighed deeply. "Because you're my sister and no matter what you do, I will always love you," he said with his voice filled with emotion.

Kagome let out a sob and immediately hugged her brother. And he hugged back.

Souta pulled away slightly. He looked at Kagome with such sad eyes.

Kagome noticed something bothered him. "What?" she whispered.

Souta narrowed his eyes softly. "How? How is it that I never knew you and mom had problems? Was I that blind?" he asked in a soft whisper.

Kagome smiled sadly. She cupped her brother's cheek as she spoke, "Souta. . .you were just eight years old. You were always out with your friends and sleeping over. You were just a kid."

Souta shook his head. "But how is it that when I was home I never noticed the fights between you two."

Kagome sighed. "We tried not to fight infront of you. We didn't want you to witness it."

Souta bit his cheek. "Why?"

"You were just a kid."

Souta nodded. "I'm glad you're back, sis."

Kagome smiled as she heard him say that. She hasn't been called sis for a long time and she missed it.

But then. . .

Her smile faltered.

"Souta?" she asked.

Souta who broke away from his sister and stood up, walked over to the fridge then he turned around to face her. "Sup?"

Kagome bit her lip. "Where's mom?" she asked lightly.

Souta felt his muscles tense and looked away from his sister. He held a grim look on his young face. "Kagome . . ."

Kagome knew there was something wrong. She immediately stood up. She walked over to her brother and put on a serious face. "Souta," she said. "Where's mom?"

Souta looked any where but his sister with teary eyes. "She's . .."

"Souta!"

Souta shut his eyes tightly. "She's with dad, Kagome," he whispered.

Kagome took a step back. "What?" she asked in shock.

Souta opened his eyes and stared at her lost face. "She's dead, Kagome," he said, sadly, "She's been dead for seven years."

Kagome shook her head and grabbed fists of her hair. "What?" she screamed. "What?"

"Kagome, calm down," he said, carefully.

Kagome continued her actions. "How? Why?" she cried.

Souta grabbed her from the shoulders. "Kagome, look at me," he said.

But she didn't.

He shook her. "Kagome! Look at me!"

Now she did. "How?" she whined.

Souta took deep breathes. "Kagome, she died from a tumor that was in her back, close to her spine. When she barely found out what she had it was too late, do you understand?" he said.

Kagome covered her mouth with her hands. "Mom?"

"Kagome, she really was sorry," he whispered. "She just wished she would of said it before she died."

Kagome cried as she held her brother. "I'm so sorry, Souta. This is one of the other things I regret leaving. I'm so sorry," she cried in her brother's chest.

Souta sniffled as he held her also.

Kagome held on to him tighter. "I'm sorry I left you alone through this," she said with guilt.

Souta shook his head. "As much as I wished you were here I knew I had to suck it up and be a man."

Kagome shook her head. "No, I left you alone. Our mother died and you were alone. What kind of sister am I?" she said disgusted by herself.

"My sister," Souta replied.

"Where is she buried?" she asked. Even though her mom and er had their problem it never meant she stopped loving her mother. And coming back after such a long absence . . .it hurts.

Souta sighed. "She's not. She wanted to be cremated and wanted her ashes to be spread in the ocean. You know how much she wanted to sail across the ocean. Now she can."

Kagome sighed. "I can't believe this."

Souta pulled away from their hug. "Kagome, a lot of things changed since you left. What happened, happened."

Kagome bit her lip. "But how would you feel to know that your mother's been dead for seven years and didn't even know."

"It's not like you left us a number or anything," he mumbled.

Kagome heard him. She doesn't blame him.

"I need to get going now," she said as she walked away from him.

Souta nodded. "Alright. But please come back and visit more," he plead.

Kagome nodded as she headed towards the door. "I will. And you come to visit me also."

She went out the door with Souta watching her leave.

"Good luck," he whispered.

_'Sango hasn't told her, yet, it seems.'_

* * *

She fell to her knees as she let out the loud sob she kept inside her. She let the big, hot tears run down her cheeks. She knew something like this could happen. After a long absence, of course thing would change. However, she didn't think it would hurt this much.

She looked straight ahead of her. Why did she come here again? Why this place? It hold too many memories. So why did she come?

She sighed as she shifted her body to only sit on her butt and bring her knees to her chest. She smiled sadly as she admire the clear, clean water from the lake in front of her. It's as beautiful as ever.

She took a deep breath and exhale ever so slowly. The forest still smelt like fresh moss.

'This place hasn't as much,' she thought, sadly as she wiped her tears away. She sniffled lightly.

She closed her eyes and flashes of memories came across her mind. She bit her bottom lip again.

_'I'm so sorry.'_

SNAP

She opened her eyes quickly and held her breath. Her heart beating a little fast.

"What are you doing here?"

Her muscles relaxed and exhale.

"Jade," she greeted.

Jade came to view from the corner of her left eye. She sat down the same position, not looking at her, but straight ahead.

"You didn't answer my question," she said gruffly. "What are you doing here? What are you stalking me now?"

Kagome stood quiet.

Jade frowned and turned to face her. Her eyes widen slightly.

"You look like shit," she said, stunned.

And she was right. Kagome's skin looked pasty and white. Her red, puffy eyes looking straight ahead, still. And her breathing was somewhat shaky.

Jade shook her head. "You went to see Uncle Souta, didn't you?" she mumbled.

Kagome turned to her, a little surprised. "How did you-"

"Sango thought it would have been better if you heard the news about your mother from him," she said with hard eyes. "So she kept quiet. Which comes to my conclusion, you did see Uncle Souta and he told."

Kagome closed her eyes and let a tear fall down. She opened her eyes slowly and saw that Jade was staring at her curiously.

"Yes?" she asked.

Jade shook her head. "I just never thought that even a cold-hearted bitch such as yourself would even shed a tear," she said flatly.

Kagome winced a little. "You don't know me that well, Jade," she answered slowly.

Jade snorted and looked away. "Exactly. And you don't know me."

Kagome looked away also.

They sat in a silence, tension filling the air. Both looking at the lake.

Kagome's eyes softened. "I'm starting work in two days," she said. She doesn't like the silence.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Well that's good news," she said. "For me that is," she added.

Kagome sighed. "Jade," she started.

"Don't," Jade said firmly. "Don't bother. I already told you. And I don't want to hear your lies."

"I like to lie, Jade," Kagome said.

"But it doesn't mean you won't," she whispered.

A light mist fell on both of them. They both looked up quickly.

"It's raining," Kagome whispered.

"Don't tell me you call this rain," Jade rolled her eyes. "It's only a mist."

"Why?" Kagome asked softly.

Jade raised a brow. She turned to Kagome. "Why what?" she asked confused. "That is misting? How the hell should I know?"

Kagome shook her head. "No," she spoke softly. "Why are you here?"

Jade shifted. She put on a hard face. "Can a girl get out of her house once in a while? It's not like I need permission from you?" she snapped.

Kagome smirked softly. "You don't. But . . .why are you here? By the lake? In this spot?"

Jade shifted her eyes to look anywhere but her. "I come here a lot. This is my favorite spot. I like to wander in the forest because it helps me sort things out," she answered.

"Hmm."

Jade cleared her throat. "Why do you ask?"

Kagome looked up and let the mist cool her face.

Jade stared at her.

'How can she look . . .and yet . . .'

Kagome looked back at Jade. "You're some what happy I came back," she whispered.

Jade's eyes hardened, immediately. "Oh please," she sneered. "That's a load of bull. I hate you, remember?"

"Do you?" Kagome asked. Her blue eyes met her younger version's eyes. "Or do you just hate how people compare you to me and never get to know the real you?"

She noticed how Jade's eyes looked stunned for a second, but they were gone and replaced by anger.

"I hate you because you made my life miserable!" Jade scowled.

Kagome kept her intense stare. "Why? Sango and Miroku seem to love you. Souta visits you as much as he can. He even offered to let you live with him. And what about your friends? They-"

"I don't have friends," Jade interrupted.

Kagome's features softened. "Because of me?"

Jade rolled her eyes and looked away from her. "Because I don't need them," she answered.

"Jade . . ." Kagome breathed.

"This a fucking waste of my time," she growled as she stood up.

Kagome stood, also.

"We need to talk," Kagome said, gently.

Jade frowned. "Like hell we do," she sneered. She started to walk away.

But she was stopped. Turning to see Kagome staring intensely at her and had a good hold on her wrist, but gentle enough not to hurt her.

Jade's eye's lit up in anger. She tried to wiggle her hand away. "Let go!" she yelled.

Kagome frowned. "No," she said in the firm tone she did earlier.

Jade clenched her teeth. "I said I don't want to talk about it," she growled.

Kagome kept her frowned. "Too bad cause we're gonna talk."

Jade shook her head and continued to struggle away from her grip. "Let me go!"

The mist started to get heavier into a light rain.

"Why did you follow me?" Kagome demanded.

Jade furrowed her brows. "Are you on crack? Why would I follow you?"

Kagome raised a brow. "That's what I want to know. How else did you know that I went to Souta's house and came here. You don't know me that well, Jade. So why did you follow me?"

"I didn't follow you!" she yelled.

The rain getting harder, neither of them seem to care.

"I hate you," Jade whispered.

Kagome's face softened. "You don't hate me, Jade. You hate the fact that you remind people of me and you know it," she said softly.

Jade felt hot tears forming. "Let me go," she whispered.

Kagome shook her head slowly, feeling tear of her own.

The rain now grew heavy. Wetting both of them.

"I didn't come back for the job, Jade," she said quietly.

Jade cursed as a tear fell down her cheek. But thank God it was raining.

"I came back because I was tired of running away," Kagome quietly said.

Jade clenched her teeth harder and stared to wiggle her hand away. "Just let me go," she said in a harsh tone. "Why don't you just leave and stop making my life worse!"

Kagome sighed. "You really do act like me."

Jade let out an angry scream. "I'm _nothing_ like you!" she yelled.

Kagome put on a frown. "Then stop running away like _I _did!" she yelled back.

Jade froze.

What Kagome did surprised the both of them.

Kagome, for the very first time after twelve years, brought her daughter into her arms.

Jade stood in shock as she felt delicate arms wrap around her frame and embrace her tightly. She almost forgot to breathe as she felt an electric vibe run through her body.

Kagome cried as she held her daughter. She placed her head on top of her's. How much she had long to have her in her arms again. How she missed her. How she _loved_ her.

Then she felt small hands on her chest trying to push her away, but held on tighter.

"Let me go," Jade whispered, desperately as she tried to get away from her. Her face was hidden from Kagome's view.

Kagome shook her head and let tears run down her face. "I won't," she whispered. "Not any more."

Jade let out a loud sob. "Why did you have to come back?" she whined as she cried. "Why? Dammit! Why?"

Kagome paused for a moment. Before she found her answer.

"Like I said," she said lightly, "I'm tired of running away."

Kagome gasped as she felt small arms wrap around her body and returned the embrace.

Kagome bit her bottom lip. She slowly kissed Jade on top of her head.

Jade slowly lifted her head to face Kagome. She was still crying and a little shaky. Her breathing was shallow.

Jade narrowed her eyes, but not in an angry way, but in a soft way.

Shaking her head lightly, she spoke, "But I can't forgive you," she said quieter than a whisper.

"I know," Kagome said in a sad voice.

They both stood like that for a while in silence.

"It's raining," Jade said, casually.

Kagome looked up at the sky and let the cool tears of heaven hit her face.

"It is," she agreed.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. It was kind of tricky to write this chapter. However, I hope you guys enjoyed it. But more is to come and the story's suspense will rise.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	11. A Ghost From The Past

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Title**- Left Behind

**Summary-** She loved him. He loved her. One night changed everything and she ran away. Now she's back only to find the one thing she left behind was the thing she wished she didn't.

**Genre-** Romance/Drama

**Note- They are ALL human. No demons or hanyous!**

**

* * *

Chapter 11: A Ghost From The Past**

Kagome opened her eyes slowly and closed them right back when she felt the morning light burn them. She sighed and decided to try again. Opening her water color eyes to the shining sun.

'I have to remember to close the blinds at night,' she told herself.

Then she heard a groan.

Her eyes widen for a second and looked down to her chest. Her expression softened.

Jade was sleeping in her arms.

Kagome smiled softly as she traced her long, delicate fingers across the young girl's porcelain cheek.

She woke her up early at night by climbing into bed with her. She didn't say any words, but she grabbed her arms and placed them around her. Kagome didn't protest and held her close to her. They both slept.

She sighed as she remembered. They didn't have that tension anymore, thanking the lord, silently. But that doesn't mean it isn't awkward around them. It's not like you can just get along with someone so easily and forget everything, right?

Kagome studied her closely. Her eyebrows pulled together as she noticed why people say they look alike. It almost scared her when she noticed it was like looking at her own reflection. She knew they would share a similar look, but this was too good to be true. Is it even possible that a daughter could look exactly like her mother?

'Let's just pray she isn't like me, though,' she told herself.

She glanced at the alarm clock that was placed on her bed stand and her eyes widen at the time.

6:34 a.m.

She looked down to Jade and placed a hand on her shoulder. She shook her lightly.

"Jade," she whispered.

The young girl groaned, but didn't wake.

Kagome rolled her eyes. And shook her a little more rougher. "Jade," she said louder.

Jade frowned and opened her eyes and glared at Kagome. "WHAT?"

Kagome chuckled, but froze. Another image went through her mind. This girl certainly could pass to be her twin sister by the looks . . .

'But her behavior is like . . .' her mind trailed off. She shook her head and gave Jade full attention.

Jade rose an eyebrow, waiting to know why she was awakened.

"You need to get ready for school and I need to get ready for my first day of work," she explained.

Jade's eyes widen and turned to look at the clock.

"Shit," she hissed and jumped out of bed. "The bathroom is mine!" she yelled as she ran to the door.

"Just hurry up!" Kagome yelled as the door closed.

* * *

"Thanks Sango," Kagome said as she was given her coffee. She smelt it and let out a pleasurable sigh as she enjoyed the aroma.

"Don't have an orgasm in my kitchen, now, Kagome," Miroku said, slyly, as he enter the kitchen with a grin.

Kagome smirked. "But Taster's Choice is such a turn on," she said in a soft, quiet voice.

Miroku's eyes widen, dramatically. "What ever happened to the innocent Kagome I knew?"

"I probably spend to much time with you, Miroku," Kagome said flatly.

Sango shook her head at the humor. She walked over to her husband and wrapped her arms around him in a loving manner.

Miroku smiled at her. "Good morning to you, too," he said, wrapping his arm around her.

Kagome stared at the couple gazing at each other with love and joy. She closed her eyes and turned her back towards them and took a sip of her coffee. She sighed sadly. Opening her pained eyes as she heard them kiss.

"Go get a room, you guys," said a entering the kitchen.

Kagome turned to see Jade looking at the blushing couple, teasingly.

Jade sighed as she stretched her arms upward. She looked at everyone. "Morning," she said.

Sango grabbed a plate with a piece of toast on it. She handed it to Jade. "Morning. Now hurry up. You don't want to be late for school," she said.

Jade rolled her eyes. "God forbid that I'm late for school," she said sarcastically. She took the toast and not the plate. She eyed Kagome and then her cup. She walked towards her.

Kagome rose a brow as Jade came close to her. "Hey!" she complained as the young girl snatched her cup of coffee and chugged the whole thing down.

Jade sighed in satisfaction. "You gotta love Taster's Choice coffee," she said and she placed the toast in between her teeth. She looked at Miroku. "Well," she said. "Aren't taking me to school?

Miroku nodded and walked out of the kitchen.

Jade waved to Sango and then she looked back at Kagome.

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat as she heard Jade speak.

"Good luck on your first day, Kagome," she said and left.

Kagome felt her stomach twist as she said her name for the first time. But couldn't help but feel a little sad that she refer to her with her name.

Then she felt someone staring at her. She turned her eyes only to find Sango staring at her with happy eyes.

Kagome fought a smile and sighed. "Shut up," she muttered.

Sango laughed. "Wasn't gonna say anything."

* * *

"Hi. My name's Kagome Higurashi. I'm suppose to start work today," Kagome said as to one of the secretaries.

The young woman looked up and smiled warmly at Kagome. "Oh, yes! Higurashi!" she said bubbly.

Kagome stared at her in awe. 'Is this girl on crack?' she asked herself.

The young woman before her had long, raven hair, big, brown eyes, and she seemed slim and slender. She's pretty. But that wasn't what got Kagome's attention. It was her cheerful smile.

Too much of a happy person.

"I'm Rin Tashio," she said, extending her hand.

Kagome grabbed it and shook it firmly. "Nice to meet you."

Rin's happy eyes widen for a sec. "Wow! Nice hand shake. Finally, another woman can give out a hand shake properly!" she said in her bubbly voice.

Kagome smiled. "Thanks," she said, releasing her hand.

"Oh!" Rin said. "I forgot! You're able to go in the office. Mr. Tashio is waiting for you." She pointed to the door.

Kagome nodded and walked over. She took in a deep breathe and knock on the wooden door.

"Enter."

She shivered as she heard the cold, demanding voice. You could tell this guy means business.

She opened the door and entered . Kagome's eyes were straight ahead to find a chair facing towards her. Mr. Tashio has his back towards her.

'Typical,' she though as she closed the door.

She walked towards the desk. "Good morning, Mr. Tashio," she said in a professional voice.

When he turned, Kagome could of sworn she almost fainted as she felt the color of her skin fade.

This man . . .

This MAN . . .

THIS MAN . . .

Silver hair.

Golden eyes.

Kagome felt her heart stop for a second.

He rose up and extended his strong hand. "Good morning, Ms. Higurashi," he said in a strong voice.

Kagome could of sworn she looked like a little girl goggling and extended her hand and shook his hand in a firm grip.

"I'm Sesshomaru Tashio," he said in his cold voice. "And you are one minute late," he stated.

Kagome shook her head and mentally smack herself. She continued to stare at the man before her, erasing all images in her head. "I'm so very sorry, Mr. Tashio. I was distracted on the way in," she explained.

"Rin," he noted.

Kagome nodded.

Sesshomaru nodded and sat back down. He extended his hand out, "Please have a seat, Ms. Higurashi."

Kagome obeyed him. "Thank you," she said politely.

Sesshomaru leaned over his desk and placed his fist under his chin. "One thing is first," he said coldly. "Welcome on your first day in the Tashio Company."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you."

Sesshomaru glared at her with his intense eyes.

Kagome stared to feel uneasy. "Mr. Tashio?" she didn't like him staring at her like that.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "As you know this company buys other companies and sells them to other one's."

Kagome nodded. "I know of that."

"Good. Now that we have this clear and already welcomed you, I think we are done," he said.

Kagome raised a brow. 'That's it?'

He rose and so did she. "Now remember. You are a secretary here now. I expect you to work your hardest for the Vice President of this company."

Kagome gave him a confuse look. "I thought I was working for you," she said.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Not literally._ I_ am the President of the company. Rin is _my _secretary. _You_ are working for the Vice President which happens to be my brother," he said once again in his cold voice.

Kagome was about to ask a question but she was beaten.

"He's on a business trip right now. He'll be coming back tonight and see you tomorrow. You will also accompany him to other business trips. Is that clear?" he asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good. You may leave and tell Rin to tell you where your office is," he said, now sitting down and turning around. "Goodbye, Ms. Higurashi."

"Goodbye, Mr. Tashio,"she said as she exited from the office.

Kagome let out a loud sigh as the door closed and walked towards Rin.

Rin looked up and smiled brightly at Kagome. "Done?" she asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, but he said you will show me to my office?"

Rin nodded and got up from her desk. "Follow me," she said cheerfully.

The office wasn't far and there seem to be another office next to her's.

"Here we are!" Rin cheered.

"Rin?"

"Yes?" Rin replied.

Kagome looked at the office next to her's. It was in the same room. "Who sits there?"

Rin looked at where she referred to and giggled. "That's where your boss sits, silly," she said. "But I have to go now. Your work in the desk. All you have to do is organize the document in order. It's simple. I'm going to be late for brunch with Sesshomaru," she said as she walked away.

"Brunch?" Kagome said confuse and a little too loud.

Rin turned to face her. "Yeah," she smiled. "Apparently, Mr. Tashio is my husband."

Kagome's eyes widen. "What?"

Rin nodded. "And if you're wondering why my office is outside from his is because he doesn't want 'distractions' if you know what I mean," she giggled. "Bye." And she left.

Kagome shook her head and walked to her desk. She sweat dropped when she saw huge stacks of documents on her desk. And Rin said it's simple?

She sighed. "People these days."

She quickly got into work mode.

* * *

"I'm home!" Kagome shouted as she entered the house.

"Back so soon," Jade said in a bore tone, as she sat on the floor against the sofa watching television. "I thought you work late. It's only six o'clock."

Kagome raised her brow. "I start at eight tomorrow and work up until nine. I was let out of work early today and _only _today," she explained. "And aren't you suppose to do homework or be in bed?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "I don't have a bed time. Sango and Miroku think it's better that I take on the responsibility of my sleeping hours," she said casually. "And I finished my homework."

Kagome nodded understanding. She placed her purse on one of the sofas and took of her coat and walked towards the coat closet. She quickly placed it there.

Kagome, then, sat down on the couch. Jade was still sitting on the floor.

"Why are you sitting on the floor?" Kagome asked curious.

Jade turned her head, slightly, still watching the television, but giving Kagome attention. "Why shouldn't I?" she responded.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "That's something your Uncle Souta would say," she muttered.

Jade snorted, "Where do you think I got that line from? Miroku?"

Kagome chuckled. She gave her attention to the television. "You're watching Pretty Woman?" she asked surprised.

Jade nodded. "One of my all time favorites," she said.

Kagome smiled. "Mine too. I remembered the first time I watched it at the movies . . ." her voice trailed off as another flash came through her mind. She quickly shook her head, furiously.

Jade looked at her strangely. "You okay?"

Kagome bit her lip. "Yeah," she whispered.

Jade shrugged it off. "Whatever."

"Kagome, you're home!"

Kagome turned around to find Sango and Miroku coming down the stairs. "Hey guys," she greeted lightly.

"How was work, today, Kagome?" Miroku asked slowly.

Kagome furrowed her brow, wondering why he would ask that question in that tone of voice. "It was alright. But I'm coming from work late tomorrow, though," she said.

Miroku eyed her and then nodded. "Oh," he muttered.

Sango elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow!"

Kagome raised a brow. "Oooooookay . . .weirdos," she mumbled and turned back to watch the televisions but found Jade staring at her.

Kagome furrowed her brows as she noticed the same mischief in the young girl's eyes as the first night she came back. She turned her head to look at Miroku and Sango, who had a blank expression.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "What are you guys hiding?" she asked curiously.

Jade smirked.

_That _got Kagome's attention.

The phone rang.

"I'll get it!" jade yelled and ran towards the phone. When she reached for it, she looked at the caller I.D. and her face stretched into a wide smile and let out a small laugh. "This gets more interesting every fucking second," she mumbled.

She answered the phone.

"Dominoes Pizza. How can I help you?" she said jokingly.

Kagome turned her gaze to Miroku and Sango, who both stared at Jade with wide eyes. They seem to be frozen. She walked towards them, but they didn't seem to notice her. Her gaze returned to Jade who happen to be laughing.

Jade's eyes grew wide and a smile grew on her face again. "You're kidding!" she said happily. "I thought you weren't coming back for another week."

Kagome continued to stare at her. She noticed Jade's smile getting bigger by the second. She has never seen her act so happy in the time she's been here.

"You're at the door!" Jade practically screamed. "Bye!" And she hung up.

Kagome kept her eyes on the excited girl as she ran towards the door, opening it.

'Who could be at the door?' Kagome asked herself.

Jade looked like a happy, little girl jumping up and down.

"Dad!"

Kagome's eyes widen and her heart stopped. She felt her body freeze all over.

'D-dad?' the word crossed her mind.

Kagome felt her body shake.

'What the hell? Kouga?'

Millions of thoughts went through her head.

Without knowing, Kagome's feet dragged her closer to the door with each step.

She had her hand on the knob and was about to open the door wider to see, but then_ it_ stop stopped her.

"Hey squirt," said a masculine, jubilant voice.

Kagome felt her lungs lose function to breathe properly.

Is she hallucinating?

Is she going crazy?

She opened the door to see who was _really _there.

Those haunting eyes looked her way and widen from the shock, also. The person's mouth hanged opened. This person must of thought the same as Kagome did.

Is this really happening?

"Kagome . . ." the voice sounded like it was forced out from the total shock.

Kagome continued to stare at the visitor. She still couldn't believe it. After twelve years, this very same person was always haunting her.

Finally getting the strength to get her voice back, she spoke . . .

"Hello . . .Inuyasha."

* * *

**duN . . . dUN . . . DUN! A new chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed this one! And please stay tuned for the next one.**

**And please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	12. Greetings

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Title-** Left Behind

**Summary-** She loved him. He loved her. One night changed everything and she ran away. Now she's back only to find the one thing she left behind was the thing she wished she didn't.

**Genre-** Romance/Drama

**Note- They are ALL human. No demons or hanyous!**

**

* * *

Chapter 12: Greetings **

Kagome's eyes softened as she continue to stare at the visitor at the door.

Golden eyes seem to get over the shock and turned emotionless.

Jade raised an eyebrow as she studied the two adults before her. She half smirked and then cleared her throat. "So . . .um . . .yeah," she said as she grabbed on Inuyasha's hand and dragged him inside.

Finally, he looked down to see the young girl, smiling at him happily.

"Don't you wanna come in?" Jade asked innocently.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who looked like she jumped, and then at Jade. He raised a brow. "Even if I didn't want to, you still dragged me in," he said casually.

Jade frowned. "You smart-ass."

"Look who's talking," he smirked.

"Inuyasha! Nice to see you again, buddy!" Miroku blurted out, excitingly, out of no where.

"Yeah. It's nice to see you again," Sango muttered, looking anywhere but him.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "It's only been a three weeks," he said annoyed. "You know I was going to come back . . .not like _some_ people," he muttered the last part, looking back at Kagome.

Then everyone looked back at her.

Kagome's eyes were still on Inuyasha. She didn't notice she was staring and still holding on the door knob, until Inuyasha walked over to her. She blinked and looked down trying to hide her blush.

Inuyasha reached to grab the door and pulled it slightly away from Kagome, causing her to let go of the door knob. He leaned down to make eye contact with her. He smirked when she looked up and let out an audible gasp.

"You know," he whispered huskily. "It's rude to stare."

Kagome's eyes widen. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing come out.

Inuyasha eyed her body, down and up. "Well . . . I can see you haven't changed much," he commented. He turned around and grabbed the door knob from the outside. He looked at the married couple. "I'm taking Jade for dinner tonight, okay?" he said flatly. It was clear he didn't want to be near _her._

"You don't need our permission, you know that my dear friend," Miroku said as he walked to the couch and sat down.

"Get your coat, Jade. It's kinda chilly tonight," Sango said monotonously.

Jade smiled even more as she ran to the coat closet and pulled out her coat. She quickly put it on. As she headed to the door she noticed Kagome stood still in the same spot. She was looking ahead. Jade stood in front of her and waved her hand in front of her face. It caught her attention ad Kagome looked down. Jade smiled lightly. "See you later, Kagome," she said gently.

Kagome nodded.

Jade looked away and looked at Inuyasha, who looked like he turned away quickly not wanting to seem like he was looking at them. Jade pulled on his sleeve from his coat and walked out of the house. "Come on," she said.

Inuyasha nodded and walked out, closing the door.

Hearing the door close, Kagome let out a loud sigh she's been holding. She looked up and noticed how Miroku and Sango were staring at her with concerned looks. She smiled lightly. "I'm fine guys," she said casually.

"You didn't act fine to me, Kagome," Miroku commented.

"Kagome . . ." Sango said.

Kagome looked at Miroku. "I'm fine." She walked up stairs, ignoring the four eyes following her.

* * *

"I LOVE SPAGHETTI!" Jade said out loud in pure joy. 

Inuyasha sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" he groaned as people eyed them.

Jade looked around, noticing people staring at them because of her outburst.

She flicked them off.

"Jade! Are you trying to get us kicked out of this restaurant, too," Inuyasha scowled.

Jade sniggered. "Lighten up," she said as she continued to eat. "Uncle Souta said it's good to show people to mind their own business."

Then Jade noticed he didn't retorted with one of his smart ass comments. She looked up, only to find him staring at her intensely.

"What?" Jade asked annoyed.

Inuyasha's eyes were serious. "Why?" he asked flatly.

Jade rose a brow. "Why, what?"

"Why did you behave like that to her?" he asked roughly. "Didn't you say you hate her?"

Jade looked away.

"Jade . . ." he sighed.

Jade looked back at him.

"I'm just a little confused," he explained, playing with his food.

Jade sighed. "We talked . . ." what else can she say?

"And you have forgiven her?" Inuyasha asked, taking some spaghetti in his mouth.

Jade frowned. "What do you think, I'm stupid or somethin?" she growled.

Inuyasha swallowed. "Answer the question, squirt."

Jade shook her head.

Inuyasha stared at her. "You never did hate her," he said casually. "You just hated the fact that you were compared to her."

Jade frowned.

"That's what she told you, didn't she?" he said taking some more spaghetti in his mouth.

"But I didn't forgave her," she sneered.

"I know," he said, looking out the window from the restaurant.

Jade's expression softened. "Dad . . ." she said softly.

Inuyasha looked back at her. "I'm not going to tell you to hate her and act all cold towards her. It's between you and her."

Jade's stared at him with soft eyes. "I didn't forgive her," she said.

Inuyasha rolled his spaghetti with his fork. "You just stated that," he said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Jade lowered her gaze to her lap. "But she is still my mother," she whispered. "I just don't get how can someone who holds so much . . .how . . ."

She heard Inuyasha sighed. "I know. I don't blame you," he said coldly. "But don't ever judge a book by its cover."

Jade sighed. "I know."

* * *

'How can I not know? How stupid can I get?' she asked herself, madly. 

Kagome turned on her side on the bed. Staring at the wall, she questioned herself again.

'It obvious, this town is small,' she told herself.

Her eyes softened as she remembered the man that was downstairs moments ago. He doesn't look like the boyish boy she knew when she was young. Now, he looks more like an erotic super model. As cliche as it sounds, it's true. He doesn't hold the boyish looks he had. He looks a lot more mature and incredibly fierce. He looks like one of those sexy bad boys on magazines that girls drool about. The one's that turn you on with one look. She shook her head, blushing. His silver hair is the same length, she noted. It flows gracefully down his back, just above his waist, like hers. And his eyes. His eyes are still the beautiful, golden-amber hues she remembers. The intensity in them was enough to make her melt.

But then she frowned as she remembered the humor that was in them when he took the door knob out of her hands and embarrass her like that.

'That asshole is still the same,' she said sourly in her mind.

She sighed and turned on her back, rubbing her temples.

'The same characteristics that drove me into his arms . . .twelve years ago,' she thought sadly.

"Honey! I'm home!" Jade yelled as she came inside the house, locking the door.

"Jade, hon, we're right here," Sango said annoyed, watching T.V. with Miroku.

Jade pouted. "Not even a 'hi' do I get?"

Miroku pulled his eyes away from the televison and grinned at Jade. "Hi, sweety!"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Not the type of greeting I was hoping for, but it's something." She put her coat in the coat closet. "Night.," she said quickly as she ran upstairs.

As she stood in front of her door, she sighed. She looked at the door next to hers.

"I think I got some s'plainin to do," she said in an accent.

She walked to the door and lightly knocked. "Kagome?"

"Come in," the small voice called out.

Jade took a deep breathe and opened the door.

The room was dark and there was a figure that laid on the bed.

"Bleak," Jade muttered. She walked in and walked to the bed.

Hopping on, she looked down at Kagome with a playful smile.

Kagome stared at her with questioning eyes. "You think this is funny?"

Jade chuckled. "In a way. But you have to admit. You should of seen it coming," she said flatly.

Kagome sighed. "Who told you?" she asked as she rubbed her temples in frustration.

"He did," she said softly.

Kagome looked at her in shock. "He . . .did?"

Jade nodded slowly. "Yup. I know about your history with him," she said. She tilted her head to the side. "And let me tell you. That was quite bitchy of you to do such a thing to him," she said in her casual voice.

Kagome winced. 'But you only know one side of the story.'

"Jade?" Kagome whispered.

"Yes?" she said kind of annoyed.

Kagome sighed. "Dad?" she questioned.

Jade looked away and sighed. "I know he's not my biological father, Kagome. But he is still like a father to me. More than Miroku, actually," she said quietly. "He's been there for me since I could remember."

Kagome swallowed her own saliva. Did she hear correctly? "Been there for you?" she asked confused.

Jade nodded, finally, looking back. "He's the one who took care of me the most. Taking me to the hospital when I was sick, making sure I do good at work, giving me advice, supporting me, you know . . .stuff . . .like that," she decided to stop as she saw Kagome's tears forming.

Kagome wiped her eyes. She sniffled as she chuckled a little. "You gotta be kidding me?" she whispered pathetically.

"It's not funny," Jade said firmly.

Kagome stared at her as tears silently fell, one by one, down her cheek. "I know . . ." she trailed off.

Jade narrowed her eyes. "Then why do you . . .?"

Kagome smiled sadly, looking up at the ceiling. "He's been there for you, Jade, before you were even born," she whispered.

"What?" Jade asked confused.

Kagome sniffled. "He's the one who was there when I found out I was pregnant. He was there when you were born. I'm sure you know his story," she whispered.

"You mean_ the_ story not_ his_ story," Jade corrected.

"His story," Kagome said firmly.

Jade frowned. "What do you mean by that? Everyone knows you cheated on my dad with some rich bastard," she said cruelly. "And when you found out you were pregnant it went down hill for you. My dad found out you cheated on him and then you go off and marry the bastard. It makes me sick to know I was an offspring produced like that."

Kagome frowned. She grabbed Jade from the hand and pulled her on the other side of the bed, next to Kagome. Kagome pinning her down.

"Let go of me!" Jade said harshly.

Kagome breathed harshly. She looked angry. "Don't you ever," she said furiously. "Ever say that."

Jade glared at her. "It's the truth," she sneered.

"Just get one thing straight here," Kagome said angrily. "I never cheated on him. Do you understand?"

Jade scoffed, "Do you expect me to believe this? Sango said how miserable you were when you left me here with her," she said in a shaky, angry voice. "You couldn't handle the pressure, could you, Kagome? You couldn't handle to take care of me. You didn't even _wan_t me. Not even that _asshole_ of a father that I have."

Kagome's tears fell down her cheeks. "It's true I couldn't handle to take care of you, Jade. And it's true he didn't care about you. But I never, I NEVER said I didn't _want_ you," she said pathetically.

Jade felt her own tears run down her cheeks. "Then why?"

Kagome shook her head. "What difference does it make. I cheated on Inuyasha, didn't I?" she asked with humor.

Jade narrowed her eyes. "You probably regretted it, didn't you? Probably wished you didn't listen to your mother."

Kagome gasped. "How did-"

"Like I said, he told me," Jade interrupted.

Kagome's eyes softened. "Yeah, I regretted everything," she said quietly. "I guess we will always blame the way we are because of the mother."

Jade's eye's softened. "I have no mother to blame," she whispered.

Kagome pulled her close to her and sobbed. "I'm so sorry, Jade," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Jade wrapped her arms around her. "Yeah, me too. But I'm grateful my dad is here at least."

Kagome sighed. "Jade-"

"Like I said. I know he's not my biological father. The real name of my biological father is Kouga Wolf. He's in jail for raping three women, and killing one of them. He's there until the day of his death," she said as if she memorized it by a book. "And Kagome Higurashi took full custody of me and my last name is switch to your maiden name. And you divorced him."

Kagome's eyes widen. "What?" she looked down at Jade. "How did you know that?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "It was on the news that he went to jail and a damn lawyer came to speak with Sango telling her about the divorce and custody crap," she said as if it was the obvious thing to say. "And of course I was told the name of that bastards in jail. I'm not stupid or naive as you think I am."

"No you're not," Kagome frowned. "You're very well informed about things. Thanks to . . .Inuyasha, I presume. That's why you called me a two-face."

Jade nodded. "Yup," she said simply.

Kagome's expression sadden. "I don't blame you."

* * *

"Hello there, Kagome!" Rin chirped happily. "Ready for a new day for work?" 

Kagome yawned involuntary. "Sure," she muttered. "What ever you say, Rin?" She continued to walk to her office.

"See you later!" Rin yelled out.

'Girl MUST be on crack,' Kagome said mentally.

Finally, reaching to her office, Kagome sat down on her chair. She put her elbows on her desk and buried her head in her hands.

Then she without her realizing she was falling asleep. However, she immediately woke up as a loud thud was made before her. She looked at the huge stack of paper in front of her.

"It's not appropriate to sleep on the job, Ms. Higurashi," a muscular voice said.

Kagome's eyes widen and she gasped as she looked up.

"Inuyasha?" she gasped.

Inuyasha stood in front of her, looking like a model with his business suit, with an angry face. "So . . .my brother was right when he said he had a surprise for me?" he growled.

Kagome felt her heart beat faster.

"I need you to check these documents for me," he said with venom in his voice.

Kagome nodded carefully. "Yes, Inu-"

"And you not address me as such," he spat. "You will address me as Mr. Takahashi. Do you understand?"

Kagome's eyes softened. She nodded.

"Good. Now I have work to do," he said firmly. "And you will not waste my time unless you have something for me, understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Takahashi," she whispered.

Inuyasha walked away and out of the office. He felt his heart tug as he witnessed the sadness in the blue eyes he fell in love with many years ago. But he shook it of and put on a fierce face. He walked to his brother's office.

He opened it, only to hear a scream from a woman.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Rin, if you don't mind, I have to talk to your husband.," he said rather annoyed, yet angry.

Rin quickly buttoned her blouse and got off her husband's lap. Blushing, she excused herself from the two men in the office and walked out, closing the door.

Inuyasha eyes his brother angrily.

Sesshomaru held his face emotionless as usual. "What do I owe your visit to my office, little brother?" he asked coldly, standing up.

Inuyasha growled, "You know damn well! What the fuck were you thinking hiring her? Do you know what she did to me?"

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "She was qualified for the job, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha snarled. "Bull shit!"

"Get used to it. Unless you find something wrong with her, fire her," Sesshomaru said seriously.

He was mentally laughing.

"You bastard," Inuyasha spat.

Sesshomaru chuckled as he walked towards the door but stopped at Inuyasha's side. "I think you need to correct yourself. As far as I'm concern, I knew our father," and he left his office.

Inuyasha breathed harshly. He looked down to his feet and closed his eyes to calm down. But it didn't work. Pain, anger, and agony was filling his heart. He opened them and felt tears falling down his cheeks. He wiped them furiously.

He turned around to walk to the door, but he stopped when he touched the knob. He remembered Kagome was there. His eyes softened when he remembered those sad eyes looking at him just a few moments ago.

She hasn't changed much. She's as beautiful as ever. Her body has matured and she has the curves on the right places. Her raven hair is as shiny and long as ever. And it still looks soft. Her lips still look kissable. And her eyes are as mesmerizing as ever. Even before they started dating, he would always tell her how her eyes always got his attention. They still hold the same innocence as they did before. She looks like the same Kagome he knew before.

The same one who broke his heart.

'The heart that has never been healed,' he thought as he finally opened the door and walked out.

* * *

**This chapter was kinda tricky to do. But I hope you guys enjoyed it. I bet you guys still have some questions waiting to be answered.**

**But please stay tuned! And suggestions would be greatly welcomed.**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	13. Tension

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Title**- Left Behind

**Summary**- She loved him. He loved her. One night changed everything and she ran away. Now she's back only to find the one thing she left behind was the thing she wished she didn't.

**Genre**- Romance/Drama

**Note- They are ALL human. No demons or hanyous!**

**

* * *

Chapter 13: Tension**

"I need you to look over these documents for me and make sure there are no errors," Inuyasha said coldly, laying the huge stack of documents on the desk of his secretary.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, Mr. Takahashi," she replied softly, quickly turning her attention to the documents.

Inuyasha stood still, watching her. His eyes eyed her every movement.

Kagome noticing his eyes watching her in such an intense gaze, and looked up. She was almost frightened by his expression. He looked as if he was trying to read her mind. His eyes were so vivid. They were so serious.

"Is there something else I need to do, Mr. Takahashi?" she asked quietly.

Inuyasha fought the urge to growl. He rubbed the edges of his nose with his thumb and index finger. He sighed, "Just go get me some coffee."

Kagome nodded obediently, and stood up. She made her way out of the office quietly.

Inuyasha let out a frustrated sigh as he heard the door close shut. He walked to his desk and sat down. He brought his elbows on top and buried his face in his hands.

There was still that tension between him and Kagome. It's been three weeks. They don't talk to each other, though. Unless it has to do about work and when Kagome greets him in the mornings. He never replies back. Not that he wanted to or anything. But what bothers him the most is when he tells her to do something . . . she does it. And her expression looks . . . well . . . hurt. Who could blame her? He talks to her with the most angry voice. But can you blame him? But her eyes . . . the same eyes that used to shine with life, now are dull. When he first saw her after the long absence, he quickly noticed her eyes. They obviously looked surprised, but the hurt expression rested there and there was something that he thought it could have been happiness, too.

'Stupid bitch,' he cursed mentally. 'Why?'

"Your coffee is here, Mr. Takahashi," he heard the soft voice say.

That was another thing that bothered him. The fact that she calls him 'Mr. Takahashi.' But he can only blame himself. He WAS the one who told her to address him as such.

"Leave it on the desk and get back to work," he growled, not bothering to look at her.

He heard the clicks of the heels she wore walk fast toward his desk and walking back to her own. He gently reached for the cup and brought it toward him. He lifted his head and inhaled the soothing aroma of the coffee. He cursed mentally when he took a sip of it.

'This woman is going to be the end of me!' he yelled in his mind as he placed the cup back to the desk.

The coffee was perfect. Taster's Choice coffee, Carnation milk, and two tablespoons of sugar!

This is exactly how he prepares his own coffee! How could she have known that? How could she have remembered? How could HE have remembered this is the same way she makes her own coffee except she uses regular milk? How could life be so cruel?

He sighed. He stood up and walked over to Kagome again, angrily.

Kagome looked up to face him, waiting for another order.

"We're going out for lunch," Inuyasha said roughly.

Kagome blinked. "What?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Did you not hear? It's two o'clock. Time for lunch. Now hurry up. We're going for lunch." He walked away to his desk, leaving a confused girl behind.

* * *

She bit her bottom lip again. She just sat there poking her salad, not knowing what to say or how to react. Why she was asked to come to lunch with Inuyasha, was beyond her.

Inuyasha eyed her with the same expression he had earlier. He was getting annoyed to this quiet woman infront of him. What happened to the Kagome he used to know? The one that used to make conversation with another person? The car ride was quiet. They didn't speak at all. He hated the silence between them. It bothered him. And he still questions what the hell possessed him to take her to lunch?

"Did you forget how to talk or are you just simply stupid?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome's eyes widen for a sec, and then looked back down. She just shook her head.

Inuyasha crossed his arms across his chest. "No, what?" He didn't miss the little fire in her eyes when he insulted her.

"No to both of them," she said quietly, biting her bottom lip.

Inuyasha leaned forward, resting his arms on the table. "Why are you nervous?" he asked softly.

Kagome looked up, staring at him in the eye. "I'm not," she responded, again in a quiet tone.

Inuyasha eyed her bottom lips. They were slightly swollen and rosy red. He looked back at her eyes. "You're bitting your lip. You only do that when you're nervous," he said softly.

Kagome looked stunned. How could he have known that? Or even remember that fact?

"Do I make you nervous, Kagome?" he asked in that soft voice. "Do I make you uncomfortable? Isn't it suppose to be the other way around? Isn't that why you left? I made you uncomfortable?" his voice turning angrily.

Kagome closed her eyes, tightly. She knew this was going to happen sooner or later.

"Why do you act like this when you're around me?" he asked harshly. "Acting as if you were the one who got hurt. Huh? Answer that?"

Kagome shook her head. She stood up and quickly walked out of the restaurant.

Inuyasha cursed out loud. Ignoring the disapproving glares from everyone, he placed money on the table and walk out as well. Walking to the parking lot, he found Kagome standing next to his car, looking down to the ground.

He huffed, walking toward the car. He took out his keys and opened the car using the button on the little control his keys carried. "Get in," he ordered.

And she complied.

Getting in himself, he put on his seat belt. He fiddled with his keys. Rage running through his veins. He growled, slamming the steering wheel with anger, noticing how the woman next to him jumped by surprised.

He turned to her. "Answer the god damned question!"

Kagome continued to look down.

Inuyasha let out an angry sigh. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. His body went stiff for a moment when he saw her glossy eyes; tears threatening to fall.

Inuyasha breathed harshly. "Damn it! What the hell did I do?" he yelled. "Tell me what the hell did I do?"

Kagome was rather shocked by the outburst. She couldn't speak.

He let go of her chin, glaring at her with furious eyes, yet you can tell there was pain in them. "Why, dammit?" he whispered.

Kagome felt her heart clench. "Inu . . . I . . ." why can't she speak? Why?

Inuyasha shook his head, grabbing his keys and started the car. "Just forget everything," he mumbled. "I'm driving you home."

"The documents are not done," she said quietly argued.

Inuyasha waved his hand. "I'll take care of it. I just don't want to spend another minute with you right now," he snarled.

Before they both knew it, they were in front of her house. But neither of them moved from their spots.

Inuyasha turned to face Kagome when he heard her sigh shakily. She was looking straight ahead. Her eyes were soft.

"Is this how it's going to be for now on?" she whispered sadly.

"What?" Inuyasha asked curiously, not knowing what she meant by that.

Kagome closed her eyes, gently. "This? Us? It's going to be like this?" her voice so quiet.

Inuyasha's expression softened. "What do you expect? That we become friends, Kagome?" his voice so soft, but harsh.

A small, faint smile crept on Kagome's face. "I was hoping for that at least," she whispered.

"Maybe in time," he said bitterly. "But right now," his voice turning icily, "I'm not going to act as if it's okay."

"Why haven't you let it go?" she questioned, but her voice remained soft. "It's been twelve years." Did he notice how her voice held a silent desperation?

Inuyasha bit the inside of his cheek. "You think it's easy to get over someone breaking your heart the way you did, Kagome?"

"Inu-"

"What was it that I did wrong? Was it because I was poor?" his said pathetically.

"You know I never cared about that, Inuyasha," Kagome reasoned.

"That's what Kouga had," he said in an angry, hush voice. "Money. Your mother must have been proud of you."

Hearing that lit up something in Kagome. It was anger. She faced him.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother," she screeched angrily. Her mother might have hurt her but she was still her mother.

Inuyasha smirked lightly, but his face was still hollow. "There you are," he said softly. "There's the Kagome I know. Not taking shit from anyone, especially me."

Kagome fumed. "Why are you like this?"

Inuyasha glared at her. "What do you expect, Kagome?" he growled. "What do you fucking expect?"

Kagome challenged his glare. "I expected you to let it go!" she yelled. "I expected you to be stronger than this!" She was felling tears forming beneath her eyes. She was always praying for him to move on at least, like she tried to do.

Inuyasha was now pissed. He punched the steering wheel, glaring at her. "Let it go? LET IT GO?" he yelled back. "How can you expect me to let it go when I loved so much? How? When I still feel that blasted pain you left me with? Every god damned day I'm reminded of what I lost! Every god damn day. Every time I see Jade, I see you! I'm reminded of how I had you. And how the fuck do you fucking expect me to be strong? How? Do you know how broken and depressed I felt when you left me for that asshole? And when you found out about your pregnancy . . ." his voice trailed off; so did his mind. It looked like he was playing that moment in his mind.

Kagome's expressions softened. "Why did you care for Jade, Inuyasha?" she whispered, almost afraid, but she wanted to know.

Inuyasha seemed to have come back to reality due to hearing the question. "I . . ." he struggled to find the right answer. His hands turned into fists. His eyes seemed to water. "She looks so much like you Kagome," he faintly whispered. "She could have been _OUR _daughter. _OURS_. She's the only thing I have closes to you. She reminds me of what I lost. How I had you in my arms," his voice started to get emotional. "How I had your love. How I used to be happy. How my heart still . . ." he trailed off just staring at her. "Why can't my feeling for you go away?" he said after a pregnant pause, sounding desperate for an answer.

Kagome looked at him shocked. He still . . . ?

"Inuyasha . . ." she breathed out.

Inuyasha shook his head. His expressions turned serious. "Just get out. Forget anything happened. Tomorrow we'll be back to normal," he said unemotionally.

Kagome continued to stare at him. Why was life so cruel?

Inuyasha glared at her, impatiently. "Get out," he ordered.

And she did slowly, and as she got out of the car, he speed off.

Kagome finally let her tears fall down her cheeks. Letting herself to sob and let the pain turn her insides.

It hurts a lot.

It hurts that she couldn't even speak up.

It hurts that she caused him so much pain.

It hurts that now it's impossible for them to have an easier life.

For she was still in love with the stone cold, amber eyed man.

And you know what the funny thing is?

She wasn't aware, as she cried, walking to the house, that two blue eyes were staring at her from a window.

* * *

**I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long! I really am. But school is really stressing me out. I'm close to actually breaking down and cry. It's so much pressure! But I'll have to deal with it. :sighs: But at least spring break is almost here. Just a week and a halve more! I really need some sleep.**

**So anyway . . . I really, really hope you enjoy this chapter. And I'll try not to make you guys wait so long for the next one. I have a lot of ideas going through my head and I need to think carefully. And don't forget! Suggestions are welcomed!**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	14. I Don't Miss You

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Title**- Left Behind

**Summary**- She loved him. He loved her. One night changed everything and she ran away. Now she's back only to find the one thing she left behind was the thing she wished she didn't.

**Genre**- Romance/Drama

**Note- They are ALL human. No demons or hanyous!**

**

* * *

Chapter 14: I Don't Miss You**

After what happened yesterday, not one of the adults talked or looked at each other. They just sat in their own desk doing their own work. And the tension in the air got even thicker.

Kagome thought she was going suffocate. She tried hard to concentrate on her work but she can't help but think of the event from yesterday.

She sighed and rubbed her temples. She did expect something like this to happen, but she didn't think it was going to be this hard.

Inuyasha, on the other, was thinking of ways to commit suicide so that way he didn't have to suffer this annoying silence. And he failed miserably.

'Maybe banging my head on the desk would help?' he thought. He placed his hands on both sides of the desk and took a deep breath. He moved his head back a little and was about to proceed to bring it forward in order to make it hit the desk. Then he realized he was acting like a maniac. But then again, anyone in this silence would act like a maniac.

That's when the door opened. Both adult looked up to see who it was. One being surprised and the other quite annoyed.

"I thought I was serious when I told security not to let a little monster in this building?" Inuyasha asked in a slight humor.

Jade raised a brow. "And yet they still let you in," she commented. She ignored the insult he threw at her, and looked at a surprised Kagome. Then she looked back at Inuyasha and back at Kagome. She whistled lowly, "Daaaaaang! I could actually feel the tension up in this joint."

Inuyasha bit the side of his cheek and looked away, pretending to do his work. While Kagome bit her lip and still continued to wonder why her daughter was here.

Jade looked at the two adults in front of her and rolled her eyes. 'And they think I'm immature,' she thought.

She walked over to Kagome's desk. Using her thumb to point at the door, she said, "Come on. I'm hungry and it's your responsibility to feed me. Now take me to lunch."

Kagome furrowed her brows. "Lunch?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Yes, lunch. Now feed me."

"Jade," Kagome said. "I have work to do."

Jade nodded. "I know and you can do it later. It's two-fourteen. You haven't gone to lunch and I'm starving. Let's go to lunch."

Kagome shook her head. "Are nuts? Did you come all the over here to tell me you're hungry and you want me to take you out for lunch? And how did you get into this building?"

Jade smiled sweetly. "One: I have no cash on me what so ever. Two: I'm allowed in this building because I got connections," she said looking back at Inuyasha, who still 'doing' his work.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Fine, let's go," she muttered.

Jade frowned. "I'll wait for you outside. And don't sound like I'm forcing you to go," she pointed at herself with a big grin. "Who wouldn't want to take me out to lunch?"

"I don't!" Inuyasha called out, looking at her with annoyed eyes. "You get us kicked out every damn time."

Jade was making her way to the door. "Oh shut up! You know you love me?" she teased.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You're a pain in the ass," he complained.

"And yet you still love me and you can't deny it?" she smirked.

Inuyasha let out a groan. "Get out of here, you brat!"

"Jade?"

Inuyasha and Jade looked back at Kagome.

Kagome raised a curious brow. "Why _are _you here? Aren't you suppose to be at school?" she questioned.

Before Jade could answer, Inuyasha beat her to it.

"She had a half day today," Inuyasha answered irritated. "And I bet you're wondering how I know? Because I know her school schedule. And you call yourself a mother when you can't sit down and actually know your own daughter."

Kagome stood up from her chair, angrily.

Jade stuck her tongue out. "You idiot! Is your name Jade? She was talking to me?" She looked back at Kagome, who was glaring at Inuyasha. "I had a half day. Thank you for asking. I'll wait outside," she said as she walked out.

Inuyasha rubbed his temples as he heard the door close. "Little brat," he muttered. Then he heard someone clear their throat. He looked up and saw Kagome with her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

"What do you want?" he whined.

Kagome frowned. "Who do you think you are making a comment like that?" she growled.

Inuyasha raised a confused brow and then smirked when he knew what she meant. "Don't tell me you're angry because of a little thing like that?" he mocked.

Kagome leaned forward and placed her hands on the desk, bringing herself closer to him. "Listen here,_ Inuyasha_. You do not have any right telling me how to treat my daughter, do you understand that?" she hissed.

Inuyasha continued to smirk. "Oh, I think I do have every right. You see she calls me _Dad_ and what does she call you? I don't think I have ever heard her calling you Mom. And what gives you the right to think you can tell me off when you out of nowhere reappear and think you can call yourself a mother and act like one?" he spat.

Kagome did one thing that came to her mind.

She slapped the shit out of him.

Inuyasha touched his hurting cheek with his fingertip and fought the urge to wince. He looked back at her and she was glaring at him.

"I may not have every right to call myself a mother, but just to let you know, I AM her mother!" she said angrily. And she walked out of the office leaving a fuming, golden eyed man behind.

* * *

"Why exactly did you want to have lunch with me Jade?" Kagome asked as she sipped some water.

After making slurping noises from drinking her milkshake and letting out a loud burp, Jade looked at Kagome and shrugged. "I just thought we could get to know each other. You know, like spending some _quality _time."

Kagome raised an eye brow. "What exactly are you trying to do?" not sounding convinced.

Jade crossed her arms. "Why do people always think I'm trying to do something?" She looked at Kagome with innocent eyes. "I'm just a kid!"

Kagome let out a chuckle. "A very sneaky one. I think you spend too much time with Souta."

Jade grinned, "He's hilarious, but he's a pure genius."

"In what way?" Kagome asked.

Jade shook her head. "Never mind."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "He taught you things didn't he?"

Jade averted her eyes from her and looked back with mischief in them. "And what if he did?" she asked innocently.

Kagome rubbed her temples. "Great! He just had to teach you how to be a prankster, didn't he?"

"But you have to admit, some stuff are really funny," she chuckled.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

Jade bit into her burger. "So as I was saying," she said with her mouth full. "I just thought we could start spending quality time. Like getting to know one another."

"Are you sure you're ready for that?" Kagome asked making sure.

Jade swallowed her food. "I wouldn't ask for such a request if I'm not ready," she replied seriously.

Kagome raised her arms in defeat. "Just checking."

Jade bit into her burger and eyed Kagome's food. "How can you eat a huge steak like that and not gain a freaking pound?" she asked out of curiosity.

Kagome looked down at her plate and back at Jade. "I don't know," she shrugged. "Good genes, I suppose." She started drinking her water in sips.

Jade looked down at her body. She was slim and slender. Then she looked back at Kagome. She was hesitant to say something but said it anyway. "Does that mean I'll have big tits and ass like you?"

Kagome almost choked on what she heard, causing to spit water on the table, almost reaching Jade.

Jade eyed her strangely.

Kagome looked at the little girl in front of her. "What did you just say?" she asked in disbelieve.

Jade rolled her eyes. "I asked if I'm going to have a body like yours? Come on, you have a great body!"

Kagome rubbed her temples again. "Why would you ask a question like that?" she couldn't believe what she's hearing. She wasn't ready to have a conversation about this topic!

Jade rolled her eyes. "You just said that good genes are what keep you thin so I thought since I AM related to you that could be passed on. Cause let me tell you, being in seventh grade and having a flat chest isn't so great and a girl got to know these things," she said pointing to her chest.

Kagome stared at her like she was crazy. She shook her head. "Jade, you're fine the way you are for a girl your age," Kagome said.

Jade slumped on her chair and crossed her arms. "That's not what the girls at school told me," she said quietly.

Kagome furrowed her brows. "What?"

Jade looked at her. "They told me no boy likes a girl with a flat chest and someone who's just a nerd."

Kagome fought the urge to laugh because for some strange reason she has never seen Jade act so cute and innocent. "Jade," she said. "I think you're too young to be thinking about stuff like this and you should let things like this bother you."

Jade frown. "I'm not too young," she protested. "And why would you think it would bother me?"

Kagome placed her fist under her chin while her elbow rested on the table. "Unless you like a boy at school," she said teasingly.

Jade blushed and looked away. "I don't like no stinkin' boy," she huffed.

Kagome smiled lightly at the humor. "Then it doesn't bother you."

Jade looked back at her and narrowed her eyes. "It doesn't," she said firmly.

Kagome nodded.

The two fell into a silence.

Kagome couldn't help but smile at the blush that rested on Jade's cheeks.

"So?" she said deciding to break the silence.

Jade raised a brow. "So?"

Kagome smiled teasingly. "Who do you like at school?"

Jade's face turned red and she looked away, again. "I said I liked no one," she retorted.

Kagome chuckled. "That doesn't sound like it to me. Come on! I knew there was a reason why you ask me out for lunch. Why didn't you talk about this with Sango?"

Jade bit her lip. "Because she'll end up making fun of me than actually helping me. And Miroku is so out of the question," she shuddered.

Kagome did also and nodded in approval. Then she looked at Jade with a soft expression. "What about Inuyasha?" she whispered.

Jade made a funny face and shrugged. "It's too weird," she explained. "Talking about a guy with my Dad is . . . is . . ."

"Awkward?" Kagome suggested.

Jade nodded. "And I thought maybe I can ask you," she said quietly.

Kagome narrowed her eyes softly. "Why all of a sudden come to me?" she asked softly.

Jade rolled her eyes and frowned at her. "Hey! Be happy I'm finally giving you a chance to let you in a little," she complained.

Kagome tilted her head. "And you're trusting me with a situation like this?"

Jade shrugged. "Either take it or leave it."

Kagome nodded. "What's his name?"

Jade's blush returned. "Um . . . Kohaku."

Kagome smiled. "And do you think he likes you?"

Jade made a face of struggle. "That's what I'm so confuse about. I think he does but . . ."

"But?"

"But I think he only thinks of me as a friend or like one of the guys, you know? Sucks being a tomboy-and a nerd! ."

Kagome furrowed her brows in confusion. "You don't look like a tomboy, more like the athletic type with style," she explained.

Jade looked at her out fit. An army tank top with black shorts and black skater shoes. "Style? That's not what I'm told."

Kagome shrugged. "I think you have style," she said. "I used to dress like that before when I was young."

"What made you stop?"

"Age, I guess. Your choice of style changes as you get older."

Jade nodded. "Yeah . . . so back to the topic. I think he considers me as one of the guys."

"What makes you think that?" Kagome asked.

"Well . . . everytime he talks to me, we talk about sports and he would always ask me to play with him and the guys. The girls at school tell me that he only thinks of me as a dude."

Kagome raised a brow. "And does he talk to other girls?"

Jade shook his head. "He said he only feels comfortable talking to me only."

Kagome smiled. "He likes you. You guys have the same taste. And the girls at school are just jealous you can only get his attention."

Jade blushed and looked at Kagome with hopeful eyes. "You think so?"

Kagome nodded. "I know so."

"So . . . how can I tell him?"

Kagome raised a brow. "Tell him that you like him?"

Jade nodded.

Kagome shook her head. "You're too young to date."

Jade frowned. "You started dating when you were thirteen. It only a year of difference. Big deal."

"Exactly. I was thirteen and you're twelve."

Jade rolled her eyes. "The only reason you stared dating at that age is because it took you a year to tell him you like him."

Kagome face softened at the memory and shook her head, immediately. Right now is not the time to think back. "Well, you could-"

"Excuse me. Would you two ladies like anything else?" the waitress asked sweetly.

Jade frowned and glared at her. "Hey! Fuck off! We're talking here! If we needed something, don't you think we would have called you?" she yelled.

The waitress looked at her stunned. That's when a man came near the table and said, "I'm sorry but please leave and don't come back no more with such rude behavior."

Jade rolled her eyes and stood up.

Kagome stood as well. "Let's talk in the car."

Jade shrugged. "I don't care." She looked back at the man and the waitress, she frowned and flicked them off. "Your burgers suck anyway!"

"Jade!"

* * *

"I'm back," Kagome said as she entered the office.

Inuyasha looked at her with a glare. "And what took you so long? It's five-forty five! I should fire you!"

Kagome walked up to his desk and placed a yellow paper on his desk.

He looked at it and then at her. "What the fuck is this?"

"I called earlier and told Rin I needed to attend a very important matter and I was allowed," she explained.

Inuyasha frowned. "By who?"

"Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You're gonna have to stay late today because I wasn't informed."

Kagome frowned. "What?"

Inuyasha glared at her angrily. "Yeah, you do. I'm your boss. And because you need to help me find more information on the Hama Company to see whether or not to buy it. And because you slapped me!"

Kagome walked to her desk. "You deserved it," she muttered, placing her quote and her desk.

Inuyasha continued to glare at her. "Bring your chair here and help me on this," he commanded.

Kagome obeyed, now sitting in front of him.

The two of them didn't talk to each other as they worked. Both finally, after two hours, decided not to buy the company.

Kagome stared to get up from her chair but she was stopped.

"We're not done!" Inuyasha said fiercely.

Kagome looked back at him. "Yes, we are."

Inuyasha shook his head as he reach down to the side of his desk and brought out huge stacks of folders and a small sheet of paper. "We need to write the correct number on each folder," he said.

Kagome looked wide eyed at it. "How many are there?"

"One hundred and fifty."

She sighed. "Fine," she sat back down.

Inuyasha handed her the one of the folders and a pen. "I'll put the piece of paper with the numbers in the middle and we can copy off from that," he explained.

Kagome nodded. "Sure."

The two worked silently for a few minutes until the silence was killing them.

And for some reason, Inuyasha was the one who broke it.

"Say something," he ordered.

Kagome looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Look, we may not get along but I'm bored here. So . . . say something."

Kagome frowned and narrowed her eyes. "Something." She went back to work.

Inuyasha groaned, "Kagome!"

Kagome placed her pen down the table, annoyed. She stared at the man next to her. "For a thirty-one-year-old, you still act childish. Always complaining," she said, remembering the moments he was like an immature brat.

Inuyasha buried his face in his hands. "But I'm bored," he whined.

Kagome shook her head and sighed. She picked her pen up and got back to work. "No wonder Jade is like you," she muttered.

Inuyasha put his hands down and stared at the woman in front of him. "What?" he whispered in disbelieve.

Kagome looked back at him and the corner of her mouth twitched. "Yeah, kinda scary seeing a little girl looking exactly like me and acting exactly like you. She's like a mixture of the two of us," she explained. Then she giggled. "She has your table manners, that's for sure. She got us kicked out from the restaurant for yelling at the waitress," she chuckled at the memory.

Inuyasha raised a brow. "She only does that when she's really into a conversation," he muttered.

"Here," Kagome handed him one of the completed folders.

Grabbing the folder rather quickly caused Kagome to yelp and draw her hand back as if it burned her.

Inuyasha looked at her strangely. "What?"

"Paper cut," she replied, showing him the bloody finger tip. "I think it cut deep."

"Shit," Inuyasha mumbled, placing the folder on the completed spot he made and quickly went through his drawers. He later pulled out a box of bandages. "Give me your hand," he ordered.

Kagome placed her soft hand against his warm one. The two of them stole a glimpse of each other when they both felt something that jolt through them. Inuyasha being careful and quick, placed the bandage on her finger tip. "There," he sighed, letting go of her hand, and getting rid of the wrapper and box.

Kagome studied the bandage. "Blue," she noted the color of it.

Inuyasha looked back at her and saw the bandage color understanding what she meant. He nodded. "Jade's favorite color," he said.

Kagome smiled slightly. "Mine, too. At least we have one thing in common."

Inuyasha shrugged. "I still think blue is a depressing color."

Kagome glared at him. "And I still think red is for someone with a huge ego," she retorted.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Whatever wench. Get back to work," he said, getting back to his.

Kagome gasped. "Wench? Excuse me? I'm not a wench! I have a name and I suggest you use it," she growled.

Inuyasha looked back up and smirked. "Well if you stop being so annoying maybe I won't call you a wench, wench."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "You self-absorbed jerk!"

Inuyasha narrowed his own eyes. "You dork!"

"Barbarian!"

"Bitch!"

"Insufferable pig!"

"Retard!"

"Fool!"

"Stupid little twit!"

"Egoistical boar!"

"You . . . you doo-doo head!"

Kagome stared at him like he's on crack. Did he just say 'doo-doo head'?

Inuyasha sat still with his mouth opened and a blush growing on his face.

Kagome stared to giggle and soon turning into laughter.

Inuyasha glared at her. "Its not funny, wench," he felt his own lips curve into a smile he couldn't stop.

Kagome nodded, still laughing, "Yes, it is."

Inuyasha chuckled a little and then laughed along with her.

The two laughed and stared at each other with smiles. But then . . .

Those smiles started to falter.

Inuyasha's eyes softened and he looked away. Kagome looked down on her lap.

"Inuyasha," she whispered. She should address him as Mr. Takahashi, but right now . . . she wasn't talking to her boss. She was talking to the boy she once knew.

Inuyasha grabbed the bridge of his nose. "I know," he sighed.

Kagome rubbed her temples. "How long is this going to pursue?" she asked softly.

Inuyasha stared at her with expressionless eyes.

Kagome stared at him with sad ones.

"It's hard when we don't get along, Kagome," he whispered.

Kagome smiled faintly and shook her head. "It's not that we don't get along, Inuyasha. You're just not ready to let me back in is all," she said sadly.

Inuyasha's eyes hardened. "So you can hurt me again," he growled.

Kagome closed her eyes momentarily and opened them again. Inuyasha felt his heart tug as he saw those pain filled eyes.

"I don't blame you," she whispered and chuckled at the same time. "I don't blame anyone. Not you. Sango. Miroku. Souta. Jade . . ." her voice trailed off. "She's really something," she said.

Inuyasha bit his bottom lip and nodded. "It's hard not to get attach to her. She's a great kid," he said softly.

Kagome smiled at him with glossy eyes. "Thank you."

Inuyasha furrowed his brows. "For what?"

Her smile never dropping, "For being there for her when I couldn't."

Inuyasha glared at her. "It's not like I did it for you or anything. Miroku and Sango are my best friends also so it was natural for seeing that little brat."

Kagome chuckled, "But you took care of her like a real parent. So thank you."

Inuyasha looked away and looked back at her with hesitation. "You're welcomed."

They fell into a small silence.

"How was Tokyo University?" she asked softly.

Inuyasha looked at her surprised. "How'd you know I went there?"

Kagome smiled. "I know. It was impossible for you not to get accepted. You were after all a nerd."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "And you weren't?" he shrugged. "It was all right. I got the scholarship I wanted."

"I told you, you would."

Inuyasha nodded and his expression softened. "You didn't go there, though. How was Shikon?"

Kagome raised a brow. "How'd you know?"

"Jade."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Of course. It was . . . all right I guess."

"I thought you wanted to go to Tokyo U.?"

Kagome looked away. "It was better that I didn't go," she said.

Inuyasha nodded. He knew why. He was there. And it was better for them not to see each other at that time, but still . . . you can't help but wonder . . .

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha paid his full attention to Kagome. "Yeah," he replied.

Kagome bit her lip. "How . . . how is it that you have a brother? As far I knew, you were an only child."

Inuyasha's face darkened. "I'm surprised Jade hasn't explained that to you."

Kagome sighed, "I never asked her about it."

Inuyasha's face stayed the same. "Sesshomaru appeared right after I graduated from college. Turned out my old man was a married man and was going behind Sesshomaru's mother's back with my mom," he spat.

Kagome furrowed her brows in shock. "What?"

Inuyasha nodded. "My mom didn't know he was married and that he was a rich guy. When Sesshomaru's mom found out about the affair he was having he left my mom as soon as possible. That's when mom was pregnant," he whispered the last part.

"But how could he have left your mom? From what I remember she told me they were in love," Kagome wondered out loud.

Inuyasha pinched the bridge of his nose. "They were but Sesshomaru said his mother was what you would call an evil bitch. My old man didn't want my mom to get hurt in any way . . . so he had no choice. And what surprised me is that he always kept a secret eye on my mom," he said quietly.

Kagome tilted her head. "How?"

Inuyasha chuckled at this. "Rich people are really sick, Kagome. He had people keep an eye on my mother and me all this time."

Kagome grew curious. "Where's your dad now?" she asked.

Inuyasha's face turned grim. "He died right before I graduated college along with Sesshomaru's mom in an airplane accident when they were on a business trip."

"Is that when Sesshomaru found you? How did he know about the affair?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Beats me how he knew but he told me the old man left me half his money and half the business since I am his son."

"And you took it?" Kagome raised a brow.

Inuyasha nodded. "I needed the money to help my mother, Kagome. I didn't want her to live in that cabin house. She deserves better."

Kagome smiled softly. "How is she doing?"

Inuyasha's face scrunched up. "She's fine. But she refuses to leave the house. She said she doesn't belong in a world of rich people. I still go visit her at least two times a week when I'm not on a trip."

"And you still took half of the business?"

"Yup. Even if I hated that man that was my so-called father for making my mother cry almost every night and breaking her heart after she found out he was married I took this job."

Kagome furrowed her brows. "Why? You didn't want anything to do with him."

Inuyasha's face darkened. "Let's just say I didn't want Sesshomaru to take my half."

Kagome chuckled. "Let me guess. When you first met him, you hated him and vice versa."

"Damn straight," he growled. "He pissed me off so much . . . so I took my half and he was pissed."

Kagome shook her head. "How the hell did he piss you off?"

Inuyasha scowled. "He called me a stupid puppy."

Kagome was about to say something but the door from the office opened.

"And that you are little brother," Sesshomaru said in his monotone voice. "And I still wish you didn't take your half and give it to me."

Inuyasha growled. "Fuck you! What do you want now?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "I was going to let you know I want those folders done by tomorrow and I'll be leaving now with Rin." He closed the door.

Kagome blinked. "That was weird," she said.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You have no idea. I still can't believe Rin married him. She's so bubbly and he's . . . like a guy who can't express himself cause he got a botox."

Kagome looked at him in question. "Does he . . . ?"

Inuyasha immediately shook his head. "God I hope he doesn't. That's too scary!"

Kagome giggled, "Yup! Jade is just like you."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in curiosity. "What did you take so long anyway?"

Kagome smiled. "Jade just needed some advice," she said casually.

"And that's the important matter you had to attend to?" he asked with a raised brow.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Since you're a guy, you wouldn't understand."

Inuyasha furrowed his brow. "Hey! I'm a very understandable person," he defended.

Kagome snorted, "Sure you are. But since you asked . . . it's about things at school."

Inuyasha's eyes hardened. "Are they bullying her?" he asked seriously.

Kagome just looked into nothingness. "It's a boy."

Inuyasha's eyes widen. "A BOY is bullying her!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked back at him, annoyed. "No! She LIKES a boy!"

Inuyasha sighed in relief but when the words registered in his head he growled. "_Likes_?" he spat the word.

Kagome furrowed her brow, "What's wrong with that?" Then she smiled. "I think it's cute. It's her second crush."

Inuyasha's eyes bulged out. "SECOND? When was her first?" he yelled.

"Fifth grade, but it only lasted for a week. It wasn't serious," Kagome replied.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No! No! No! She can't date!"

"Why not?" Kagome frowned.

Inuyasha glared at her. "She too young to date! She's only twelve!"

"We were thirteen when we started dating! We could have been twelve if we would have said we liked each other sooner!" Kagome protested, but then she mentally cursed herself.

Inuyasha looked at her with expressionless eyes.

"I think we got a little off track from work. Let's continue finishing the folders and not waste any time," he said with a cold voice.

Kagome's face softened. "Yes . . . Mr. Takahashi." Why couldn't be she just kept her mouth shut?

And they both worked for about three hours on it. Kagome excused herself and placed her chair back at her desk and grabbed her coat making an exit.

"Kagome?"

Kagome stopped dead on her tracks and turned when she heard the soft whisper. She turned to see only a very depress-looking man. "Yes?" she whispered back.

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Tell me something . . . did you ever . . ." he took another deep breath. "Did you ever miss me?" His voice sounded so . . . broken.

Kagome's face softened. "Yeah," she breathed out softly. "I did."

Inuyasha nodded and kept his eyes looked with hers. "Why?" he asked quietly.

Kagome bit her lip to fight the urge to cry. "Because . . . regardless of what happened, Inuyasha . . . I really did love you," she replied quietly than a whisper.

Inuyasha closed his eyes painfully.

Kagome took a deep breath and asked, "Did you?"

Inuyasha opened his eyes. "Did I what?" he whispered.

"Miss me?" she whispered.

Inuyasha looked at her for quiet a while before he shook his head. "I didn't miss you; not even for a second," he spat.

Kagome took deep breaths in order to control her emotions. She nodded as she walked out the door. And as she was about to close it, she saw Inuyasha still looking back at her with a glare.

"I miss the person I thought you were," he whispered.

Kagome smiled softly and faintly. "I do, too," she whispered back, finally, closing the door and let her tears run down her face as she walked to the elevator.

* * *

**Once again I'm sorry for the late update. Apparently, last week, my mom has been coming home from work early. And for those who don't know my parents don't know I write fanfiction. Anyway, my mom's birthday was on Saturday . . . so I couldn't type anything. And on Sunday I was going to update since my mom wanted to go to the salon but the she dragged me along.**

**And I dyed my hair! Dark brown! You can see a picture of it if you go to my profile and go to my homepage. I love the color!**

**And I only need one more week to be sixteen! Yay!**

**Sorry about that . . . I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I tried to make it long. Hoped you liked it!**

**Suggestions welcomed!**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	15. Thinking

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Title-** Left Behind

**Summary**- She loved him. He loved her. One night changed everything and she ran away. Now she's back only to find the one thing she left behind was the thing she wished she didn't.

**Genre**- Romance/Drama

**Note- They are ALL human. No demons or hanyous!**

**

* * *

Chapter 15: Thinking **

Kagome groaned as she tried swatting away the hands that tried to wake her up.

"Come on!" she heard the angry voice say.

Kagome furrowed her brows and rolled over. She heard a squeal and a thud. She's guessing she pushed Jade off the bed and she fell on the floor.

"Kagome!" she heard her daughter say frustrated. "Wake up!"

Kagome pulled the covers over her head. "I don't have work today," she muttered. "Please let me sleep."

She felt weight on top of her and the covers pulled off. She groaned and opened her eyes to meet annoyed ones. "What now?" she sighed.

Jade frowned. "Gees! Not even a 'good morning' do I get."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "What do you want now?"

Jade shook her head. "You sound more and more like my Dad," she said disappointed.

Kagome brought her hands to her face and groaned. "I just had a terrible day at work with your Dad yesterday so please don't remind me!"

Jade chuckled, "Oh, suck it up! Whatever happened last night is your problem. Not get up!"

Kagome pouted, "Why?"

Jade smiled sweetly. "Because we're going to the amusement park today!" she said cheerfully, getting off Kagome and now standing.

Kagome scratched her head and furrowed her brows in confusion. "What? Today?"

Jade nodded. "Yup! Yup! Now get your lazy ass up and get ready. I already went to the bathroom so it's all yours. Now hurry up!" she commanded as she walked out the room.

Kagome yawned and stretched. She lazily got off the bed and collected her clothes and went to the bathroom.

After that and getting dressed and tying her hair in a ponytail she was ready.

She walked down stairs and was greeted by Jade.

"Took you long enough! Man, you're one lazy fat ass!" Jade said as she got up from the couch.

"Where's Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"We're right here," Miroku mumbled as he entered the living room with his pajamas on and a cup of coffee in his hand. Sango entered also in her pajamas and a cup of coffee in her hand.

Kagome tilted her head in confusion. "You're not going to the amusement park?" she asked confused.

Miroku raised a brow. "Are you kidding me?" he pointed to Jade. "Have you seen her at a freaking amusement park?"

Jade stuck her tongue out at him. "Your fault for not going to the roller coaster with me!" she protested.

Miroku frowned. "That was because I ate and I wasn't going on a roller coaster with you. For all I know, you could have pushed me off."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Pussy," she mumbled.

"Jade!" Kagome scolded.

Jade looked at her innocently. "What? It's true!"

Miroku smirked and stuck his tongue out. "Ha ha! You're in trouble," he nagged.

Sango sighed and smacked her husband on the head. "You act like a kid, you know?" she looked at Jade. "Say that one more time and you're grounded. I can only say that."

Jade shrugged. "Deal."

Kagome blinked and shook her head. "Okay, okay, okay, okay! I'm confused!"

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

Kagome glared at Jade. "You woke me up so we can go to the amusement park and they're not going!"

Jade nodded. "I know they're not," she said slowly to Kagome as if she's retarted.

Kagome bit the side of her cheek, trying to maintain her patience. "Would you care to explain to me what the hell is going on?" she asked softly.

Jade opened her mouth to speak but the door bell interrupted her. She smiled, "I'll get it!"

Once she opened the door, Kagome wanted to groan.

Inuyasha huffed and stepped inside the house. "Morning guys," he said roughly.

Miroku smiled. "Someone didn't have their coffee in the morning," he said as he teased his best friend by drinking his.

Inuyasha looked at Sango. "Can I have your permission to beat the shit out of him?" he asked sweetly.

Sango looked at him lazily and sipped on her coffee. "No," she said simply.

Miroku pointed at Inuyasha. "Ha ha!" he cheered as he did a happy dance.

Sango smacked him on the head. "That's my job."

Inuyasha sniggered as his best friend pouted.

"So," he clapped his hands together. "Are we ready?" he asked looking at Jade.

Jade nodded and looked back at Kagome. "Let's go."

Kagome raised a brow. "Just us three." Didn't they just had another emotional encounter last night?

Inuyasha shook his head. "Nope."

Kagome stared at him. "Then who else?" she asked.

"ME!"

Kagome eyes widen as she saw her brother entered the house with big grin and running toward her.

"Souta!" she squealed as her brother gave her a bear hug and swung her around.

He put her down and pouted. "You haven't gone to visit me," he whined.

Kagome hit him on the shoulder and rolled her eyes to Inuyasha. "Ask him why?" she said. "Working my ass all the time."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Working for me is not easy."

Souta looked at the two of them and raised an eyebrow. "I sense something," he said waving his hands. "Is it . . . tension?" he guessed.

"Shut up," the two adults muttered.

Souta squealed. "I was right. Yay!"

Kagome smacked him on the head. "You're annoying as ever!" she groaned.

Souta pouted. "But you still love me and you can't deny it," he said cutely.

Inuyasha rose a brow. "So that's where Jade got it from," he muttered.

Jade yawned out loud. "Can we go now?" she whined.

Souta grinned and ran to her niece and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulders and ran out the house with her laughing and screaming.

Inuyasha sighed and looked at Kagome. He examined at what she was wearing which was a pair a jeans and a red tee-shirt. He nodded in approval and mentally smacked himself.

"So? Are you ready?" he asked slowly.

Kagome nodded. "I just need my purse," she replied.

Inuyasha pointed outside the door with his thumb. "We'll wait outside," he looked back at the married couple. "Later guys," he waved and walked out.

Kagome walked to the closet and grabbed her purse and made sure she had everything in it. Once she was satisfied, she turned to her friends to excuse herself and was greeted by smirks.

"What?" she asked.

Sango smiled. "Is there something we should know about you and Inu, Kags?" she asked slyly.

"Have you guys done something naughty?" Miroku winked.

Kagome blushed and shook her head. "No!" she glared at Miroku, "You perv!"

Miroku shrugged. "Don't deny it. You know you want to shag him cause he's a fine piece of ass," he said the last part like a girl would and snapped his finger with an attitude.

Kagome blushed even more but she continued to glare at him. "If you think he's a fine piece of ass then why don't you screw him?" she retorted. But then again she couldn't deny the fact that Inuyasha is a fine piece of ass cause he looked good in his black, baggy pants and his green, muscle shirt.

Miroku shook his head. "Hell no! If I wanted a threesome I would do it with another woman, not my best friend," he shuddered.

Sango smacked him again. "You idiot! As if I'll agree to that!" she yelled. She looked back at Kagome and smiled. "Go have fun, Kagome," she said softly. "And be careful."

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked to the door. "It's just the amusement park," she said as she left.

As the door closed, Sango sighed. "I didn't mean that."

Miroku rubbed his temples. "Do you think she knows?"

Sango shook her head. "I don't know but I think Inuyasha should be the one to tell her."

* * *

"I'm hungry," Kagome whined as she sat on one of the benches, waiting for Souta and Jade to get off from a ride. 

"It's one o'clock," Inuyasha said, reading from his cell phone. "We'll eat at three. Suck it up."

Kagome shook her head. "No, I don't think I can. I need food. I didn't have breakfast," she explained.

Inuyasha looked at her with wide eyes. "No breakfast?" he asked in disbelieve.

Kagome nodded. "Jade didn't give me a chance to eat."

Inuyasha stood up. "Come on," he ordered, and he was walking now.

Kagome followed. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Getting you something to eat," he said roughly. "I'm not going to take the blame if you faint on me. We've been here for hours walking under the sun and you haven't eaten."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks."

"Hot dog sound okay?" he asked.

"Anything sounds okay to me," she said.

Inuyasha nodded. "Hot dog it is then."

The two of them walked to a hot dog stand and ordered. The two of them sat down on one of the tables.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome as she ate. "I see you're still a fat ass," he commented, biting his hot dog.

Kagome swallowed and grabbed her napkin.

Inuyasha was surprised when she reached over and wiped his bottom lip. She showed him the napkin and it seemed that he had mustard on his lip.

"And you're still a pig," she shot back.

Inuyasha stuck his tongue at her and sipped his soda.

Kagome smiled as she continued eating. Then her smile faltered as she thought back about last night in the office.

"Hey," she heard.

She looked up to see Inuyasha with a serious face.

"Yeah?"

Inuyasha's expressions softened. "Thinking about last night?" he asked softly.

Kagome sighed. "Yeah."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Let's just forget about it."

"It's kind of hard to," she said softly.

Inuyasha nodded. "I know what you mean?"

"How about a change of subject?" Kagome suggested.

Inuyasha nodded. "Anything would be good."

Kagome bit into her hot dog as she thought. Finally, finding one she asked, "Do you often take Jade and Souta to places like this?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Sometimes. I don't really like going on the rides like I used to."

"Probably cause you're old," Kagome teased.

"Look who's talking," Inuyasha retorted.

Kagome stuck her tongue out.

"Anyway . . . I like to bring Souta with me cause he gets to spend time with Jade and because he can make sure she's safe when she's on a ride while I wait for them."

Kagome scrunched her face. "Don't you get bored?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I do but as long Jade is happy."

Kagome smiled. "You're a softy," she teased.

Inuyasha blushed. "Am not," he protested.

Kagome giggled and nodded. "Yeah, you are," she smiled softly. "It's cute."

Inuyasha stared at her with an expression she couldn't read but he changed it back to a normal one.

"We're back!" Souta said cheerfully as he sat next to Inuyasha.

Jade sat next to Kagome and took the hot dog Kagome had in her hand and stared eating it. "Thanks," she said.

Kagome frowned. "That was mine!"

"Was," Jade stated.

Souta was about to reach for one of Inuyasha's hot dogs but his hand was swatted.

"Ow!" Souta yelped.

Inuyasha growled. "Get your own."

Souta hit him lightly on the head. "Bad doggie!" He looked back at Jade. "Let's go get some food. Some people just don't know that sharing is caring."

Inuyasha blinked. "Yeah but I don't like you," he said casually.

Souta faked a surprised gasp and placed his hand on his chest. "I'm hurt," he said tearily. Then he gave his attention to Jade. "Come on."

Jade finished the rest of the hot dog and stole some of Kagome's drink. She let out a burp. "Sure, let's go," she said as she walked away with her uncle.

Kagome shook her head. "Talk about some table manners."

Inuyasha sighed, "And you still think it's from me. I say it's from Souta."

"I'll have to agree with you on that one," Kagome said.

After everyone ate, they all walked for a while.

"Let's go on the Giant Drop!" Jade said excitingly.

"But you just ate," Kagome protested.

Jade blinked. "About thirty minutes ago." She looked at Souta. "Let's go."

Souta gave her two thumbs up. "I'm in."

The two of them walked to the line.

Kagome turned around and glared at Inuyasha. "Aren't you gonna stop them? They'll throw up!"

Inuyasha yawned and walked to one of the benches and sat down. "Their problem," he simply said.

Kagome sighed frustratingly. "You're impossible!" she said as she sat down as well.

Inuyasha stared at her with the same expression he did earlier. She still couldn't read through it but she knew it was something that bothered him.

"What?" she asked childishly.

Inuyasha snapped out of his little daze and raise a brow. "What?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. You tell me. You're the one with the weird expression."

Inuyasha looked away. "It's nothing," he whispered coldly.

Kagome grimaced. "It didn't look like nothing to me."

Inuyasha glared at her. "Just drop it," he growled.

Kagome shrugged. "You're the one making a big deal out of it, not me."

Inuyasha sighed and looked away. He went back into a thinking mood.

Kagome stared at him for a moment before looking away. She looked around the park and noticed a lot didn't change much.

'Except for some rides but everything seems to be the same,' she thought.

Time went by and soon it was night time. Souta and Jade went on almost every ride they could possibly go on and only threw up once. Kagome and Inuyasha joined on only a few but most of the time they stayed waiting. They didn't talk as much. They pretty much stayed quiet.

Kagome wasn't at all surprised when Inuyasha didn't speak to her. She didn't blame him.

"Let's go on-"

"Jade, I think it's time to leave," Inuyasha said roughly. "It's getting late."

Jade pouted. "Just one more," she pleaded.

Inuyasha looked t the young girl before her.

"Yeah! One more!" Souta pouted as well. He made a sad puppy face. "Come on. You can't say no to an adorable face such as mine," he said like a conceited girl.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "If you stop doing that disturbing face you can go," he said in defeat.

"Yay!" Jade cheered. "Let's go on the Ferris Wheel!"

Souta grimaced. "The Ferris Wheel?"

Jade nodded. "Yeah," she said. "It's a beautiful night so let go on the Ferris Wheel!"

Souta shrugged. "Fine," he sighed. He started walking toward the line.

Jade looked back at the two adults. "You guys go on, too," she said.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't like the Ferris Wheel," he said.

Jade shrugged. "Does it look like I care? Come on!" she grabbed a hand from each adult and dragged them to the ride.

Once it was their turned to go on, Jade sat next to Souta.

Kagome freaked just a little. That would mean she has to sit next to Inuyasha and right now between them is not so good.

"Come on," Jade said.

"Um . . ." What can Kagome say?

Then she felt a hand on her arm, she looked up and saw Inuyasha staring at the little cart.

"Come on," he said, pulling her to the ride.

Once the ride started, Kagome didn't know what exactly to say to him. It wasn't long when her neck started to feel sore. Sitting all day and walking really got to her. She rubbed the back of her neck to relief it. And she shivered just a little.

Then a funny thing happened and it surprised her.

She felt someone tug on her from and pull it away from her neck. With that same hand she felt it being pulled and her body was closer to the body next to her. She felt a hand pushing her head gently to a shoulder.

Kagome could have sworn she felt a blush forming on her cheek. She looked up and saw Inuyasha not even looking at her but he had a soft expression on.

"Inuyasha . . ." she breathed.

He closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again.

"Stupid," he said softly. "If you were going to get cold, you should have brought a coat."

Kagome stayed quiet.

"I've been thinking," he whispered.

Kagome paid close attention.

Inuyasha sighed. He grabbed one of Kagome's hands and twiddled their fingers together.

Again that same jolt they felt back at the office last night happened again.

Kagome blushed as she stared at their hands molded together and looked back at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha bit his lip. "I think . . . I think what is going on between us is not healthy for the both of us," he said.

Kagome didn't say anything but she silently agreed.

"And it's not good for Jade either," he continued. "And it seems that she has finally let you in a little and so far she's happy."

"So far?" Kagome questioned.

Inuyasha shrugged. "How do we know you're not leaving again?" he whispered.

Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha . . . I don't plan on going anywhere."

Inuyasha bit his lip again. "I know," he said. "Just don't hurt her," he plead gently.

Kagome's face softened. "I won't anymore," she promised.

Inuyasha nodded. "So I came to a decision," he said. "And I hope it'll be good for the both of us and Jade, too."

Kagome said nothing.

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Friends?" he breathed out.

It took a moment for Kagome to realize she wasn't dreaming. She smiled. "Friends," she breathed out.

The whole ride was quiet. They couldn't decide if it was comfortable or not but one thing they know is that they can start over again.

Kagome smiled as she felt Inuyasha lay his head on top of hers causing her to bury her head closer to his neck. He didn't let go of her hand not that she was complaining or anything.

Her face softened and she closed her eyes as she silently inhaled his sweet scent of his cologne. She fought an urge to gasp as she realized it was the same cologne he used to wear when they used to go out. The same one she bought for him as a gift because it was her favorite cologne.

'Just friends,' she thought sadly. 'Anything to be close to you again.'

* * *

**Woah! Fast update! At least they're not in that hating thing relationship.**

**Please stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	16. Getting Close

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Title**- Left Behind

**Summary**- She loved him. He loved her. One night changed everything and she ran away. Now she's back only to find the one thing she left behind was the thing she wished she didn't.

**Genre-** Romance/Drama

**Note- They are ALL human. No demons or hanyous!**

**

* * *

Chapter 16: Getting Closer**

"You're kidding me?" Jade said in disbelieve. "That's stupid!" she complained as she slumped in the office chair.

Inuyasha shook his head, not bothering to look at her as he scan through some documents. "No," he said. "It's being responsible."

Jade let out a frustrated sigh. "You're impossible!"

Inuyasha froze for a moment. That's what Kagome said to him when they were in the amusement park last week. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"No, Jade," he reasoned, finally getting back to reality. "I'm being reasonable."

"Dad!" she whined. "That's embarrassing!"

"Hey guys!" they heard.

Inuyasha looked up and Jade turned the office chair around to see who came in.

Kagome stood there with a brown bag and two cups of coffee.

"I brought lunch!" she said cheerfully.

"Finally," Jade complained. "Maybe you can talk some sense into my Dad."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "There's nothing to talk about," he said annoyed.

Jade's eyes widen in anger. "Nothing to talk about!" she yelled. She pointed at him and looked at Kagome. "He wants me to get Kohaku's phone number, his parents' names, what they do, who lives with him, and how old are his siblings!" she complained.

Kagome let out a small giggle. "I think that's a little over board Inuyasha," she said, agreeing with Jade.

Inuyasha glared at her. "If she's going to be going out with a boy I want to know everything about him. I still don't know if I approve of this. If it were up to me I wouldn't let her date until she's thirty."

"Ew!" Jade scrunched her face in disgust. "Until I'm thirty like you guys? But that's so unfair!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked to her desk. She pulled out a salad from the brown bag and placed it on her desk. She walked over to Inuyasha's desk and placed the brown bag there. She handed Inuyasha his coffee and he mumbled a 'thank you.'

"What you get me?" Jade said, snooping in the bag.

"I got you a chicken sandwich and I think there's juice in there, too," Kagome said.

Jade shook her head. "The sandwich I'll take but you can have the juice. I want coffee," she said reaching over to get Kagome's coffee. Kagome slapped her hand away.

"Nope. It's mine," she said.

"But I want some," she whined. She looked over to Inuyasha who seemed to enjoy sipping on his. He noticed Jade staring at him with hopeful eyes and he shook his head. "Nope."

Jade frowned. "I blame Uncle Souta for getting me addicted to coffee," she blamed.

Kagome shook her head and walked to her desk. She sat down and started eating. "You spend too much time with him," she stated.

Jade grinned, unwrapping her sandwich, she said, "Yeah, but he's so awesome blossom."

"Awesome blossom?" Inuyasha raised a brow.

"Oh yeah! I forgot! You're old," she teased. "It means he's cool."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I'm not _that_ old, Jade."

Jade narrowed her eyes. "Sure you aren't."

Inuyasha sighed and grabbed his lunch from the bag. He looked over to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome?" he called out.

Kagome took a sip of her coffee and looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Wanna go out for dinner tonight?" he asked casually.

Kagome almost choked on her sandwich. She cleared her throat and fought off the blush she felt that wanted to form on her cheeks. "Um . . . yeah, sure. What time?" she asked. They haven't had any emotional encounter so going out for dinner isn't that bad, right? They are _friends_ after all.

Inuyasha shrugged. "How about after work?" he suggested.

Kagome nodded. "Sure," she smiled and went back to eating, feeling a little excited.

Inuyasha smiled and went back to eating. He felt an intense gaze on him and look up to find Jade glaring at him. Inuyasha looked at her with expressionless eyes.

She softly shook her head and went back eating.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha kept his eyes on the road as he drove. "Um . . . how does that Italian place sound? "

"You mean Antonio's Restaurant?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, that one."

Kagome shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Once they reached the restaurant and parked the car. Inuyasha, being a gentleman he always was, opened the car door for Kagome and help her out.

"Well I see you still have manners," she commented.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and closed the car door. "I see you're still a pain in the ass," he shot back.

Kagome pouted and hit his shoulder playfully. "Be nice to me, Inu," she said.

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist and started walking to the restaurant. "I can't promise that," he said quietly.

"What?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha put on a stern face, "I said you should shut your trap."

"You're such a booty," she said as they entered the restaurant.

Inuyasha chuckled. "You still say that?"

Kagome could only smile.

"Only two?" the lady asked as she approached the two adults.

Inuyasha nodded. "But can we have the usual seats?" he asked.

The waitress smiled. "Right this way, Mr. Takahashi," she said as the two followed her.

"I think she has the hots for you," Kagome whispered into Inuyasha's ear.

"Who doesn't?" he smirked.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Conceited."

"Don't hate cause I'm beautiful," he pouted.

Kagome giggled. 'There's the Inuyasha I know,' she told herself happily.

The waitress turned around and lifted an arm signaling they can sit down. She gave Kagome a quick glare and smiled at Inuyasha.

The two sat down and menus were placed in front of them.

"Anything to drink, Mr. Takahashi?" the waitress asked sweetly.

Kagome raised a brow when she noticed she had her back turned to her.

Inuyasha just looked at her with a bored expression. "I'll have the usual wine. Kagome?" he asked looking at her.

Kagome sighed. "Um . . . I'll have the same he's having."

Inuyasha raised a brow. "Do you even know what wine I'm having?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nope. But I know it has to be good if it's your usual."

Inuyasha nodded. "Fair enough." He looked back at the waitress who was still smiling at him. "You heard the lady. Two usual wines."

The waitress nodded and walked away.

Kagome bursted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked.

"She doesn't like me," she said cheerfully.

Inuyasha smirked. "Well it's natural for a woman to hate one who is extremely beautiful like youself, Kagome," he said slyly.

Kagome stopped laughing and blushed.

"That blush looks adorable on you, did you know that?" Inuyasha commented.

Kagome blushed even darker. She shook her head. "You're still a big flirt, aren't you?"

"Only to pretty women," he smirked.

Kagome's face softened. 'What's going on? He wasn't _this_ flirty.'

"Here you are," the waitress aid as she came back. Placing the two wine glasses on the table. She turned her back to Kagome again. "Ready to order, Mr. Takahashi?" she asked sweetly.

Inuyasha didn't turn his gaze away from Kagome. "I'm not so sure, maybe you should ask her," he said, nodding to Kagome.

Kagome rolled her eyes as the waitress looked like she forced herself to turn to her. She had on a fake smile. "And what would you like?" she asked forcefully.

Kagome smiled. "I'll have the Antonio's spaghetti," she said, handing her the menu.

The waitress continued to smile and popped a brow. She turned back to Inuyasha. "Did you choose what you would like to order?" she asked.

Inuyasha didn't look at her, much to her dismay, and said, "I'll have what she's having."

The waitress bit her lip. "You wouldn't like anything else? The spaghetti isn't that great if you ask me," she said.

Inuyasha kept his gaze on Kagome. "Yeah, but I didn't ask you so I'll have the same. I trust her choice of food."

Kagome looked at the waitress. She hold back a laugh. She looked really unsatisfied.

"Very well, then," she said quietly and walked away.

Kagome cracked a smile. She looked back at Inuyasha who seem like he was checking her out. She waved her hand in front of him. "Dude," she said. "My face is up here," she pointed to her face.

Inuyasha smirked. "Couldn't help myself."

Kagome shook her head. 'This wasn't how I expected for him to act.'

They chatted a while and soon the subject was about Jade and Kohaku.

"I think you should give her a chance," Kagome reasoned.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Inu, they're just kids," she said.

"Exactly. Therefore they have no idea what they're going into."

"Inuyasha," Kagome rubbed her temples. "Just let her go out with the boy. It's not like she's going to marry him."

Inuyasha's face went blank.

Kagome looked at him with a confused face. "You okay?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah," he said quietly.

"Orders here," the waitress returned.

She placed the plate in front of Inuyasha. "Enjoy," she said. She turned to Kagome and placed the plate in front of her. Her smile was too sweet for Kagome's taste. _" Enjoy."_

Kagome smirked and bit the side of her cheek. "Take it back," she ordered softly.

The waitress's smile faltered a little. "Excuse me?"

"Something wrong, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome placed an elbow on the table laid her head against her index finger. "Take it back," she said again.

The waitress shook her head. "Is there something wrong?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Do you seriously think I'm stupid?" Kagome asked. "Take it back and make sure the next plate is not spit on."

The waitress's smile faltered. "I-I'm not sure what you mean by that?"

Kagome smiled. "I know you spit on my plate. So take it back and give me a clean one."

The waitress shook her head. "Now why would I do such a thing?" she asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yes, tell me _why_ would you do such a thing?"

"Are you sure she spit on your plate, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome glared at the waitress. "I'm positive."

"I can assure I did no such thing," the waitress defended.

Kagome raised a brow. "So if I were to get this checked, you can assure me there are no traces of your DNA in my plate?" she asked mockingly.

"You're kidding me, right?" the waitress asked hesitantly.

"Try me."

The waitress grabbed the plate of spaghetti and turned to walk away.

"Oh and Sweety," Kagome called out. "Don't let it happen again and be happy I didn't get you fired," Kagome threatened.

The waitress bit her lip and nodded.

Kagome shook her head and looked at Inuyasha who looked at her with mischief in his eyes.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

Inuyasha grinned. "How'd you she spit in your food?"

"Call it women's tuition," she simply said.

After the waitress came back with the plate and satisfied that it was cleaned, Kagome ate in peace.

"So answer me something, Inu?" Kagome asked.

"Shoot," he said as he sipped on his wine.

"How do they know your name here?" Kagome asked curiously.

"I come here a lot when I'm doing business or when I'm on a date," he said casually.

Kagome felt an uncomfortable feeling spread over her. It was jealousy. "Oh, you've been dating?" she asked weakly.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah," he answered like no big deal. "Have you?"

Kagome bit her lip. "Once in a while," she admitted.

Inuyasha smiled. "That's good. It would be a shame if a beautiful woman like you doesn't get any attention from a man," he said slyly.

Kagome smiled faintly. "So . . . um . . . how many girls have you dated?" she asked. She didn't like this subject because she knew it would bother her to know. But curiosity is very overpowering.

"Ah, the old ex-girlfriend question," he teased. He shrugged as he thought. "Just a couple," he said lightly.

Kagome raised her brow. "A couple?"

Inuyasha nodded. "No one special or anything. How about you?"

Kagome shrugged. "About seven guys, I guess. Not much of a relationship or spark going between us but yeah . . ."

"Such a shame," Inuyasha said. "These men probably don't know what a good woman you are."

Did she just hear sarcasm in his voice?

Dinner went on and the two of them thought it would be good if they go for a walk at the park.

"I forgot how fun it was when we used to come here," Kagome said out loud.

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied quietly. "No one here which makes it better."

Kagome nodded. Before when they were younger they used to come at the park at night. It was much more enjoyable when you have the whole place to yourself.

"Hey, let's go to the swings," Kagome said walking toward them.

Inuyasha sighed. "You're such a kid."

Kagome giggled. "People love me that way," she said as she walked a head.

She didn't notice Inuyasha's soft expression nor did she hear what he mumbled.

"Yeah, they do."

Kagome smiled as she sat on one of the swings and began to move her legs in order to swing. She squealed as Inuyasha pushed her making her swing higher.

"Remember how much we used to get in trouble because we spend too much time out in the dark when we were younger?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said as he pushed her.

"Good times," she said happily.

"Good times," he agreed.

Kagome continued to swing and Inuyasha eventually got tired and sat on one of the swings.

"Hey Kagome?" he asked casually.

"Yeah?"

Inuyasha looked at her teasingly. "Wouldn't it be great having sex on swings?"

Kagome's eyes widen and she dug her heels in the dirt in order to stop. She didn't care if her heels got dirty. "W-what?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Come on! We're adults now. Don't you think it would be interesting and fun to have sex on swings?"

Kagome looked at him like he was crazy and she was blushing crazily. "Why would you ask that?" she asked shyly.

Inuyasha raised a brow. "What? Have you tried it?" he asked curiously.

Kagome blushed even more and shook her head. "No!" She raised her brow and she was afraid to ask but she did. "Have you?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Not on the swings," he said casually.

Kagome's eyes widen again. "You mean . . . you're not . . ."

"A virgin?"

She nodded.

Inuyasha smiled faintly. "No," he said. "I'm not."

Kagome felt her heart tug. "Oh," she said quietly. "I thought you said you wanted to wait until you're married."

Inuyasha shrugged. "I did, too, but temptation is really overpowering."

Kagome bit her lip and looked away. She felt something inside her ache.

"I think we should head on home," she said quietly.

Inuyasha nodded. "Sure." He stared at her with intensity but she didn't notice.

After he drove her home, Kagome opened the door.

"You're finally home," she heard.

She found Jade laying on the sofa, watching T.V.

"Hey, kid," she greeted.

Jade waved her hand. "Miroku and Sango aren't home yet," she informed her.

Kagome nodded. "Okay. Did you have dinner yet?"

Jade nodded. "Yeah. They left me money for take out. I ordered Chinese."

Kagome nodded, walking to the coat closet and placing her purse there.

"How was dinner with Dad?"

Kagome smiled. "Good."

Jade raised a brow. "Anything interesting happened?"

Kagome sighed. "I couldn't convince him to let you date Kohaku," she said disappointed.

Jade blushed and shook her head. "Well . . . that wasn't what I meant."

Knowing what she was going at, Kagome shook her head. "We're just friends, Jade."

Jade shrugged. "It was just a question."

Kagome shook her head. She started heading up the stairs when she turned again to Jade. "Hey?" She asked softly.

"'Sup."

"Um . . . did you know if Inuyasha ever dated anyone?" she asked.

Jade sat up from the couch and stared at Kagome. She nodded. "Yeah. He does. He's practically a playboy. I'm surprised he hasn't caught a STD with the bimbos he dates," she said in disgust.

Kagome bit her lip. "Playboy?"

Jade nodded. "He is good-looking and a male so it's natural for him to date women and sleep around." She raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Kagome shook her head. "Let's just say we had an interesting conversation."

"You mean about how many people you guys dated and slept with?" Jade guessed.

Kagome nodded.

Jade grinned. "So how many men did you lay?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "That young lady is none of your business," she said firmly.

Jade chuckled. "Whatever. You and Dad are good-looking people so I wouldn't be surprised if you had a lot of boyfriends." She went back watching television. "Just remember to be careful."

Kagome shook her head in disbelieve. She walked upstairs and went to her room to gather her pajamas and head to the bathroom.

She turned on the water and decided to take a bath instead of a shower.

She looked at herself in the mirror as she stripped off her clothes.

Her eyes watered as she thought about the subject of sex with Inuyasha.

'Not a virgin,' she told herself anguished.

She shook her head.

'Come on, Kags! This is what you wanted. You wanted him to move on even if he had other women in his arms,' she told herself.

She ran her delicate hands over her flat stomach and traced down to her abdomen.

She wiped a tear away with her other hand. She continued to stare at herself in the mirror.

She traced a light scar on her lower belly. She brought her hand up and brought it to her left side and traced the another scar.

"I hate you, Kouga," she whispered, remembering the horrible feeling of his hands on her body and taking her brutally. He did what he pleased with her and she hated every minute of it.

She tried many times to be intimate with another man but she couldn't. These scars just kept reminding her of the torture she was put into. And she tried many times to be close to another man, but she ended up comparing them to Inuyasha.

She didn't deny it to herself. She was still in love with him. She thought she wasn't but when she saw him again . . . she couldn't hold the feelings in.

Tears ran down her cheeks and she wiped them furiously.

She smiled sadly to herself in the mirror.

'We're just friends,' she reminded herself. 'Just . . . friends . . . just like we used to be.'

* * *

**Yay! Another fast update! Just like the good old days when I used to update every day with my last story. :sighs: Did I forget to mention I'm on spring break? LOL. I'm so happy! I get to sleep late but I go back to school on Monday and it's my birthday that day. That sucks! Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. There's still more to come!**

**Stay tuned!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	17. So Close But So Far Away

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Title-** Left Behind

**Summary-** She loved him. He loved her. One night changed everything and she ran away. Now she's back only to find the one thing she left behind was the thing she wished she didn't.

**Genre-** Romance/Drama

**Note- They are ALL human. No demons or hanyous!**

**

* * *

Chapter 17: So Close But So Far Away **

_Friends. _

_In a dictionary is a person with whom one has a bond of mutual affection. _

"You pain in the ass!" Inuyasha growled.

"I'm a pain the ass?" Kagome growled. "What about you? You're so immature!"

Inuyasha grabbed a fist of his hair. "I'm not a kid anymore! I'm a grown ass man for God's sake!"

Kagome shook her head. "There you go again," she sighed. "Always complaining."

"I'm not complaining!"

"Sure you're not," Kagome rolled her eyes.

Jade watched the two adults argue with boredom. She sighed as she slumped back in the office chair and spun herself around.

"Jade, you're going to have a headache if you do that," Inuyasha warned.

Jade snorted. "I have one already by listening to you two argue all the time," she stopped spinning and looked at the adults. "Seriously, is that how it was before when you guys were younger?"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "Only because he was an egoistical jerk!"

Inuyasha stuck his tongue out. "I was hot before and I'm sexy now! And you know it!"

Jade let out a frustrated sigh. "Okay! Okay! Okay! Just shut up already!" she begged. She looked at Inuyasha. "Now can you give me a reason why you won't let me go out with Kohaku?" she asked aggravated.

Inuyasha bit the inside of his cheek and crossed his arms. "Because I said so," he said firmly.

Jade rolled her eyes. "That's not an answer," she said. "You said you're a grown man so give me your reason instead of acting like my age."

Inuyasha looked away. "I just don't think he's good enough for you," he said simply.

"Can you let me figure that out myself," she sighed.

Kagome just sat in her seat and observed the two discussing.

Inuyasha frowned. "Jade," he sighed. "You're too young to get your heart broken."

Jade raised an eye brow. "Who said I was going to get my heart broken?"

Inuyasha shot a glare at Kagome. "You never know," he whispered.

Kagome looked away, ashamed.

Jade studied the two of them and frowned. She screamed and that got the two people before her their attention.

"This is ridiculous!" she yelled and glared at Inuyasha. "What happened between you guys is _between_ you guys, not me! Let me live my _own_ life!"

Inuyasha sighed. "Whatever," he muttered. "Do what you want."

Jade sighed. "Thank you." She looked at her watch. "I have to go and finish my homework," her gaze met with the adults. "Later." They mumbled a farewell and she left.

Kagome sighed and stared at Inuyasha. "Is that why you didn't let her go out with Kohaku?" she asked softly.

Inuyasha felt a growl in his chest. "That and because I'm just a little over protective," he managed to say.

'That's for sure,' she told herself, remembering how he used to scare off boys who would only stare at her.

Inuyasha sighed and looked over at Kagome. "How about we leave early and hang out somewhere?" he suggested.

Kagome shrugged. "Sure, but where?"

Inuyasha smiled lightly. "Somewhere where we used to go," he said.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "And where would that be?" she asked curiously.

Inuyasha shook his head. "You have to wait and see."

* * *

"I can't believe we're here," Kagome said in disbelieve. 

Inuyasha smiled the same light smile he had. "Yeah," he whispered. "She's still a beaut, ain't she?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. She turned to face him. "Is she there?" she asked softly.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, she should be. Let's know on the door."

Kagome smiled even more but she felt nervous. Inuyasha brought her back to his old home. His mother's home. The old cabin house.

Inuyasha knocked on the door and they waited for a couple of second until the door was opened.

Kagome gasped silently as the door opened and revealed a beautiful woman. Just like she remembered her, except she has grown a few wrinkles but they're light. But she's beautiful as ever. Her long, silky, black hair flowing, her slightly tan skin like her son's, and she still has the body of a model.

She opened the door with a kind smile like she always does, regardless of whom it is. Then her smile turned to an annoyed expression.

"I thought I told you, you don't have to knock if you have a key for this house," she said, like it was the hundredth time.

Inuyasha put his hands on the back of the head and huffed. "And you still can't greet me properly, can you, mom?" he sighed.

Kagome stood next to him nervously and felt her heart beat faster as the woman faced her.

"Kagome?" the woman asked in disbelieve.

Kagome smiled skittishly. "It's good to see you again, Ms. Takahashi?" she said shyly.

The woman smiled again and hugged the woman before her. She pulled back a little. "How many times have I told you to call me Izayoi?" she said.

Kagome bit her lip. "Sorry," she murmured.

Izayoi waved it off. Then she smacked Inuyasha on the head.

"Ow!"

Izayoi frowned. "That's for not bringing her sooner," she scolded.

Inuyasha looked away.

Izayoi rolled her eyes. She grabbed Kagome by the arm. "Let's go inside," she said, dragging the woman.

"Inu, close the door," she ordered.

Inuyasha sighed and scratched his head.

Kagome looked around the place and was surprised by how much it has changed. Before it was half empty. Now it's like a real home. There's sofas, rugs, pictures on the wall, and let's just say it's a lot more homeier. Especially with the fire place they have. And there was now a T.V.!

"Wow," Kagome said dumbly.

Izayoi looked at the girl in confusion and then smiled once she understood she was observing the house.

"It's a big difference from before, isn't it?" she asked.

Kagome could only nod. Then she blushed realizing she was caught observing. "Sorry," she murmured.

Izayoi waved it off. "It's all right. I would have done the same after twelve years," she said casually.

Kagome felt guilty and ashamed now. How can a woman be so kind and friendly to her after she broke her son's heart?

"I'm sorry, Izayoi. I should've visit sooner but . . ." Kagome trailed off. Actually she did want to visit her since she was one of the people she cared so deeply when she was young but she's Inuyasha's mother and wouldn't you wish to kill the woman who broke your child's heart?

Izayoi's face softened and smiled. "It's okay, sweetie," she said. Then she glared at her son who was leaning on the door with arms crossed, staring at them. "Probably because someone is working you too hard," she growled.

Inuyasha looked away with a blush.

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and realized he talked about her to his mother.

"Inuyasha, why don't you go get some wood for the fire place while me and Kagome catch up?" she suggested.

And being the momma's boy that he is, Inuyasha sighed and nodded. Sure, mom," he said. He looked at Kagome. "I'll be back soon," he promised.

"Take your time," Kagome said softly.

Inuyasha nodded and went out the door.

Izayoi sighed. "I love that boy but he gets on my nerves," she said. "Let's go to the kitchen. I was about to have supper," she said walking to the location.

Kagome could only follow.

"Please sit down," Izayoi said, gesturing Kagome a chair.

"Thank you," she replied warmly.

Izayoi smiled and walked over to the stove. Kagome noticed she was cooking.

"Izayoi," she said. "Can I help you in anything?"

Izayoi faced her and shook her head. "None sense. You're my guest," she said.

Kagome shook her head. "No, I should at least help you in something," she offered.

Izayoi kept refusing. "Kagome" she said firmly. "Sit down. It's okay. I'm almost done."

Kagome sighed.

After a few moments of silence, Izayoi placed a bowl in front of Kagome.

"Eat up," she said.

Kagome looked down at the bowl. "Chicken soup," she said. She slowly took a spoonful of it and thought she almost dies and went to heaven.

"God," she gasped. "I forgot you were a terrific cook."

Izayoi laughed. "It's just soup, Kagome."

Kagome shook her head. "No, you're a great cook. I remember you would always cook the best dishes when we had parties. You should've open a catering business," she said.

Izayoi shook her head. "If I did, it would take time away from raising my son. The job I had at the restaurant was enough."

Kagome met her eyes.

Izayoi sat down, never leaving her gaze on Kagome. "We should talk," she said softly.

Kagome nodded. "I knew it was too good to be true without this conversation, Izayoi," she replied in the same tone of voice.

Izayoi smiled faintly. "Twelve years," she stressed out.

Kagome looked down on her lap but looked back up. "Yeah," she said quietly.

Izayoi placed her hands under her chin. "Leaving the way you did Kagome is very unlike you," she said.

Kagome's face softened.

"And I'm not talking about how you left town," she continued. "I'm talking about how you left Inuyasha."

Kagome bit her lip.

Izayoi sighed. "I'm not going to bad talk you, Kagome. But I want to talk to you as the young woman you were before. You've changed," she noted. "I can tell."

"I know," Kagome sighed.

Izayoi's face softened. "You went through a lot, didn't you?" she asked.

"You have no idea," Kagome chuckled bitterly.

"Inuyasha, tells me you to Shikon," she said. "How was it?"

Kagome shrugged. "It was . . . stressful," she admitted. "So many things going through my mind at that time."

"Like Jade?"

Kagome bit her lip. "Yeah," she answered shakily.

Izayoi sighed. "I'm sorry you went through a lot of pain, Kagome."

Kagome rubbed her temples and shook her head. "You shouldn't apologize. You didn't do anything. I brought all this to myself and everyone else. It's my fault."

"Where did you go after that?" Izayoi asked. "After college, where did you go?"

Kagome stared at her. "I went to a lot of places."

Izayoi raised a brow. "Like where?"

Kagome thought for a moment. "America for two years. Then I traveled place to place. I went to Italy, Europe, Spain and then back to America. And now I'm here."

Izayoi tilted her head. "Traveling? Seems to me like you were in a lot of emotional stress."

Kagome chuckled. "After what happened . . . of course I was."

Izayoi narrowed her eyes. "You really did hurt my son, Kagome," she whispered.

"I know," she said trembling. "I know."

Izayoi's returned to her soft expression. "Despite what happened, I have always approved of you to be with Inuyasha," her face scrunched. "Unlike those sluts he dates."

Kagome took a deep breath to control her emotions. Then she looked at Izayoi in shock. "You know he's . . ." dare she say it?

Izayoi rolled her eyes. "That my son is a playboy. And to think I thought I raised him better than that but men will always be men!" she complained. "And he thinks I don't see those bit marks on his neck. Ugh!"

Kagome giggled. "Wow, it looks like you really don't like them."

Izayoi sighed. "He's changed a lot."

Kagome felt guilty. "I'm sorry."

Izayoi smiled softly at her. "It's nothing I can't stop. He is after all a grown man. He's doing a lot better then before. He was in a great depression but when he graduated college it's when he changed. I know he's told you about Sesshomaru and after entering the business world it seems the only way a business man could relieve himself from stress is to get laid," she said disapprovingly.

"Really?" Kagome started to feel uncomfortable.

Izayoi seems to notice this and she laughed. "Lighten up, Kagome! How many men have you dated?" she teased.

Kagome's face turned red. "I dated about seven men."

"And I'm sure you had sex with them," Izayoi continued. You could tell she was curious.

Kagome shook her head. "I can't lie to you, Izayoi. But I haven't had any sexual relationships with another man and the relationship doesn't last long."

Izayoi nodded. "I see. You can't find that spark?"

Kagome shook her head. "But I'm glad Inuyasha is on the dating scene, though," she said weakly.

Izayoi's eye narrowed. "Yeah," she whispered.

Kagome felt there was something she didn't know and it wasn't the first time.

"Kagome?" Izayoi sighed.

"Yes?"

Izayoi looked at the her pitifully. "You still have feelings for my son, don't you?" she asked delicately.

Kagome froze.

Izayoi bit her lip. "You don't have to hide it, sweetie," she said gently. "You know I'm not the type to gossip. I just want to know."

Kagome looked at her hesitatingly and sighed. "Yes, I do."

Izayoi rubbed her temples and sighed. It almost sounded like she was not hoping for this answer. "A woman travels the world over in search of what she needs, and returns home to find it," she whispered. (AN: Don't own this quote.)

Kagome stared at the woman in shock. She forgot that Izayoi loved to read and collect quotes. She remembers her saying something like that before.

Izayoi gave Kagome a look of sympathy. "Kagome," she whispered. "Just be careful, please."

Before Kagome could ask why, they heard the door open.

"I'm back!" Inuyasha called out, placing the wood on the floor next to the fire place. He went to the kitchen and said, "I'm starving."

Izayoi smiled. "Sit down and let's eat."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Inuyasha said as he sat down.

* * *

"Excited?" Inuyasha teased as he fiddled with the keys. 

Kagome smiled and raised a brow. "I still don't get it. You take me to se your mom and now you drag me to your apartment?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "We're friends, right? So why not spend a little time together. Mom seemed happy to see you and I bet you want to see the place I live in," he said casually.

Kagome squealed. "You bet I want to see! I want to know if a approve," she teased.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and opened the door. "After you," he said.

"Thanks," Kagome smiled.

She walked in and all she can see was darkness. Then she heard Inuyasha close the door and clapped his hands. The lights turned on.

Kagome turned to face him. "You have the clapper?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Yeah, so?"

Kagome shook her head. "What a spoiled guy," she muttered.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and pulled off his coat and placed it on the coat rack. "Put your coat there," he said.

Kagome nodded. "If you don't mind, can I take off my blazer?"

Inuyasha raised his hands in the air. "If you want to strip for me then go ahead," he laughed as she smacked him on the arm. "I'm joking. Sure. If you want, take off your heels. I can tell your feet are killing you."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks." She took off her coat and placed it on the coat rack and along with her blazer. She sighed in relief as she took off her heels. She stood up and found Inuyasha not there. She shrugged and observed the apartment.

It was simple. A living room with a couch in my middle and facing the wide screen televison. The kitchen was next to it. She can tell it was the kitchen because she can see the fridge. And ahead of her was what seem to be a hallway. She's guessing the two doors are Inuyasha's room and the bathroom. And the decoration looked like a man has done it but with style.

"Hey?"

Kagome turned to where the voice was heard. Inuyasha was coming out from the kitchen with two glasses and a bottle of wine in his hands and walked over to the couch and placed them on the coffee table.

He spread his arms in the air. "So? Approve?" he asked playfully.

Kagome smirked. "It's all right. I think it still needs a woman's touch."

Inuyasha pouted. "What's wrong with my apartment?"

Kagome giggled. She walked over to him and placed her hands on his warm cheeks. "I'm joking," she said, squeezing his cheeks. "I like it." She removed her hands and sat down on the sofa. She didn't notice the golden eyes that stared at her intensely for a moment before they went back to normal.

She reached to grab a glass and hold up to Inuyasha. "A drink?"

Inuyasha grabbed the wine bottle and sat down.

"What kind is it?" Kagome asked, noticing it was wrapped in a blue paper.

Inuyasha smiled faintly. "You'll see," he said as he popped the cork out. He served Kagome some and then he served himself.

"If I didn't know any better, Inuyasha, I think you're trying to seduce me with wine?" Kagome teased.

Inuyasha smirked playfully. "Is it working?" he asked in a quiet, sexy tone.

Kagome fought the urge to blush. "We'll see," she whispered.

Inuyasha continued to smirk and raise his glass. "Friends," he said.

Kagome smiled and tapped her glass with his. She sipped on the wine and closed her eyes to savor the taste. It was like any other wine that was bittersweet but this one was just a little sweeter. She felt the bubbles tickle her tongue. It tasted like berries.

She gasped softly and opened her eyes. She faces Inuyasha who was staring at her.

"Remember," he whispered. "It's the same wine we drank together for the first time. It was when we were sixteen at your cousin wedding."

Kagome's eyes widen. "You still have the bottle?" she whispered.

Inuyasha nodded and grabbed the wine bottle. "I wrapped it in your favorite color, blue."

Kagome sighed. "Why did you keep it?"

Inuyasha shrugged and placed the bottle back. "You know I like to collect stuff I tried for the first time so yeah . . ."

Kagome took another sip of the wine. "I was always looking for this type of wine but no such luck."

Inuyasha took a sip, too. "You're the only girl I've drank this wine with," he said.

Kagome's eyes widen. "Only girl? So which guy did you drink this with? Miroku?" she teased.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean," he said irritated.

Kagome sniggered. Then she put on a straight face. "So you never had this wine with another girl? You should! They'll like it," she said. But of course she didn't mean it.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't need wine to impress a girl," he said confidently.

Kagome raised a brow. "So what do you do?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Actually they're the ones that come to me."

Kagome hit his shoulder playfully. "You have a big ego!"

Inuyasha chuckled.

"Seriously. Haven't you tried seducing a woman before?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I have," he said "It was very rewarding," he smirked.

"Ew! I didn't need to know that!"

Inuyasha raised an eye brow. "You're the one who asked," he said.

Kagome frowned. "It was a yes or no question."

Inuyasha shrugged.

"How'd you do it?"

Inuyasha's attention went back to Kagome. "What?"

Kagome looked at him innocently. "How'd you do it?"

"What? You're kidding me, right? Look at me. It's impossible for a woman not to get seduce by me," Inuyasha said cocky.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Keep telling yourself that."

Inuyasha frowned.

"Hey!" Kagome complained when he took away her glass and placed it on the table, along with his.

She faced him and gasped when he stared at her with the most vivid eyes.

She held her breath as e wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closed to his strong chest.

Inuyasha's eyes studied her delicate face and slowly down her body.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. She tried to push away but he held her firmly. "Inuyasha," she whispered again.

But he just continued to take in her body with his eyes, eventually his eyes went back to her face and he traced her lips with his eyes. With the other hand, he cupped her soft cheek and gently rubbed his thumb in a circular motion. He gently pulled her head closer to his and their nose gently brushed.

Her heart was beating a million miles per hour and she felt her cheeks flush. She shouldn't be feeling this but she couldn't deny the excitement that was building inside her. She closed her eyes half way and leaned into his warm touch. She felt his warm breath on her lips and almost tasting his sweet taste. She leaned her head further into his hand as it began to pull away, making her to tilt her head. She gasped softly as she felt his warm breath on her neck. She could feel goose bumps forming. She bit her lip to fought the urge to moan as she felt him brush his soft lips on her flesh. Her grip on his shirt tightens in anticipation. She heard him chuckled lightly against her skin. She could have smack him for that but only shivered when she felt his hot breath on her again. His breath caressed her skin and he rubbed his against her jaw line. He brought his lips to her ear. Gently licking the shell and biting her lobe, she couldn't help but whimper.

He brought her head back up and brushed his lips around hers. He kept teasing her until he brought his hand to the back of her neck. "Kagome," he whispered against her cheek.

She was too lost in the moment to actually notice. But she heard him when he called her again.

"Mmm," was her response.

"Look at me," he ordered in a quiet whisper.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to find dark, golden, hungry eyes staring back at her.

"Do you want me?" he whispered so dangerously hungry.

She felt him brush his fingers against her spine causing a wave of pleasure through her body.

"Yes," she answered quieter then a whispered.

He brought his forehead against hers. "Good," he breathed out. "Cause I want you, too."

She thought she was heaven when he brought his lips against hers. At first it was a soft brush, gently pressing pressure each time their lips touch. Until their lips finally molded together into a chaste kiss slowly turning into a hungry passion.

She brought her hands to his scalp and grabbed a fist of his hair. She moaned as he growled. She felt him push her back gently on the sofa and his body on top of hers. They pulled back for a second until their lips were connected into another fiery dance.

He bit her bottom lip and groaned as she arched her soft, small body. One of his hands caressed her cheek and the other on the hem of her shirt. He slowly brought his lips away from hers causing her to whimper at the loss. His mouth gave hot open-mouth kisses down her jaw line to her collar bone. He gently nipped on it and heard her gasp as he bit on her soft spot.

Kagome opened her mouth slightly in the pleasure his lips brought to her. It amazes her that after twelve years, he can still set her whole body on fire with one touch. How much she craved for this pleasure and was never able to get it until now . . .

She gasped as she felt his slightly cold hands go up her shirt and rub her heated skin. His mouth still kissing and nibbling on her neck. She closed her eyes in pure pleasure. She was starting to feel some friction and heat between her legs. She continued to massage his scalp causing him to moan against her. She chocked on soft mews and moans as he kept attacking her soft spots. Only he can know how to pleasure her. And she craves more . . .

Inuyasha sighed against her neck and continued to torture her sweetly. Enjoying her womanly sounds coming from her slightly swollen lips. He gently pushed his hand further on her torso tracing her bra underneath. She moaned as his thumb went underneath her bra and traced the outline of her soft breast. He growled as he gently placed his hand on her left breast. He teased the hardened bead by rubbing it against his palm. The two of them groaned as he squeezed it firmly but gentle enough to not hurting her.

"Kagome," Inuyasha breathed out on her hot skin. He brought his face to hers and almost moan as he saw her open her ocean eyes filled with heavy lust.

He cursed and brought his lips against hers once again. She returned it and brushed her tongue against his lips. He opened his mouth and let her explore but then he started sucking on her tongue and massaging it. She moaned loudly.

He pulled away slowly. Their gaze penetrating each other.

"This is the first time I've touch you," he whispered.

Kagome's eyes softened. "Yeah," her voice soft. He's never felt her body before.

"Do you like it?" he whispered as he pinched the bead between his thumb and forefinger.

She hissed and nodded. "Yes," she moaned.

He brought his lips to hers and brushed them lightly in a feather touch and whispered against them, "Me, too." He captured her lips once again.

As they kissed passionately, with his other hand, he brought it to her thigh. Lucky for him, Kagome was wearing a shirt. He brought it up to her waist. Bringing his hand down, he caressed her smooth leg.

Kagome sighed against his moving lips. She enjoyed his kisses, his touch, everything. She didn't want him to stop. She wanted more. She craved for more. She yearned for more.

She hissed as he grinded his hips against hers. Her eyes shot wide open and gasped as she felt something hard against her. It hit her from her panties. She heard Inuyasha moaned lustfully as he grinded.

"Damn it," he cursed as he buried his face against her neck.

Kagome felt her mind go fuzzy and pleasure took over her whole senses. She gripped his hair even more. She brought her legs around his waist. She moaned as the friction teased them.

"Inuyasha," she gasped.

Inuyasha brought his face back up and glared at Kagome with lust and desire.

"I want you," he growled.

Kagome tilted her head up and moaned. "Please," she panted.

He pinched her breast again.

She hissed.

DING DONG!

DING DONG!

Inuyasha let out a frustrated growl and chose to ignore it.

Someone was pounding on the door now.

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

Inuyasha pulled his hands way from Kagome and his lips hovered over hers.

"We'll finish this later," he growled in sexual frustration.

Kagome closed her eyes and nodded. She tried to catch her breath.

Inuyasha got up from Kagome and they quickly straighten up their clothes.

With a stern face, he opened the door but his expression changed.

Kagome studied his shocked face and wondered what was so shocking.

"Hey there, stranger," a smooth voice said.

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "I thought you weren't coming back for another two months," he said surprised.

Kagome's brow furrowed and she saw a woman enter the apartment. The woman was gorgeous. Plain but simply beautiful. She had the straightest, silky, black hair Kagome has ever seen. High cheek bones, slightly flat and small nose, thin, glossy lips, defined brows and emotionless, brown eyes. From her coat she looked very thin and slender but shaped. Her skin was so clear and pale.

'Who is she?' Kagome asked herself.

As if she was heard, the woman looked over Inuyasha's shoulder and smiled.

"You have a visitor and yet you haven't introduced me to her?' she asked in a soft, monotone voice.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome and his feature went blank. He didn't know what to do.

Kagome stood up and walked over to the woman and smile, sticking her hand out. "Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi," she introduced herself.

The woman raised an elegant brow and stuck out her left hand, gracefully, and placed it on Kagome's hand she didn't shake it. It looked like she wanted Kagome to kiss it.

Kagome looked at the hand in confusion.

The woman smiled again and said a few words that made Kagome feel like her world crash down.

"Hello. I'm Kikyo Hiromi. I'm Inuyasha's fiance."

That would explain the diamond ring on her finger. She didn't shake Kagome's hand because she was showing of her ring.

_Friend._

_In a dictionary it is also a person who supports a particular cause._

It took Kagome a moment to learn how to breathe again.

Kikyo pulled her and away and placed it on Kagome's shoulder. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" she asked in a concern, monotone voice.

Kagome stared at her and then at Inuyasha, who was looking at none of them. Her eyes stared to water and stared back at Kikyo. She forced a smile.

"I'm fine," she lied.

She grabbed her coat and blazer and quickly put on her shoes. She looked at the woman. "I'm sorry but I have to go," she said faintly. "Congratulations on your engagement."

She didn't even let them say goodbye to her as she ran out of the apartment.

She kept running down the stairs, not bothering getting the elevator, until she reached outside.

'It's raining?' she asked herself.

It was raining pretty hard.

She didn't care and kept running. She furiously wiped her face, her lips, her neck, and body.

Kagome let out loud sobs. What was she thinking? She wasn't suppose to let herself into temptation!

'He's engaged,' she told herself bitterly.

Then it hit her.

Is that why everyone gave her pity looks when she was around Inuyasha?

She screamed and continued to sob and cry as she let the tears of heaven cry with her. Her whole body soaked.

That's when a taxi pulled over to her.

"Hey lady! Need a ride?" the cab driver called out.

Kagome stared at him, grateful he couldn't see her tear with the heavy rain. She nodded and quickly ran inside the car.

"63rd in Albany, please," she spoke softly.

The cab driver nodded and drove.

Kagome rested her head against the window.

'We're just friends . . .'

* * *

**Another fast update! Yay! Hope you guys enjoy this one!**

**Stay tuned for more!**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	18. Pulled Apart

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Title-** Left Behind

**Summary**- She loved him. He loved her. One night changed everything and she ran away. Now she's back only to find the one thing she left behind was the thing she wished she didn't.

**Genre-** Romance/Drama

**Note- They are ALL human. No demons or hanyous!**

**

* * *

Chapter 18: Pulled Apart**

"Kagome," Souta whispered. "Kagome."

Kagome groaned.

Souta rolled his eyes. 'She's still a heavy sleeper.' He poked her in the rib.

"Five more minutes," she mumbled.

Souta sighed and scratched his. He didn't want to do it but . . .

He got on top of her and made a sickening sound of saliva in his mouth.

"If you don't get up, I'll spit on you," he mumbled.

Kagome furrowed her brows. "Shut up," she groaned.

"I've warned you," he said, letting saliva slowly oozing out of his mouth.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and saw a disgusting drop coming closer. She panicked, but if she pushes him off her it'll fall on her.

"Okay! Okay! I'm up!" she surrendered.

Souta brought back the saliva into his mouth and grinned. "I'll go make some coffee," he said cheerfully.

Kagome made gagging noises in disgust. She shivered. She hated when her brother did things like that.

She lazily got up from the bed and stretched. Scratching her head, she stood up and walked to the bathroom.

She opened a drawer from the sink and pulled out a new tooth brush. Her family always kept them there. She opened it and started brushing her teeth and clean her face with Souta facial cleanser. She walked down the stair to the kitchen.

"Here you go," Souta said, handing her a cup of fresh coffee.

"Thanks," Kagome muttered and took a sip of it. She cursed as the liquid burn her top lip.

"Careful," Souta warned. His face softened. "How are you feeling?" he gently asked.

Last night, his sister came crying ad sobbing and wet from the rain. He immediately asked her what happened but she couldn't talk properly through the hiccups and sobbing. He ordered her to take a shower and change into some of his clean sweats. While she has done that, he was preparing her some tea. They stood in silence for a moment and decided she needed to sleep. He helped her up the stairs since she was extremely exhausted and the last thing she said was, "He was engaged."

Kagome sighed and placed the coffee on the table. She buried her face in her hands and let out a frustrated sigh. "I can't believe I was so stupid," she cried.

Souta ran his fingers through his hair, nervously. "You . . . um . . . found out?" he asked.

Kagome glared at him. "So I was right? You guys did know!" she spat. "All of you guys knew about this!"

Souta sighed and looked at his sister, sympathetically. "How did you find out?" he whispered.

Kagome felt her tear returning along with the agonizing pain. "Just last night," she spoke softly. "She introduced herself."

Souta looked at her surprised. "Kikyo told you? I thought she wasn't going to come back in two months?" he said.

Kagome bit back an insult. She didn't care where she was or who this _Kikyo_ person is! She was angry because no one told her.

Souta cocked his head. "Where did you see her?" he asked.

Kagome felt a few tears rolling down her cheek and grabbed a fistful of her hair.

Souta looked serious now. "Kagome," his voice was firm. "What's wrong?"

Kagome wiped her cheeks. 'How could I be so stupid?' she continued to yell at herself mentally.

"Kagome," Souta said to get her attention. He walked up to her and grabbed her arms and tried to calm her down. "Breathe, sweetie, breathe," he soothed.

"Kagome," Souta tried again. "What's wrong?"

Kagome took deep breaths. "I met her at his apartment," she managed to say.

"What were you doing at his apartment?" Souta asked gently.

Kagome let out an angry sigh. "He took me to his apartment and we were just talking and . . ." she trailed off.

Souta's eyes widen. "Did you . . . "

Kagome shook her head. "No, Souta. We didn't. But we were . . ." she bit her lip and looked away ashamed. She took deep breaths. "Kikyo," saying her name for the first time, "interrupted us when she knocked on the door."

Souta cursed silently. "That asshole," he spat. "I didn't expect for him to do that with you! I thought he would have told you. I didn't think . . ." Souta continued to curse at himself.

Kagome grabbed a hold of him. "Souta, please calm down," she begged.

Souta stared at her with glossy eyes and shook his head. "No! No! I should've told you. I should have said something. I shouldn't have listened to Inuyasha!" he yelled. He grabbed his sister and embraced her tightly. "I'm sorry, Kags. I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I didn't want you to know this way."

Kagome embraced him as well. "It's okay," she whispered. "It's not your fault, Souta. I should've known better than to give into temptation like that."

Souta sighed. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Kagome smiled against his shoulder. "Did you bring my clothes?" she asked.

Souta pulled away and sniffled a little. "Yeah," he said breathlessly. "It's in your room. Why did you ask me to bring your work clothes?"

Kagome smiled at him bitterly. "I'm still going to work," she said.

Souta frowned. "And see that bastard," he growled.

Kagome smile didn't faltered. "This is something I should've done long before," she whispered. "I'm tired of running away."

* * *

Kagome took a deep breath as she grabbed the door knob and opened the door.

She braced her herself to be greeted by . . .

No one?

Kagome furrowed her brows. 'He's always the first one here,' she told herself. 'Maybe he's in the bathroom,' she thought. 'But then again he never uses the bathroom here at work.'

Kagome walked out of the office.

"Rin," she called out, walking to the other secretary.

Rin looked up with the same happy smile on her face. "Yes?" she asked.

Kagome bit her lip. She felt kind of stupid asking but she felt like she needs to know. "Has Mr. Takahashi come yet?"

Then something happened that surprised Kagome.

Rin frowned.

"He's probably out with that thing he calls a fiancé," she growled. "She thinks she's little Miss Perfect."

Kagome smiled faintly. "You don't like her?"

Rin frowned and shook her head. "She gets on my nerves!" she complained. "And here I thought I was annoying but she's just . . . ugh!"

"Ms. Higurashi," they both heard.

The two women turned to find Sesshomaru leaning against the door frame from his office. "I need you to check over the documents on Mr. Takahashi's desk and give them to Rin when you are done. Then you can leave," he said in his cold tone.

Kagome was already used to his tone and nodded. "Yes, Mr. Tashio," she headed back to the office.

* * *

Kagome rubbed her temples and sighed. "You got to be kidding me," she mumbled.

The work they left her was a lot but it was so simple. She finished right on time to go to lunch.

As she got ready and walked out the door, Rin called out.

"Kagome," she said and she didn't sound to pleased. "You have a visitor waiting for you down stairs. She didn't want to bother you when you were working."

Kagome nodded. 'It's a 'she' so it's probably Sango.'

She took the elevator and was down stairs in minutes. As the door opened, she gasped.

Kikyo was standing by the entrance and when she saw Kagome she smiled.

Kagome didn't know what to do. She thought quickly and smiled back, hesitantly. She continued to walk to the entrance since she was still determined to go out for lunch.

'Just play it cool, Kags,' she told herself.

Kikyo continued to smile. "It's nice to see you again, Kagome," she greeted smoothly in her monotone voice.

Kagome nodded. "It's nice to see you again, Kikyo," she greeted.

"I hope I'm not bothering you but I thought it would be fun if we get to know each other by having lunch. If that's all right with you?" Kikyo said, sounding a bit hopeful.

Kagome sighed. "Um . . . Kikyo . . . it sounds great but-"

"Terrific! Let's go!" Kikyo said cheerfully. She grabbed Kagome by the arm and dragged her out of the building.

Kagome's eyes widen as she stared at the beautiful woman. "Kikyo?" Kagome asked. She was feeling l little uncomfortable.

Kikyo faced her with a small smile. "We'll take my car," she said. "Come on." She continued to drag the poor woman.

Kagome stared at the car amazed. She didn't know much about cars but she could tell this car was very expensive. It was her favorite color, blue.

"Get in," Kikyo ordered, but her voice didn't sound mean at all.

Kagome shook her head. "Kikyo, maybe we should go when Inuyasha is back. I just wanted to get a cup of coffee and a donut and finish my work," she lied about the last part. She was done with her work so she can go home.

Kikyo shook her head. "As far as I know Rin told me you didn't have much to do. You look like a smart girl, Kagome so I'm sure you finished it. And I think it's better if we don't bring the puppy with us since he'll be a party popper. So it'll be just us girls," she said.

Kagome sighed. She entered the car.

What has she gotten herself into?

The car ride was . . . intriguing.

Kikyo kept asking Kagome all sorts of questions. Things like what are her favorites, what school she went to, about her family and friends. Kagome had to admit this woman wasn't all that bad but she's starting to see why Rin would call her annoying.

"So you're Jade's mother?" Kikyo asked interested as she kept her eyes on the road.

Kagome nodded. "Yes."

Kagome saw Kikyo smile. "I knew she had a beautiful mother, "she said. "She's a great kid."

Kagome smiled. "She is," she agreed.

"We're here!"

Kagome looked out the window and saw it was a fancy restaurant. She turned to Kikyo but it seemed that she has gotten out of the car.

Kagome followed her. "Kikyo," Kagome said uncertainly. "I don't think they'll allow us in there and I don't think I brought enough money."

Kikyo let out a small laugh. "Don't worry. They'll let us in, I'll make sure of that. As for the money, don't worry. I have it covered."

Kagome shook her head. "I can't let you pay," she protested.

Kikyo stopped walking and put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome," she said. "I'm the one who invited you for lunch. Let me pay. It's all right. I have it covered."

Kagome sighed. "Are you sure?"

Kikyo rolled her eyes and nodded. "Come on," she continued walking.

Kagome raised a brow. Why is she here again?

Then she remembered.

Kikyo dragged her.

'Might as well take advantage of it,' she told herself and followed the woman inside.

"I'm sorry miss, but you can't come in here," a man said as the woman entered the restaurant.

Kagome saw Kikyo put on a stern face and held her head high.

"I think we can," she said firmly.

The man shook his head. "You do not have the proper clothing," he said firmly. He looked at Kikyo with a dirty look.

It was true. Kikyo didn't have the proper clothing. She was wearing a pair of jeans with a white shirt and white sneakers.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes. "I believe you do not know whom you are talking to," she said.

The man raised his eye brow. "And you might be?" he asked not caring.

"Kikyo Hiromi and if I call my father, he will not be so pleased by the way his daughter was treated," she spat.

The man's eyes widen in horror. "Oh! I-I'm so sorry," he said urgently. "Please come in."

Kikyo turned to Kagome with a smile. "Come on," she said grabbing her hand and dragging her to a table.

Kagome felt uncomfortable with people staring at them. She noticed how Kikyo ignored them or just didn't notice.

Finally sitting down, they ordered a drink.

Kikyo gave her full attention to Kagome. "I've been meaning to ask you a question," she said.

Kagome sighed. She knew what she was going to ask. "Shoot," she muttered.

"What is your relationship with Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked curiously.

"We're nothing," Kagome muttered.

Kikyo raised a brow. "Really?" she said not convinced. "Inuyasha said you guys were friends."

Kagome furrowed her brows. "Then why would you ask such a question?" she asked.

Kikyo shrugged. "Just wanted to know what your response might be," she said simply.

Kagome started to wonder what exactly did Inuyasha say about her.

"You guys dated, right?" Kikyo asked again.

Kagome gave her full attention. Her eyes softened. "Yeah," she whispered.

Kikyo nodded. "That would explain the tension when I came to surprise him last night," she said.

Kagome looked away. She started to feel ashamed and dirty. She felt dirty because she enjoyed what Inuyasha was doing to her. She looked back at Kikyo, who was staring at her with curious eyes.

"There isn't anything between you guys, is there?" Kikyo narrowed her eyes.

Kagome didn't know how to respond. Is there something between them? She could have said no but what happened last night . . . how can she answer?

"No," Kagome finally said.

Kikyo smiled. "Sorry. I didn't mean to be rude or anything. I'm just a little bit over protective of him," she explained.

Kagome waved it of. "But I do have one question?"

"Go ahead and ask away," Kikyo replied.

Kagome took a deep breath. "How long have you known Inuyasha?"

Kikyo smiled again. "I'm never tired of that question," she said. She thought for a moment and answered, "We met at one of my father's business trip. At first it was kind of boring but after a few drinks and stuff. And one thing led to another and we ended up in bed," she giggled. "Then you could just say we started hanging out and then we were friends with benefits."

"Friends with benefits?" Kagome raised a brow.

Kikyo nodded. "Then I thought I should make a move and ask him to be a couple. It surprised me he said yes. We've dated for a year and a half. Then I popped the question."

"You asked him to marry you?" Kagome said in disbelieve.

Kikyo let out a small laugh and nodded. "Well . . . I didn't really ask it . . . more like I demanded it. And he said yes."

Kagome shook her head. 'That doesn't sound like Inuyasha,' she said to herself.

"You're the one who told him to marry you?" Kagome was still confuse.

Kikyo sighed. "Well . . . we aren't what you call the most faithful couple and stuff. But I do have some feelings for him and I wouldn't do anything to hurt him. I never felt like this for a man before. I believe it's love. And I am of age to marry. So I was like . . . why not?"

Kagome has finally decided. Kikyo was one of those spoiled, rich brats. "How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-two."

Kagome's eyes widen. "Aren't you a bit too young for him?"

Kikyo shrugged. "I find older men hotter. More experienced. Like last night," she said. She sighed dreamily. "He was an animal."

Kagome bit the inside of her cheek. She felt angry. How could he do that to her and then just screw some other girl?

Kikyo tilted her head. "But something bothered him. He wasn't himself. He didn't want to get up today because he said he was tired and sore. I could believe that but still I knew there was something that bothered him."

Kagome blushed a little and shook it off. "Kikyo?" she asked. "Why are you telling me all this?"

Kikyo stared at Kagome. "I thought I could confide with another girl and get to know you better. You intrigue me. If I was a man, I would so fall in love with you. Maybe that's why you and Inuyasha dated. By the way, when did you guys date?" she asked.

Kagome's eyes softened. "It's not important."

Kikyo frowned. "Was it a bad break up?"

Kagome smiled sadly. "You could say that," she mumbled.

Kikyo scrunched her face. "I think he was an ass to let someone like you go," she said.

Kagome raised a brow. "But then he wouldn't have met you. And you just met me," she said. "How can you say something like that? "

Kikyo smiled. "It's true. I should be grateful that I met someone like Inuyasha. I really care for him," she said softly.

Kagome felt her heart being pulled out of her chest.

"But I know a good person when I see one," Kikyo winked.

* * *

Rin looked up when she saw a familiar person pass by.

"Kagome?" she asked. "What are you doing here? I thought you were done with work."

Kagome smiled at Rin. "Hey Rin. I just came back because I forgot to bring my make-up bag. You know a woman can't leave without it."

Rin nodded understanding. "Tell me about, girl," she said. Then she made a disturbing face. "How was lunch with Kikyo?" she spat her name.

Kagome smiled softly. "Interesting. . . . She's spoiled, isn't she?"

Rin nodded. "Her dad owns the Hiromi Company and he sells this skin care product thing in Europe. I heard it's really good but I haven't used it cause my skin a fine the way it is," she explained. "She reminds me of that Hilary Duff movie where her father also makes skin care products."

Kagome let out a small laugh. "That's funny."

Rin rolled her eyes. "She models for her father's company and shows off her 'perfect little skin.' I personally can't stand her. She asks too many questions that aren't of her concern. She can be a sweetheart but she's just so annoying."

Kagome raised a brow. "She doesn't seem so bad to me. I just think since she's really pampered she doesn't know how real life works, is all."

Rin nodded. "That too. But I still can't stand her."

"I should get going," Kagome said.

Rin smiled. "Okay."

Kagome walked to the office and opened the door.

Inuyasha was there, sitting on his desk, not a chair but on the desk, with something in his hand.

"I thought you would come back looking for this," he said casually.

Kagome noticed he was holding her make-up bag. She felt her heart beat faster and mixed emotions in her.

She took a deep breath and walked over to his desk. She reached out to grab it but a strong hand grabbed a hold on her.

Kagome glared at him.

"Can I help you with something, _Mr. Takahashi_?" she said coldly.

Inuyasha frowned. "Why are you mad?"

Kagome looked at him like he was crazy. How dare he ask that! She pulled her hand away and grabbed her make-up bag and turned to leave.

She squealed when a strong hand grabbed her and pulled her to the desk, and dropping her make-up bag.

Inuyasha looked at her with a glare and trapped her between his legs as she sat on top of the desk.

He lips turned into a smirk. "Is it about last night?" he teased.

Kagome glared at him. "How could you?"

Inuyasha let out a harsh laugh that frightens Kagome. "Why should you be angry? You enjoyed it, didn't you?" he said cocky. "After all we are friends."

Kagome shook her head slowly. "What happened to you? You're not the same Inuyasha I just to know?"

Inuyasha laughed. "I am the same."

Kagome shook her head. "You didn't sleep around," she whispered.

"Like I said . . . temptation is overpowering but above all I'm still the same," he said flatly. "Just a little more flirty."

"I heard you had lunch with Kikyo," he said. "How was it?"

"She's really something," Kagome whispered. She looked at him with soft eyes. "A sweetheart, actually."

Inuyasha's eyes softened, too. "I know. She is," he agreed.

The two of them stayed quiet for a moment.

"I was going to tell you," Inuyasha started saying.

Kagome glared at him. "When?" she said harshly. "When you finished fucking me," she sneered.

Inuyasha glared at her. "You didn't want to stop!"

Kagome grabbed a fistful of her hair. "Ugh! I didn't know you were engaged!" she yelled. "You made me feel like a fool!"

"And what would have happened if we did have sex, Kagome?" he asked roughly and dangerously. "Do you think we would've been together like we used to?"

Kagome felt tears forming in the back of her eyes. "How would I know?" she whispered. Deep in her heart she did wish to be together. She took in a shaky breath. "Why didn't you tell me you were engaged?" she whispered.

Inuyasha's face turned soft and his eyes were unreadable. "Why didn't you tell me you were fucking Kouga behind my back?" he whispered.

Kagome's eyes widen and her mouth opened slightly. 'He . . . how could he . . .'

Kagome screamed. With all her strength she had she pushed him back. He stumble backwards. Kagome quickly got off the desk and walked to the door.

"How does it feel?" she heard him say.

She turned around and he was glaring at her.

"How does it feel to be used and feel like a fool, Kagome?" Inuyasha spat. "This is the same thing you did to me."

Kagome shook her head. "No, it's not."

Inuyasha walked up to her and grabbed her roughly by the arm. "What do you mean it's not?" he yelled. " You were with Kouga behind my back!"

Kagome let her tears fall down on her face as she stared at him.

"Answer me!" Inuyasha yelled. "How could you just say it's not the same, huh?"

"I didn't use you, Inuyasha," she whispered. "I just ran away."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "What? What are you talking about?"

Kagome pulled her arms away from him. "I never used you. But I'm happy you're moving on. Kikyo is a sweet girl and she really loves you," she said. "Let's just pretend nothing happened and move on with our lives."

With that she ran out the door . . .

Leaving a shocked man behind.

* * *

**Another chapter! I wonder what will happen next? Stay tuned to find out! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**So what do you think of Kikyo?**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	19. Too Close

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Title**- Left Behind

**Summary**- She loved him. He loved her. One night changed everything and she ran away. Now she's back only to find the one thing she left behind was the thing she wished she didn't.

**Genre**- Romance/Drama

**Note- They are ALL human. No demons or hanyous!**

**

* * *

Chapter 19: Too Close**

Jade sighed as she heard the door bell ring. Why did she have to spend her time in the living room and get stuck to opening the door?

"Jade," Kagome said coming down the stairs. "Who's at the door?"

The door bell rang again.

Jade stood up from the floor and sighed. "How the hell would I know if I haven't opened it yet," she said as she walked closer to it and opened it.

"Hi Jade!" she was greeted by a very happy person.

Jade raised an eye brow. "Hello there, bimbo," she said in a calm voice yet so annoyed.

Kagome walked over to the door and furrowed her brows. "Kikyo?"

Kikyo stood there with a big smile on her face as her eyes met with Kagome's. "Hey there, girl!" she greeted.

Jade looked back at Kagome and then at Kikyo. "You guys are friends?" she asked in disbelieve.

Kikyo nodded. "Yup!"

Jade raised her arms in the air and walked back inside. She muttered something about a crazy world with crazy people. She saw Sango coming from the kitchen and she asked who was here.

"The bimbo," Jade answered.

Sango sighed. "Don't call her that, Jade," she said. She walked toward the door and put on her best smile. She, personally, didn't like Kikyo so much. Sure, she's a sweet girl but she can be too much of a brat. "Hey there, Kikyo," she greeted.

Kikyo, once again, smiled. "Hey Sango!" she said excitingly.

Sango and Kagome were surprised when Kikyo let out a squeal and clapped her hands.

"Yay! Everyone is here! Now we can go!" she said.

Sango raised a brow. "Go where?"

Kikyo gave her a secretive grin. "Don't worry, you'll like it," she assured her.

"Kikyo?" Kagome said uncertainly.

"Like I said, don't worry. We'll bring Jade, too. Believe me when I say you girls will not regret this," Kikyo winked.

* * *

Sango let out a loud groan. "Oh . . .yeah . .give it to me,"she moaned.

Kagome sniggered. "Sango, I think you're enjoying your massage too much," she said.

Sango could only groan more. She laid on her belly with a towel covering her bottom as a very hot masseur relieved her kinks in her back.

"I don't think Miroku would like that you're practically having an orgasm by another guy, Sango," Kikyo giggled.

Sango flicked her off.

Kagome rolled her eyes. 'Probably got that from Jade,' she thought.

Thinking about her daughter she turned her head away from the women and paid attention to Jade who was covering her face with her arms as she lay on the table as another hot masseur massaged her.

She was obviously blushing.

Kagome smiled lightly.

"Kagome?"

She turned to where her name was called. "Yes, Kikyo?"

"I was hoping if you would like to go with me and Inuyasha out for dinner?" she asked.

Kagome bit her lip. "I don't think that's a good idea, Kikyo," she said.

Kikyo waved it off. "None sense. You could bring Jade along with you. Inuyasha has to spend as much time with her. And I think it would be a great idea if we all go together. Besides, we might as well get used to it since me and Inuyasha will wed," she ended softly.

That's when it hit Kagome.

A strange, icy, blowing pain in her chest developed. She let out a shaky sigh.

How could she have not thought about it?

Kikyo and Inuyasha will be married and . . . .

'How does Jade feel about this?' she quickly thought.

Jade loved Inuyasha so much and he will be married to Kikyo. What happens when they have kids of their own?

Another painful sensation spread through Kagome's body.

Her eyes softened.

'Why is this so complicated?'

"Kagome?"

Kagome snapped out of her daze and found Kikyo staring at her with concerned eyes.

Kagome felt her heart shatter.

"Kagome, you okay?" Kikyo asked gently.

Kagome hesitated and felt eyes staring at her. They belonged to Sango and Jade.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," she spoke softly.

Kikyo smiled lightly. "So . . .are you up to it?" she asked again.

"Sure, we'll go," was said.

Kikyo smiled excitingly. "Oh goody! We'll go to the best restaurant in town!" she said in her joyful, monotone voice.

But there was one problem.

Kagome never gave her her answer.

Jade did.

She turned to see the little girl staring at her with intense eyes.

* * *

"Now remember, Jade, try not to get us kicked out from here," Kikyo said in a firm voice.

Jade rolled her eyes. "I'll try," she muttered.

It was obvious Kikyo got on her nerves.

"Kagome sit next to me," Kikyo ordered.

Kagome obeyed.

"Do you feel alright, Kagome?"

Kagome's head snapped up quick and stared at Inuyasha. His eyes were somewhat soft and with an unreadable emotion in them. It surprises her that he asked her such a question. And her heart felt tight. It been days she hadn't heard his voice. He's been away from the office. She's guessing Kikyo wanted to spend time with him.

"Yes," she replied softly.

Inuyasha nodded but he didn't look satisfied. He helped Jade in her seat before he sat down.

Kikyo smiled at him and hold his hand, warmly, Kagome noticed.

Memories flowed though her mind as she remembered she had that look on her face many years ago.

"So what do you want to drink, Kagome?" she heard.

Kagome cursed herself as she went into daze, again. She looked at Kikyo and said, "I'll have a glass of wine."

"Which one?" Kikyo asked.

Kagome didn't know what to say.

"She'll have the wine I'm having, Kikyo," Inuyasha said, interrupting the conversation.

Kikyo raised a brow at Kagome. "Would you like that, Kagome?" she asked.

Kagome nodded as her eyes met with golden ones. He kept staring at her with extreme force.

Kikyo shook her head. "You and Inuyasha are wimpy. Ordering light drinks, ugh!"

Inuyasha broke away from Kagome's eyes and face Kikyo. "Just be happy I'm not a heavy drinker, babe," he said in a silky voice.

Kikyo giggled. "True."

Inuyasha looked at Jade. "What about you, brat?" he asked.

Jade stuck her tongue at him and thought for a while. "I've been craving for a pina colada for a while," she said and quickly added on, "Without liquor, of course."

Inuyasha nodded and called out for a waiter and ordered them their drinks.

Then he just started having a conversation with Jade.

Kagome felt a little awkward and face Kikyo who was smiling at her.

And it's official that Kikyo is a smiley person.

Kinda scary . . .

"Having fun?" she asked.

Kagome bit her lip. Her eyes went to Inuyasha who looked like he looked away. She gave Kikyo her full attention.

"Not really. I feel . . .strange," Kagome said.

Kikyo gave her a light smile. "It's okay. You won't feel that way for long," she said.

Kagome was about to ask her what she meant but the waiter cam with their drinks and asked if they are ready to order.

"Oh, Kagome, you should try the cashew nut salad," Kikyo suggested, since she was the last one to order.

Kagome lip twitched.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha said calmly, his eyes on Kagome, once again. "Kagome is allergic to nuts."

Kikyo put a hand on her mouth. "Sorry," she apologized. "I didn't know."

Kagome shook her head. "It's alright. I'll have the breaded steak with extra mozzarella cheese and hot peppers," she said tot he waiter.

The waiter nodded and walked away.

"Wow," Jade said amused. "I didn't know you were allergic to nuts."

Kagome nodded with her eyes on Inuyasha who also had his eyes locked with hers. "Yes, I am."

Jade looked at the two adults and her lips twitched in a very faint smile. She looked at Inuyasha. "How'd you know?" she asked.

"Something I've always known and never forgotten," he said in his calm voice.

"Excuse me as I go to the bathroom," Kikyo said abruptly. "Anyone want to come?" she asked as she slowly got up from the chair.

The two females shook their heads.

Kikyo shrugged and smiled as she leaned down to Inuyasha and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

He returned it.

And that hurt Kagome.

Then Kikyo left.

Inuyasha watched her go and turned around to find Jade watching with interest and Kagome staring at her lap.

"Well," Jade said amused, once again, "this is definitely entertaining."

"More like annoying," Inuyasha said sternly as he glared at Kagome.

Jade raised a brow. "Okay," she muttered. "Something happened between the two of you guys. Not that long ago I saw you guys being friends and now there's a lot more tension."

Inuyasha let out a harsh laugh. "Oh, we're friends all right. Right, Kagome?" his voice dripping with venom sarcasm.

Kagome looked up with her eyes filled with furry.

"What's wrong? Not feeling well?" Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome stayed quiet but glaring at him.

Inuyasha leaned forward. "Are you jealous?" he said quietly.

Kagome bit the inside of her cheek.

"Are you jealous that I'm getting married to such a beautiful woman?" he continue to say.

Jade watched silently.

"She's young, Inuyasha," Kagome finally said, softly. "I didn't know you were into young girls."

Inuyasha frowned. "She's a woman, Kagome," he said in a serious tone.

Kagome shook her head. "To me she's a little girl. She doesn't know what she wants, Inuyasha. And you better not break her heart," she said in a warning tone.

Inuyasha sneered, "Why the hell did you have to come?"

"Because I said so," Jade said now glaring at him.

Inuyasha looked surprised. Almost as if he forgot Jade was there and that she was in Kagome's side.

Kagome, too, was surprised.

Jade frowned. "We were invited by Kikyo. Got a problem with that?" she asked fiercely.

Inuyasha glared back at Kagome. "Why the fuck did she had to invite this bitch?" he spat.

"Because this _bitch_ is my best friend," said an angry voice behind him.

Everyone looked up and froze.

Kikyo stood with a frown on her face. She turned to Kagome.

"Let's go," she said still being angry.

"What?"

"I said let's go and bring Jade along with you," Kikyo said, grabbing her purse. She turned to Inuyasha. "I never want to hear you talk to Kagome like that again! Do you understand?" Kikyo said firmly.

Inuyasha was still silent. One thing he did know is that he should never get Kikyo mad.

Never.

Kagome and Jade started following Kikyo to the entrance.

That's when it hit Inuyasha.

"Kikyo, how am I going to get home?" he yelled.

"Walk home, _bitch_!"

Kagome continued to stare at the woman in front of her. She was surprised.

First, Jade stood up for her.

And now it was Kikyo . . .

As they reached the car, Kikyo said, "We'll have dinner at my place. I'll call the chef to get cooking."

Jade shook her head. "Let's go back to my house. I think we still have some left over lasagna."

Kikyo smiled and nodded in approval. She faced Kagome, who was staring at her with a look of disbelieve.

"What's wrong?" Kikyo asked.

Kagome narrowed her eyes softly. "Why did you do that?"

Kikyo smiled. "Like I said, you're my best friend."

* * *

**Yay! New chapter! Sorry it's a little short but I just don't want you guys to kill me for not updating. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be a lot better!**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	20. Wipe Your Tears

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Title-** Left Behind

**Summary-** She loved him. He loved her. One night changed everything and she ran away. Now she's back only to find the one thing she left behind was the thing she wished she didn't.

G**enre**- Romance/Drama

**Note- They are ALL human. No demons or hanyous!**

**

* * *

Chapter 20: Wipe Your Tears **

She moaned softly as he continued to thrust into her, rough and demanding. She furrowed her brows as she tried to wiggle to at least have him hit her pleasure zone, but failed. She heard him grunt as he continued his rhythm. She grabbed two fistfuls of his hair and pulled his head from her neck.

He groaned and glared at her with frustration.

She panted, "Take it ea-"

She muffled a groan as he silenced her with a kiss.

He hissed and pulled away from her when she bit him. He buried his face into her neck again. "Fucking bitch," he moaned as he thrust into her with even more pressure.

She threw her head back and closed her eyes as she cried out. She was close; very close.

He growled as he thrust faster and hold on to his partner tighter. He let out a loud groan as he felt his whole body quiver with pleasure and satisfaction.

He pulled out and lifted his head and kissed her on the forehead. "Thanks, babe," he muttered as he laid next to her with eyes closed.

She frowned and sat up to glare at him. How dare he leave her hanging and not fulling her point!

She studied his peaceful features with a steady glare and bit her tongue from screaming as she realized he fell asleep.

'Asshole,' she spat to herself.

He has been doing a lot of that lately.

She knew he was a wild animal in bed, but she never thought he would be this rough. She winced as she rubbed her thighs. She going to need a nice, long, hot bath.

She bit back a groan as she got up from the bed and walked stiffly to the bathroom. She prepared the bath and added her oils in it. She went back in the bedroom to get her robe and was stopped when she heard a noise.

Her eyebrow rose in curiosity and walked back to the bed where her partner slept.

'Is he crying?' she asked herself.

Her eyes narrowed and then softened when she saw a tear falling across his cheek. She reached out to wipe it away but once again was stopped when she heard him mutter something so quietly.

She leaned closer to him and strained her ears in order to hear.

"Why?" he was saying. "Why did you leave?"

She furrowed her brows in confusion. Who would leave this wonderful man?

She continued to listen.

"Why? It still hurts. I was gonna . . ."

Her eyes widened and gasped as she pulled away from him. Her heart was beating fast and furiously. She placed a hand on her mouth to keep her from letting out a loud sob. Her vision became blurry.

Was she really _that_ naive?

Why didn't she realize this before?

* * *

"See you later, Souta!" Kagome yelled out cheerfully as she walked to her car. 

Souta leaned against the door frame and waved. "Come back and visit soon, Kagome! Later, Jade!"

The young girl who was already in the car, rolled down the window and stuck half her body out and waved. "Later, Uncle Souta!" she said brightly. When she heard the car start she moved back into the vehicle and put on her seat belt.

Kagome sighed as she drove the car out of the drive way.

"So what did Kikyo want that she had to interrupt our visit at your brother's house?" Jade asked slightly upset. She really wanted to spend more time with her uncle.

Kagome slumped in her seat and drove lazily. Lucky for her, since her town is small there were no cars driving because people just walked to places. But she didn't feel like walking today.

"She said I was invited to one of the balls the company was throwing," Kagome simply said.

Jade frowned. "I remember Dad mentioning that but why is she telling you this now if the whole thing was planned out two weeks ago?" she asked confused.

"That's what I said but then Kikyo said that she wants me to meet her father and that it was something I had to go to since he is leaving tomorrow morning. He only came for two days.**"**

Jade raised a brow. "So she wants you to meet her dad?"

Kagome nodded.

Jade shook her head. "She's such a weirdo, but why didn't you leave me at Uncle Souta's house then?"

Kagome smiled. "Because I need you to help me pick something to wear."

"Good point," Jade smirked.

* * *

_Later that night . . ._

"Daddy!" Kikyo squealed as she ran up to an old man and gave him a hug.

The man smiled and returned the affection. "How's my little princess doing?"

Kikyo smiled softly. "I'm fine."

The man frowned.

"What?" Kikyo asked confused.

"Are you sure you are okay, honey? Because you never say 'I'm fine' when I ask you how you're doing," the man said concerned. "You usually say 'Fantastic' or 'Great.'"

Kikyo waved her hand. "I'm all right, Daddy," she said simply.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Yes," she assured him.

The man sighed. "So what's this that you been telling me about a friend?" he said, trying to change the subject.

Kikyo smiled, but it wasn't her regular smile. This smile was . . .

. . .sad?

"Oh, you'll love her, Daddy," she said in a cheery voice. "She's absolutely great. She's like a sister to me."

The man raised a brow. "Like a sister you say? Well . . . I believe I must meet this girl then. If she's as great as you put it then I trust your word on it," he said.

Kikyo nodded.

"Mr. Hiromi," a strong voice greeted.

The old man and the young woman turned to find Inuyasha standing before them.

"Hey, Kikyo," he said softly as he wrapped an arm around her waist and gently placed a kiss on her flawless cheek.

"Hey," she responded softly, looking down at her shoes.

Inuyasha furrowed his brows. "Something wrong?"

"That's what I was asking her," Mr. Hiromi said.

Kikyo looked up with a bright smile. "I'm great! Oh! I have to go. I want some of that cheesecake they're giving out. Please excuse me," she said, releasing herself from her fiancé and walked away.

Inuyasha stood there, staring at his fiancé leaving. There was something wrong and he knew it.

One: Kikyo doesn't like cheesecake.

Two: That bright smile she had was fake.

"Inuyasha," he heard.

He quickly gave his full attention to his future father-in-law.

"Yes, sir?" he responded politely.

Mr. Hiromi smiled gently. "We are not in the military, Inuyasha," he joked.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Sorry."

Mr. Hiromi waved it off. Then his features turned concerned.

"Sir?" Inuyasha said.

Mr. Hiromi sighed. "Did something happen between you and Kikyo, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha furrowed his brows. "No, sir. Not that I am aware off."

Mr. Hiromi nodded. "She is not acting like herself."

Inuyasha sighed. "So I wasn't the only one," he muttered.

Mr. Hiromi studied the man before him. "So you have no idea?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, sir, I don't. But I think it's one of those women's moments," he said.

Mr. Hiromi chuckled. "Yes, I remember that when Kikyo's mother was alive. That woman would give me hell and I wouldn't know what exactly I did wrong. Maybe it's one of those moments," he patted Inuyasha on the shoulder. "Good luck with that, son."

Inuyasha sweat dropped.

* * *

Kagome looked around the place and was in awe. She didn't know there were places like this in her town. But then again this is the other side of town where the rich people live at. 

She felt a vibration in her purse and quickly pulled out her cell phone. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" the voice demanded.

Kagome chuckled. This girl is funny when she's serious. "I'm at the entrance, Kikyo. I just got here."

"Wait for me there. These people will attack you if you walk alone here," Kikyo said.

"Okay," Kagome responded.

Then Kikyo hung up.

Kagome placed her cell phone back in her purse. "Not even a 'good bye'" she muttered.

"Because I didn't even say 'hello, '" she heard behind her.

She turned to find Kikyo standing behind her with her hands on her waist.

"Close your mouth, Kagome. A fly might go in," Kikyo joked.

Kagome shook her head and blushed. "Sorry, but you look amazing," she said breathlessly.

Kikyo smiled and twirled around. Her red, knee length dress suit her perfectly. It made her look mysterious and sexy. Her hair was pin straight and her skin was glowing. But that's what happens when you have a father who makes skin care products and you're the model.

"So you like it?" Kikyo asked innocently.

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Very. I wish I had your body. I'm envious."

Kikyo grabbed her hand and pulled Kagome toward her. "Take off your coat, Kagome," Kikyo said softly.

Kagome did.

Kikyo smiled and took her coat. She pulled a waiter to her and said, "Please make sure this coat is in the Hiromi section and I better not find it lost," she warned.

The waiter nodded and walked away.

Kikyo studied the girl before her. Her smile grew. "Kagome?"

"Hmm?" was Kagome's response.

"Don't ever say you want my body," Kikyo said seriously.

Kagome opened her mouth in shock. She has never heard Kikyo sound like she was mad. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you-"

Kikyo shook her head and waved her hand. "I didn't mean it that way," she said softer this time. She grabbed Kagome's hand with both of hers. "I just want you to know you're perfect the way you are," she said.

Kagome shook her head. "Kikyo, look at me. I'm simple," she said pointing to herself.

Kikyo shook her head and her smile returned. "No," she said. "You're beautiful. You have a nice body and your skin is flawless. You are a natural beauty. My father made me this way," she said pointing to herself. "But _you_ are beautiful and don't ever say you're envious of me. I am the one who is envious of you," she whispered the last part.

Kagome didn't know what to say. What can you say to a rich person who says they are envious of you?

"Come on," Kikyo said in her cheerful voice. "I want you to meet my Daddy."

And there goes Kagome, being dragged once again by Kikyo.

* * *

". ..and that's how I solved my client's skin problem," Mr. Hiromi said with pride. 

Inuyasha stood there with a smile and nodded. "Interesting," he said.

In reality, he was bored out of his mind. Does he look like he cares how to treat pimples? Puberty was long gone for him! But then again . . . he never had skin problems so it's all cool. But seriously, does it look like he cares? He didn't understand half of what Mr. Hiromi said.

'Where the hell is Kikyo?' his mind screamed.

"Daddy!" that cheery voice squealed.

'Thank you, God!' Inuyasha said to himself.

He turned and his breathing stopped. He almost choked on his saliva. Was he dreaming?

There, before him, Kikyo walked looking beautiful like she always did but . . .

. . . the person she was dragging with her.

Her soft, silky, wavy hair flowed as she was being dragged. Her eye liner bringing out those beautiful, water-colored eyes. Her cheeks tinted slightly pink and shimmery bringing out her beautiful, glowing, porcelain skin that looked so smooth. Her plump lips colored red making an outstanding contrast with her eyes.

He smacked himself mentally for noticing such small features but the others also caught his attention.

Her simple, yet elegant, black dress was phenomenal on her. The straps formed a V-shape form. She didn't show a lot of cleavage. The dress hugged her curves and it was loose from her waist and ended to her knees. She showed off those perfect calves and her black heels were perfect. Her dress flowed along with her hair.

She was simply beautiful like he has always found her to be.

"Daddy! This is my best friend, Kagome Higurashi," Kikyo introduced as she pulled Kagome toward her father.

Kagome stared at the old man. He was quite good-looking for his age. He had short, black hair neatly combed. His brown eyes held curiosity. And the tux he wore suited him.

"It's pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hiromi," Kagome said politely, sticking out her hand.

Mr. Hiromi smiled kindly. He shook Kagome's hand and smiled even more. "My, that's quite a grip you got there, young lady. You're very straight forward. I can see why my daughter likes you," he said strongly.

Kagome smiled.

"And you're quite beautiful, too," Mr. Hiromi said silkily as his eyes took in her form.

"Daddy," Kikyo said in a warning voice.

Mr. Hiromi chuckled. He was still holding Kagome's hand and turned her hand and placed a soft kiss. He laughed when he saw Kagome blush when he let of her hand.

"Forgive me, but I hold a weak spot for beautiful women such as you," he said softly. "And I believe my daughter does not like the comment I just made."

Then there was a noise heard.

It sounded like . . .

. . . a growl?

The three people turned and found Inuyasha standing there with intense eyes. He noticed he was being watched and quickly coughed.

"Sorry, something got caught in my throat," he said.

"Waiter! A drink if you please! Wine!" Mr. Hiromi called out.

"You okay, baby?" Kikyo asked concerned as she touched his forearm.

Inuyasha nodded. The waiter came quickly to him and Inuyasha took the drink and chugged it all down in one, big gulp.

"You sure?" Kikyo asked again.

Inuyasha gave her a forced smile. "Yeah, babe. I'm fine," he said softly.

Kikyo studied his eyes and smiled softly. "If you say so," she whispered.

Inuyasha cleared his throat. His eyes turned to Kagome, who stood staring at him. She was nervous. She was bitting her bottom lip again.

"I didn't know you were coming, Kagome," Inuyasha said casually.

Kagome smiled softly, yet uneasily. "Kikyo invited me," she replied in a light voice.

Inuyasha nodded. "I see."

Kagome looked down to her shoes.

There was some tension.

Mr. Hiromi felt it before they stared talking. His eyes caught every movement, and his ear caught every word.

He could have sworn that Inuyasha was glaring at him with raging, jealous eyes when he gave Kagome a kiss on the hand. But he shrugged it off when Inuyasha said there was something in his throat. However, his mind went off wondering again when he saw his daughter speaking to him. Her voice so soft as if there was uncertainness. He didn't miss her eyes were slightly sad and heartbroken. He asked himself why would his daughter hold such sad emotions if she was a happy person? Then when Inuyasha spoke to Kagome, he noticed there was another emotion in his eyes. The same emotion he saw in his daughter eyes; sadness and heartbroken. And when Kagome finally spoke it was like the puzzle was put together. They all held the same emotion but Kagome held one other emotion the others didn't hold. And that was regret.

Mr. Hiromi stood in the quiet spot. No one spoke a word. Yes, there _was_ something going on. And it was hurting his daughter.

"I think I should go get a drink," Kagome finally spoke.

Kikyo looked at her. "Maybe I should go with you," she said. "I don't want you walking by yourself."

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "It's okay. Maybe if I look lonely, I might find a guy," Kagome chuckled.

Kikyo smiled. "Any man would be a fool to not notice you," she said.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'll be on my way then. See you in a few," she turned to Mr. Hiromi. "It was great meeting you, sir," Kagome smiled brightly.

Mr. Hiromi smiled slightly. "Yes, it was great meeting you, too, Kagome."

Kagome smiled one last time and walked her way to the bar.

Mr. Hiromi looked at his daughter, who was staring at her friend walking away with bright eyes. He furrowed his brows. Wasn't she sad a moment ago?

Kikyo looked at her father with a smile. "Isn't she great, Daddy?" Kikyo asked excitingly.

Mr. Hiromi smiled lightly. "She is something."

"Excuse me," Inuyasha said abruptly. "There is a client over there that caught my eye and I'm still trying to convince him to seel his company."

Kikyo's eyes softened as she watched him walking away. He was heading to same direction Kagome just went to.

"Kikyo?"

Kikyo looked at her father and smiled. "Yes, Daddy?"

Mr. Hiromi came close to his daughter and sighed. "Something is bothering you and I know it. Please don't hide things from me, sweety," he said softly.

Kikyo's smile faltered slightly. "But nothing is wrong," she said, not sounding too convincing.

Mr. Hiromi shook his head. "Kikyo, honey, I may be old but I am not senile. I know what I see and you are not happy, my dear."

Kikyo sighed and looked at her father with sad eyes. "Daddy," she whispered. "Am I really that naive?"

Mr. Hiromi eyes sadden. "You're young, sweetheart," he simply said.

Kikyo sighed and blinked her eyes from tearing. "I didn't feel this way ever since Mommy died," she whispered.

Mr. Hiromi sighed. "What is going on, Kikyo? Is Inuyasha doing something to you?" he asked with a serious tone in his voice.

Kikyo shook her head. "He hasn't done anything," she said.

"Then is it Kagome?" he asked again.

Kikyo shook her head. "No," she whispered.

Mr. Hiromi sighed. "Then what it?"

Kikyo looked grimly at her father. "It's me."

Mr. Hiromi studied his daughter, carefully. "Why won't you tell me what exactly is going on? You never hide things from me, Kikyo."

Kikyo smiled sadly. "You know I never lie to you, but please trust me when I say leave this to me. I'll find a way to deal with it."

* * *

"Why did you come?" she heard. 

Kagome groaned as she saw Inuyasha sit next to her.

"I said I was invited," she retorted.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "What exactly are you doing, Kagome?" he asked quietly and high-alerted.

"Nothing," she whispered.

Inuyasha glared at her. "Then why is it that I now see you everywhere I go with my fiancé?" he spat.

Kagome felt her heart ache when he said _'his fiancé.'_

"She was the one who invited me, Inuyasha," she said flatly as she sipped her drink.

"And you can't say no?" he said angrily.

Kagome glared at him. "Do you know how to say 'no' to her?" she snapped.

Inuyasha studied her for a moment and then chuckled with soft eyes. "No, I guess I don't."

Kagome shook her head and looked away. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"Uh, I AM part of this, you know?" he said cocky.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

"To tell you that we have a business trip to go to," he said casually.

Kagome nodded. "When?"

"Tomorrow at five."

Her eyes widened and glared at him. "And you didn't tell me this sooner!"

Inuyasha sighed. "I was just called by Sesshomaru two hours ago and was gonna call you tonight after this and give you the day off tomorrow to pack up," he explained.

"Is Kikyo going?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, she doesn't come to my business trips because she thinks it's boring."

"For how long are we gone for?"

"It's short so it's only two days. The first day we go to the meeting and th next we go to a party."

"Party?" Kagome raised a brow.

"Business," Inuyasha reminded her.

Kagome nodded. "I guess I should go then."

"But you just got here," Inuyasha said. Kagome didn't know if she was for sure but it sounded like he didn't want her to leave.

"This isn't really my thing, Inuyasha. And I think I should go home since Jade is at Souta's house and he has studying to do. I don't want him to be disturbed since he is easily distracted. And Sango and Miroku went to dinner together and I doubt they would come early," she rolled her eyes.

Inuyasha sighed. "All right."

The two of them went to get Kagome's coat and walked back to the little crowd they were in and it seemed that there were a few more people who joined in. Probably to talk to Mr. Hiromi, they both concluded.

Kikyo smiled as Inuyasha and Kagome approached and slightly pulled away from the crowd.

"Hey," she greeted.

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her.

Kagome smiled softly. "I'm gonna have to go," she said.

Kikyo smile faltered. "What? No! Why?" she whined.

Kagome was about to answer but was cut off.

"There they are! The future newlyweds!" a man said.

A lot of the men turned and smile at Inuyasha and Kikyo.

Inuyasha smiled. "Of course. I love this woman very much," he said as he wrapped both of his arms around her and pulled her tightly to him.

Kikyo looked up at him. "I love you," she said. And when she said it, everyone could tell she meant it.

Especially Kagome, who was quiet.

Inuyasha smiled softly and placed his forehead against hers. "I love you, too," he said softly.

Kikyo closed her eyes and smiled.

Then something happened that made Kagome's world shake.

Inuyasha kissed Kikyo.

And this kiss . . .

. . . held so much passion.

Kagome walked away.

* * *

"I'm coming!" Souta yelled as he heard the door bell ring like crazy. 

He opened the door and was about to bitch at the person but was surprised.

"Kagome?" he whispered.

Kagome stood before him with make-up running down her cheeks and she cried and sobbed. She immediately ran into her brother, who wrapped his arms around her.

Souta closed the door with his foot when he dragged his sister inside the house. She was shaking violently as she cried.

"Kagome?" he said gently.

Kagome let out a loud sob. "I'm a fool," she sobbed.

Souta furrowed his brows. "Why would you say that?" he said as he held her tight.

Kagome shook her head. "I'm a fool," she continued to chant like she was crazy.

Souta pulled away from his sister and held her by the shoulders. "Kagome, what happened?"

Kagome just sobbed.

"Kagome, please."

Kagome looked at her brother. "I can't take it any longer, Souta," she whispered. "I can't."

Souta looked at his sister. She has never acted this way. She's sobbing and crying and saying things like she was brainsick or something.

"Inuyasha . . . " he heard.

His face hardened. "Did Inuyasha do anything to you, Kagome?"

Kagome looked down at her shoes with distant eyes. "I lost him. I lost my Inuyasha," she said to no one in particular. She sounded like an insane, little girl.

Souta's eyes softened. "He's engaged, Kagome. You and he ended twelve years ago," he said gently.

Kagome looked up at her brother with wide eyes. Her crying seemed to have stop but she looked like a mess. "Twelve years ago . . . " she said in a hollow voice.

Souta nodded. "Yes, it ended twelve years ago."

Kagome let out a shaky sigh. Her eyes began to water. A few tears ran down her cheek. "He lied to me," she said angrily.

Souta's face grew serious. "Who, Kagome? Who lied to you?"

Kagome's tear continued to run down her cheeks. "He lied."

"Who, Kagome?" Souta said more seriously.

Kagome looked him straight in the eye. "He said to forget about and live life like nothing happened but he was wrong," she said.

By now, Souta wondered what the hell happened to his sister all these years.

"Kagome?"

Kagome continued to stare at him. "My psychologist said to forget about it," she said faintly.

Souta's eyes widen. "Psychologist?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed and she let out a sob. "Twelve years ago," she whispered. "I still hate him."

Souta gulped. "Who, Kagome?" he asked urgently. "Who do you hate?"

Why is his sister acting like? Why did she have to go see a psychologist? He felt like crying.

Kagome continued to sob. "I hate him," she hissed. "He ruined my lif!. He ruined everything!"

"Who?" Souta said louder. "Who?"

Kagome started to shake and let out an angry sigh. "I hate you!" she yelled.

"Who?" Souta yelled. "Who? God dammit!"

"KOUGA!" she yelled out as she was starting to fall on her knees.

Souta went down with her. He was feeling tears running down his face. "What?" he whispered.

Kagome continued to scream. "I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! HE RUINED EVERYTHING!" she yelled. "HE RAPED ME! HE RAPED ME! I HATE HIM!"

Her screaming slowly turned to quiet sobs. "He raped me," she whimpered. "He raped me."

Souta opened his mouth. Nothing was coming out. He didn't know what to say, or what to think. Only . . .

"He raped you?"

The two adults froze and slowly turned to see Jade a few feet away from them, on her knees with tears running down her small face.

* * *

She sighed as she took off her heels. She placed them under the bed and stood up. Now she was going to unzip her dress. However, she can't reach the zipper. 

"Need some help?" a soft voice said behind her.

"If you please," she responded softly.

She felt an arm around her waist and was brought close to a firm chest. She shivered as she felt a warm breath tickle her on the neck. Cool air hit her skin as the dress was being unzipped. Once finally undone, and the dress around her ankles, she moaned as a mouth attacked her neck. Light kisses traced to her back and rough hands caressed her flat stomach.

"I love you," was mumbled against her skin.

She gasped.

It wasn't soon that they were in bed, naked, and moaning. He was caressing her and she just laid there feeling the pleasure.

"I love you," was mumbled against her again.

That's when it hit her.

"Stop," she said.

He looked up at her. "What?"

She looked at him with serious eyes. "Stop," she said firmly.

He hovered over her and stared at her with concerned eyes. "Something wrong?" he whispered.

"Yes," she spat.

He winced.

Her eyes softened.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked again. His voice was worried and soft.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo in the eyes. "Yes?"

She felt her eyes water.

"We need to talk."

* * *

**Yay! New chapter! Hope you like it! Please tell me what you guys think about it! And don't forget that suggestions are welcomed!**

**Talking about suggestions. . . the part about Jade hearing Kagome confess was giving to me by _CyberDemon_. Please forgive me for not doing it as it was requested but I used part of the suggestion and thank you!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	21. Not Everything Is That Simple

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Title-** Left Behind

**Summary-** She loved him. He loved her. One night changed everything and she ran away. Now she's back only to find the one thing she left behind was the thing she wished she didn't.

**Genre**- Romance/Drama

**Note- They are ALL human. No demons or hanyous!**

**

* * *

Chapter 21: Not Everything Is That Simple**

She opened her eyes and let out a weak yawn.

"I see someone is up," she heard a quiet voice.

She sat up and felt her heart twist when she saw such an expression on this person's face.

"Souta . . ." she whispered.

Souta walked up to his older sister and sat on the bed. He reached out his hand and pushed away a strand of her inky, ebony hair from her pale face.

Kagome sighed, frustrated and sadly. She closed her eyes and leaned into her brother's gentle touch.

As moments passed, her heart felt like a piece was being taken away.

She listened to her brother's breathing.

She felt his hand against her face tremble, slightly.

She heard him sniffle.

She finally opened her eyes, slowly.

Souta sniffle and wiped his wet cheeks with his other hand. He bit his lip to stop himself from screaming in pure agony.

"Souta," Kagome whispered, again. She placed her own hand on his and gave it a light squeeze. "It's okay," she tried soothing him.

Souta glared at his sister with furious eyes. "How can you say that?" he spat.

Kagome was taken back. Her brother has never looked this angry before . . . at her.

"How can you fuckin' say that?" he yelled.

Kagome closed her eyes momentarily and took a deep breath. "I'm fine, Souta," she tried to reason.

Souta pulled his hand away from her face and glared at her even more. "And you think I'm fine?" he shouted, angrily. "How do you think I feel? My fuckin' sister was fuckin' raped and you think I'll be okay with this? I didn't fuckin' know about this!"

Kagome looked away and felt her eyes burning with hot tears forming.

She kept quiet as Souta continued to yell and curse. She flinched when he started beating the wall with his fists. Then she felt her heart beat fast when he neared her with a dangerous pace.

"You're really stupid!" he yelled as he grabbed her wrists, pulling her up to her feet.

Kagome's eyes widen in fear.

But then relief washed over her and tears started to fall down her cheeks once again.

"You're really stupid, Kags. You're so stupid," Souta whispered as he held her tight. He buried his face in her hair and sobbed.

Kagome bit her lip and wrapped her arms around her younger brother, tightly. She stroked his hair, trying to calm him down.

"Where's Jade?" she whispered, weakly.

"Still at Sango's, I guess," Souta sniffled.

Kagome buried her face in her brother's neck and held him tighter.

Before any of them could react to the young girl last night, she ran out of the house. Souta was the first to snap back to reality and chased after her. Kagome couldn't move, nor think when Jade just found out what was said. When Souta came back, he came alone saying that Jade wanted to be alone and went home. He let Kagome stay over night while Jade stayed at her house to cool off. Before he was given the chance to talk to his sister, she quickly ran to her old room and locked the door. Meaning she needed to be alone.

And now . . .

Her brother is holding her.

"I need to go, Souta," Kagome whispered.

Souta held his sister tighter. "Don't."

Kagome sighed. "I need to go and pack up."

"Please, don't leave again," he cried.

Kagome let out an empty laugh. "I'm not leaving. I'm simply going on a business trip and I'll come back. I promise," she assured him.

Souta was hesitant before pulling back. He looked his sister in the eye. "You'll come back?"

Kagome nodded. "I promise."

Souta sighed. "We still need to talk, you know?" he said, quietly.

Kagome nodded. " I know, but I need to talk to Jade first."

* * *

"Sango?" Kagome went to the kitchen.

"You're back?" Sango said, surprised as she saw her best friend.

Kagome furrowed her brows. "Have you seen Jade?" she asked, softly.

Sango shook her head, slightly confused. "She left a while ago. She said she was going to hang out with Kohaku. She didn't look all right. Did something happen?" she asked, concerned.

Kagome raised a brow. Jade didn't tell her? This was making Kagome feel a lot worse for some reason. She shook her head and gave Sango a light smile. "Nothing out of the ordinary, you know?"

Sango nodded. "If you say so."

Kagome nodded and was about to walk away but looked over her shoulder. "Just to let you know, I'm leaving for a business trip today."

Sango looked up. "What time?" she asked.

"The plane leaves at five, so I'm leaving at four," Kagome sighed. She looked over to see the clock. It was noon, already.

"Did you tell Jade?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded. Actually, she was told that her brother told Jade but right now she needs to find Jade before three.

"Is that what happened?" Sango asked.

Kagome furrowed her brows in confusion. "Is that what happened?"

Sango let out a small laugh. "Did Jade get mad because you're going to a trip? I swear that girl does that too much."

Kagome bit her lips. "Um . . . yeah . . . that's what happened," she lied.

She walked out of the kitchen.

"Later, Sango!"

And she left the house to look for her daughter.

* * *

"God dammit!" Kagome yelled.

It's three o'clock.

'Where the hell is Jade?' Kagome screamed in her mind.

She looked everywhere! She even went to the spot at the lake. Where can she be?

Kagome went back home and started to get ready.

* * *

The taxi was beeping outside, impatiently.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sango yelled from the door. She went inside the house and frowned. She saw Kagome running down the stairs, quickly. "Who the fuck does he think he is? You're the one paying him. Not the other way around," Sango growled.

Kagome chuckled, lightly.

"Jade, didn't come back?" Sango asked.

Kagome's eyes softened. "No," she said softly. She sighed. She looked at her friend, seriously. "Sango, I need you to give this to her," she said as she pulled out an envelope from her pocket, handing it to her best friend.

Sango raised a brow. "What is it?"

Kagome bit her lip. "Just tell her that if she wants answers to read it," she whispered.

Sango's eyes widen in realization.

"Bye, Sango," Kagome said quickly, knowing her friend is catching on. "Tell Miroku and Jade I said bye."

She ran out of the house.

* * *

Kagome studied the familiar building in front of her.

The airport.

The same one she used to leave home and the same one she used to come back.

But then again it's the only one in town.

Then she felt her cell phone vibrate.

Quickly, she grabbed it and greeted, "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?" the voice said, angrily.

"I just got here. I'm going in," Kagome simply said. She was starting to go in with her luggage.

"Finally, wench! You know where to meet me, right?" he asked impatiently.

Kagome sighed. "Yeah, I do," she said as she started going to the location. "You have my ticket, right?"

"Yes! Now hurry the hell up!" He hanged up.

Kagome frowned. "Asshole," she muttered.

It wasn't long until she got to the location where she was suppose to go to.

"About time!" Inuyasha spat.

Kagome frowned at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Inuyasha glared at her. "I'm not having a good day so just fuck off and don't come near me at all," he growled. "Let's go," he ordered.

Kagome followed him on the plane. The trip won't take long. Probably two hours only.

As Kagome entered the plane, she was impressed that it was first class.

'Just for a two-hour trip to the next town?' she asked herself. But then again this trip is being paid fully by the company so why should she complain, right?

She noted that Inuyasha was already seated and was looking out the window. He looked real pissed off. The flight attendant showed her to her seat which was away from Inuyasha. However, as she passed by him, she heard one of the attendants asking him how was his fiancé.

"Don't talk to me about her right now," he snapped.

'So is that what happened? They got in an argument?' Kagome asked herself. Then she felt a tug in her. Kagome bit her lip as she took her seat. 'Kikyo really loves him,' she thought sadly.

Kagome felt another tug in her and this time it was more painful. She told the attendants that she was going to have a nap. Then she looked around her and sighed that she was alone. Then she looked to the front and saw Inuyasha watching some clip of something that didn't really interest her. She sighed in relief as she realized that she was alone.

She sat there, not moving, as she let her silent tears fall.

'I really did lose my Inuyasha,' she told herself. 'But why is it so surprising?'

But what she didn't know is that two golden eyes were watching her from the reflection of the small screen in front of him.

* * *

At the hotel . . .

Kagome sighed in relief as she took off her shoes. She let herself fall back on the mattress and smiled softly as she loved how bouncy it felt. She loves the fact that when she's on a business trip that she gets to stay in a very expensive hotel room.

'And that's probably the only thing I love about my job,' she told herself.

I mean who wouldn't? After coming back home in twelve years, working for your ex-boyfriend as his secretary, finding out his engaged after they were getting intimate, his fiancé befriending you, realizing he's out of your reach, having a break down infront of your brother, and having your daughter over hearing her mother was raped . . . yup . . . this is the only thing she loves about her job and life. A free, expensive, hotel room.

Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples.

'This is getting very complicated. I wasn't ready for this,' she told herself.

"Wench!"

Kagome sat up from her bed in total shock. She saw Inuyasha standing before her with a frown on his face.

"How did you get in here?" she asked him.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Your room and my room are connected by this door behind me," he said slowly as if he was talking to a retard, pointing to an open door behind him.

Kagome frowned. "You could have knocked!"

"I could have but I didn't. Besides, it's not like you were doing something naughty or something," Inuyasha said, crossing his arms.

"What if I was naked?"

"But you weren't," he pointed out.

"Key word: _IF_!" she said.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "But you weren't. But I didn't come here to waste my time with you arguing," he said in a harsh tone.

Kagome raised a brow. "So what brings you here?"

"To tell you we have the meeting tomorrow at eight."

Kagome nodded. "Thank you."

Inuyasha snorted. "I'm going to bed now, so don't bother me," he growled.

"Wasn't gonna," Kagome mumbled as the door slammed.

After taking a shower and putting on her pajamas, Kagome was getting ready for bed. She made sure the alarm was set at six, in order to wake up early. She jumped on the bed and sighed as she rubbed her sore neck.

'This is going to be very complicated when I get home,' she thought. Her eyes softened and began to wonder where exactly was Jade and if she was reading the envelope that was to be given to her?

Kagome jumped when she heard something. It sounded like glass breaking. She stood up and looked around her room to see if someone was there but there was no one. She jumped when she heard it again. This time she heard it behind the door Inuyasha came through.

Curiosity took over her and came closer to the door. She leaned her head against it and pressed her ear to listen. She could tell he was cursing because she hears little angry mumbles. She furrowed her brows and strained her ears to listen.

"God dammit!" she heard Inuyasha yell.

There was a pause.

"Okay, okay. I'm taking deep breaths," she heard him say, trying to calm down his temper.

Kagome raised a brow. Is there someone with him?

"Look," he sighed. "I'm sorry but this is too much to take in. How am I to react?"

Kagome listened for more.

"Yeah . . . well . . . this is too sudden! You just can't tell me something that intense and expect me to be calm!"

What the hell is he talking about and to who?

He sighed. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I just need some time to adjust. I'll call you tomorrow after the meeting, okay?"

Kagome felt her heart stop. He was talking to Kikyo on the phone.

"Hey?"

The pause came again.

"You know I love you, right?" he said in a soft voice. "So chill. When I get home, we'll spend the whole day together, just you and me and settle things out, okay?"

Kagome bit her lip and cursed herself for getting emotional as she felt tears in the back of her eyes.

"Now don't do anything that could hurt cause you're fragile now," he said in a gentle tone. "I love you."

There was a light beep, meaning he hanged up.

Kagome turned her body around and leaned on the door on her back. She took deep breaths and slid down the door, slowly. Her mind was blank with only one thought crossing through.

It didn't take a genius to know what just occurred.

She put two and two together as she came to a conclusion of what the phone conversation was about and why Inuyasha seemed out of it today.

'_Kikyo must be pregnant.'_

Kagome brought her knees to her chest and buried her face in them. She let out quiet sobs as sorrow ran through her whole body.

'He finally moved on.'

And the thought felt like a stab to the heart.

But what she didn't know is that her sobs were slightly heard as someone was also leaning against on the one thing that separated them.

* * *

At the meeting . . .

Kagome hated this part of her job.

It took her whole strength to not fall asleep as the men before her talked in a monotone, serious voices.

When she was finally ready to leave in the morning, she decided to knock on Inuyasha's door and wait for him since she did not know where exactly to go to. And was startled to find Inuyasha waiting for her in the hallway. They didn't talk much and it was clear that Inuyasha was not having a good mood. He didn't even want to look at her.

And now she's here, hearing these men argue.

She hates meetings.

"When do we begin?" she heard an old man say.

"As soon as possible," Inuyasha said a professional voice. "We will take care of this company greatly."

"Okay then," the old man said as he stood up. And other men did, along with Inuyasha.

Kagome realized this was the end of the meeting.

Thank the lord above!

"I expect you to be at the ball tomorrow, Mr. Takahashi. It is after all a farewell party," the old man said in a tired voice.

Inuyasha nodded, sticking out his hand and gibing the old man a firm hand shake. "It's a pleasure doing business with you, sir."

After a couple of farewells and hand shakes, Kagome was relieved the meeting was finally over.

The only people in the office were now her and Inuyasha.

She helped him with the scattered papers and placed them in order and handed them to him.

He didn't even thank her.

Kagome felt herself weakened somehow. There was this tension in the air and it was a lot worse then before.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked softly.

Inuyasha glared at her with furious eyes. "No," he replied coldly. "Everything is just peachy."

Kagome frowned. "Where are you going?" she asked as she followed him out of the office.

Inuyasha turned around and frowned. "Away from you. Didn't I tell you not to be near me? I'll see you tomorrow at six at the ball. You will get the address for the salon that it will be held at and I expect for you to dress formally and by on time. I will not bring you along for you are not my date. Now if you excuse me, I have to go somewhere so I can be alone and not be bothered by anyone," he growled and walked away.

Kagome stood frozen in her spot and felt like her world could never be shittier then it already is.

* * *

At the ball . . .

"Right this way, miss," said the waiter politely to Kagome as he guided her to one of the reserved tables.

Kagome smiled and thanked the man as she sat down.

"Will you like anything to drink, miss?" the waiter asked.

Kagome nodded. "Can I have a double shot of Tequila?"

The waiter raised a brow. "Sounds like you are having a bad day," he commented.

"Tell me about it," she muttered.

It wasn't long until the waiter came back with two glasses.

"I only ordered one," Kagome said.

The waiter nodded. "I know but something tells me you might need another one."

Kagome thanked him as he walked away.

Thirty minutes passed and Kagome thought she was going to explode.

Where the hell was her boss?

Did he not tell her to be here at six?

And why is she alone at the table?

"Excuse me," Kagome called out to one of the waiters. "Have you seen Mr. Takahashi?"

The waiter looked around and pointed ahead of him. "He's over there."

Kagome thanked him and stood up. She frowned as she got closer.

Inuyasha was with a group of men, chatting and laughing.

Kagome tapped him on the shoulder.

When Inuyasha turned around, he felt as if someone punched the air out of him.

How is it that everytime he sees this woman, she becomes beautiful each time?

He took in her appearance. He loved the way her strapless, long, blue dress looked on her. And her natural straight hair made her even more beautiful since her blue eyes stand out.

She was simply beautiful.

He quickly turned serious and questioned, "What do you want?"

Kagome glared at him. "How long have you been here?" she demanded.

Inuyasha raised a brow. "One hour," he said, flatly.

Kagome felt her jaw drop. "An hour?" she hissed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "As you can see I was having a conversation with these gentlemen."

Kagome felt her anger grow. "And how is it that I am sitting alone?" she snapped.

Inuyasha smirked. "That's because I reserved that table for you and only you. I have my own table."

Kagome grabbed his hand and roughly pulled him away from the group of men that was secretly watching them with interest.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Inuyasha spat as he was pulled to a corner.

Kagome turned to him and glared at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she said, angrily.

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "What are you complaining about?"

Kagome shook her head in disbelieve. "This whole trip you were nothing but cruel to me. What the hell did I do to you?" she asked desperately.

"What didn't you do to me, you two-faced whore?" he hissed.

Kagome froze for a moment and her eyes softened but then fire ignited in them. "Is this what this is about?" she said angrily. "I'm the two-face?"

"What else would you be?" Inuyasha spat. "You're nothing but a liar."

"What about you?" Kagome retorted. "Why didn't you tell me about Kikyo?"

"Why didn't you tell me about Kouga?" he snarled.

Then Kagome did one thing that she wished she didn't do once again.

She slapped him.

Inuyasha turned his face back to her and held his red cheek. "You're a bitch," he growled.

"And you're unbelievable," Kagome whispered, painfully. "You asshole."

Inuyasha chuckled, darkly. "Say whatever you want Kagome but it was you who never told me the truth about Kouga in the first place," he said in a quiet, angry voice.

"And what difference would it have made Inuyasha?" she cried. "You were the jealous type and always doubting if I ever loved you! If you had listened to me when I said I did none of this would have happened! I couldn't tell you about him because you would end up breaking up with me either way!"

Inuyasha glared at her. "So this is my fault?" he whispered.

"I never said that," Kagome said quickly.

"But you were implying it," Inuyasha growled.

Kagome grabbed a fistful of her hair. "I wasn't," she tried to reason.

"Just stay the fuck away from me," he spat and walked away.

Kagome took deep breaths and patted her cheeks to stop herself from crying.

'Pull yourself together,' she told herself.

She straightened herself up and walked herself to the bar. She needs a drink.

"What will you have?" asked the bartender as Kagome sat on one of the stools.

"Give a double shot of tequila," she mumbled.

The bartender obeyed.

'This will be my third drink,' Kagome thought to herself as she gulped the whole thing down.

After a couple more and feeling a little tipsy, Kagome was in deep thought.

'Why should he be angry at me?' she said to herself, angrily. 'As if any of this is my fault. Besides, that asshole is going to get married and is going to be a father.'

Now she was feeling tears falling down her face.

She wiped them furiously. She was grateful she didn't apply a lot of make-up. She only had waterproof mascara and lip gloss on.

'He's getting married and having a child,' she repeated in her mind. 'And he has the fucking nerve to rub it in my face.'

Then she froze as she felt someone behind her and this person placed his hand on her waist. She could feel his hot breath tickling her skin on her neck.

"Kagome . . ." the person whispered.

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Dance with me?" he whispered.

Kagome nodded.

He helped her off the stool and walked her to the dance floor.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him tightly as well.

"Listen up everybody, "said the DJ. "I'm kicking it a little old school to lifen' up this party. So enjoy."

**(This song is from K-Ci and Jojo - Crazy. I suggest you download the song before reading further to get into the feeling. If you don't have Lime Wire, you can go to YouTube . com and look for the song.)**

_(I don't know why, what I'm doing what I'm doing)  
See, baby I, apologize  
For all the things that I've done that I've done  
See I've known that I've been a fool for far too long  
And baby you have it, I go around to wait, just come back to papa  
Please baby, baby won't you stay  
If you really love me then why are you leavin' me  
_

"I see you have lost your moves," Inuyasha chuckled, lightly as they danced to the music.

Kagome shook her head. She was drunk and so was he. She could tell from the moment he spoke to her at the bar. He was having a few, strong drinks, also.

"I see you didn't either," she replied softly.

He buried his face into her neck and sighed.

_I can't think, think about this crazy dayI lose sleep just to daydream about you babyyyyyyyy  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just to thinkin' about you lately (crazy baby)  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just to thinkin' about you baby (I don't know  
what to do)  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy, thinkin' about you lately (crazy, crazy,  
crazy)  
I'm going crazy, crazy, (crazy, crazy) when I can't touch you  
Crazy, crazy (I'm going crazy) when I can't hold you  
Crazy, crazy, (I'm going crazy) when I can't see you again  
(Said I'm going crazy)  
_

Inuyasha lightly rubbed his soft lips against Kagome neck and teased her with his breath. He held her tighter to him and inhaled her scent of her soft perfume.

Kagome tilted her head and closed her eyes. With one hand, she buried her finger into his hair and pulled him closer, gently rubbing her cheek against his. She sighed, shakily as he placed a feather touch kiss on her skin.

(_Said I'm going crazy)  
I've finally realized, that you are my true love  
And I had a lot of time to think, and you're all seem to keep thinking,  
To keep thinkin of, yeahhh  
And now I know I need you each and every day  
I can't live without you, so don't run away  
Baby you say that you love me, so why'd you leave me, why (why, why, why, why)  
_

Inuyasha placed his forehead against Kagome's and sighed. He ran his fingers through her silky hair with one hand and with the other hand, he placed it on the center of her back with his fingers expanded.

Kagome stifled a moan.

_I can't think, think about this crazy day  
I lose sleep just to daydream about you baby (I'm going crazy)  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just thinkin about you lately (just to think)  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just thinkin about you baby  
(I'm goin crazy, I'm going crazy)  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy, thinkin about you lately  
I'm going crazy, crazy, (crazy, crazy)when I can't touch you (I'm going crazy)  
Crazy, crazy (crazy, crazy), when I can't hold you  
Crazy, crazy, when I can see again (if I can see you, if I can see you if I can  
see you, if I can see you)  
If I can see you, if I can see you againThen I would go, if I could see you again  
I'd go craeeae _

Inuyasha brought his lips back to her neck and breathed harshly against her ear, grabbing a fistful of her hair, h e whispered . . .

"You're a bitch."

Kagome snapped back into reality and pulled away from him, slightly since he was grabbing on her hair. "You asshole," she hissed.

Inuyasha frowned. He pushed away from her and glared.

Kagome was about to walk away but was stopped by a hand. She turned around and landed on his firm chest.

"I don't think I was through with you, yet," Inuyasha whispered harshly.

Kagome was about to tell him off but he pulled her away from the crowd and soon they were outside of the salon.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha ignored her and dragged her to one of the cars. He pulled out his keys from his pocket and opened the door. "Get in," he ordered.

At first she refused, but he pushed her inside the vehicle.

"Inuyasha! Let me go!" Kagome yelled once again.

"Shut up!" he said roughly.

And Kagome did.

As he drove, Kagome noted he had a very intense, scowling expression on his face. She raised a brow when they reached the hotel they were staying at.

Then he forced her out of the car and dragged her inside.

Kagome struggled against him but he was too strong. He dragged her up the stairs and in a swift movement he opened the door to his room and pushed Kagome in.

"What the hell is your fuckin' problem?" she yelled.

She felt dizzy. The drinks she had are really taking affect on her.

And she wasn't the only one who was feeling a little dizzy due to drinks.

Inuyasha glared at her with furious eyes and grabbed her wrist. At first, Kagome pulled her hand away but he grabbed it again and dragged her to his bedroom before letting go.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing?" Kagome said in a warning tone.

What the hell was his problem?

Kagome gasped when she was pushed against the wall and felt his body against hers. She felt his hands on her sides and he caressed her with his thumbs. His lips hovering over hers.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he whispered, dangerously. "Tell me, Kagome? Do you like it sweet and slow, or hard and rough?"

Kagome gasped when she felt him attack her neck with his lips. Her mind felt cloudy and her vision started to blur. "Inuyasha," she whispered. "Please stop."

Can he hear her heart beat raising?

He brought his hands to hers and pulled them above her head.

"Inuyasha," she begged, again.

He pulled back and eyed her with lust filled eyes. "I bet you like it rough," he smirked, dangerously.

Kagome's eyes widen. "Please stop," she begged in a low whisper.

A tear fell down her cheek.

Golden orbs glared at the drop and a hot tongue licked it off.

Kagome gasped and looked up at him wide eyed.

"You know you like it, Kagome," Inuyasha purred as he buried his face into her neck. He inhaled her soft scent and sighed. "You still smell good," he muttered. "I wonder if you feel good, too."

Can he feel her blood boiling?

Kagome sniffled. "This isn't like you," she choked out.

Inuyasha laughed cruelly. "What difference does it make?" he roughly said. "It wasn't like you to marry Kouga, now is it?"

Can he smell her pain?

Kagome felt her heart fall apart. Her hot tears burn her delicate flesh as she let out inaudible sobs.

"Why do you keep bringing this up?" she asked, pathetically.

She furrowed her brows slightly when she felt a light moisture on her neck.

"Why didn't you tell me he raped you?"

Kagome's body froze and her knees lost it strength to keep her up. Her eyes were wide and her lips were parted as she let out a silent scream.

Inuyasha pulled his head and looked her in the eye. He looked at her with so much pain, so much betrayal, and so much anger.

"Why don't you answer me that?" he whispered angrily.

Kagome blinked a few times and open and close her mouth and couldn't find her voice.

"I don't think I heard you, Kagome," Inuyasha spat. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Who . . . who told you?" Kagome managed to say.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Who else would have told me this?" he whispered.

Kagome's eyes widen. "Jade?" Is that the reason why she couldn't find Jade before she left? She was with Inuyasha?

Inuyasha closed his eyes for a second and opened them and this time his eyes held a lot more pain. "Do you know what it's like to have a little girl telling you her mother was raped?" Inuyasha whispered as he let go of her hands.

"Inu-"

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me?" he yelled as he pounded on the wall, right next to her head.

Kagome flinched and tears kept flowing down her cheeks as she kept her eyes shut.

"Look at me!" he ordered.

Kagome continued to cry.

"I said look at me!" Inuyasha yelled again.

Kagome opened her eyes, slowly.

Inuyasha stared down at her with glossy eyes. "I need you to tell me when this happened, Kagome?" he said in a pleading, quiet, and fierce voice.

Kagome buried her face in her hands and cried.

"Kagome, when did this happen?" Inuyasha said again but this time a bit softer.

Kagome let out a shaky sigh. "Remember the graduation party . . ."

She heard Inuyasha curse, silently.

Kagome put her hands down and looked up at him. She gulped before speaking, trying to find her voice that keeps getting stuck. "I . . . I had a couple of drink with Kouga when you left and . . . and . . . when I tried to get home . . . he dragged me to a room in the back of the club . . . I guess you can fill in the blanks."

Inuyasha stood silent as he stared at her.

Kagome was starting to panic now. "Inuyasha . . . please say something," she pleaded.

Inuyasha bit his lip as his eyes watered even more. "Is that why you broke up with me, Kagome? Because he raped you?" he whispered so softly.

Kagome eyes softened. "You wouldn't have wanted a tainted girl like me, Inuyasha," she replied.

Inuyasha punched the wall again, causing her to flinch. "God dammit! Why would you think that?" he yelled. "We could have worked it out! I could have helped you through it! I could have helped you when you were pregnant with Jade!"

He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me?" he yelled once again.

Kagome let out a loud scream as she pushed Inuyasha off her, slightly. "Stop it! Stop it!" she yelled as her tears blocked her vision. She was sobbing uncontrollably. "Stop it!" she whispered.

Inuyasha eyes softened. "You didn't think I would have been able to support you and Jade, huh?" he said softly and hurt.

Kagome screamed and started to punch her small fists into his chest. "You idiot! Why does everything have to be with money with you?" she yelled. "Why?"

Inuyasha glared at her and stopped her hands by grabbing her wrists. "Why didn't you tell me?" he yelled, and now his tears were falling down his cheeks. "Huh? Instead of yelling at me, why didn't you tell me? We could have gone to the police and put him in jail long before! So why didn't you tell me? Why? Didn't you love me enough to tell me?"

"Why?" Kagome yelled as she let out loud sobs. "Why?" she said a little stronger. "Do you think it would have been that easy? God dammit! I couldn't tell you! I couldn't! And you were always doubting me if I had ever loved you! If I didn't then why the hell would I waste five years dating you? Why the hell would I have defended you from my mother? Why would I have sneaked out at nights to just see you?"

Inuyasha stood still and still holding on to her wrists as she yelled at him.

"It wasn't that easy, Inuyasha," Kagome continued. "It wasn't. Don't you think I would have gone to the police along time ago? Yes, Kouga had money and status." Kagome took a deep breath. "And he could have used that to hurt _you_. He could have hurt anyone and _you_. There was no way I would risk you like that. There's just no way. Dammit. I loved you too much. I loved you so much. I can't live on life knowing if something were to have happened to you because of me. I couldn't have risked you that way. Even if I did tell you, you would have still gone up to him. And I just couldn't risk it," Kagome ended in a whisper. "I loved you too much."

Inuyasha continued to stare at her.

"And do you know how much hell I was put under?" Kagome spat. "There wasn't a single, damn day I didn't think about my daughter or you. I had to go to a fuckin' psychologist! I had to go for eight years because I kept having break downs! I just couldn't let go of the past! I couldn't! I wanted to move on but I couldn't! All because I loved you so much!"

The next thing made Kagome gasped.

Inuyasha pulled her into an embrace and held her ever so tight against him.

Kagome let out a sob as she wrapped her arms around him.

"You stupid wench," Inuyasha sobbed as he buried his face into her neck. "You stupid, stupid wench."

Kagome bit her lip and held him as tight as she could.

She didn't know how long they held each other but she didn't care because all she knew is that this is where she long to be.

Right in his arms.

Inuyasha pulled back and put his hands on Kagome's cheeks and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

Kagome did the same; wiping his tears off.

"You know something?" Inuyasha whispered as he rested his forehead against hers.

"What?" Kagome said softly. She could feel her head pounding slightly. She was still drunk and she wasn't the only one.

Inuyasha sighed as he brushed her silky hair with his fingers lightly and his lips hovering over hers.

"I still love you," he whispered against her lips.

Kagome let out a light laugh and sniffled. This is exactly what he said twelve years ago when she gave birth to Jade at the hospital.

"I know," she whispered back.

"And I know you still love me," he whispered again.

"I know," she whispered again.

He planted his lips against hers and kissed her passionately. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

Can he taste her love?

Kagome let the tears run from her eyes as she returned the fiery, passionate kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha pulled back and angled his lips in another angle and kissed her again and this time with need.

Kagome moaned as he ran his tongue across her bottom lip and she opened up for him. Inuyasha groaned and pulled her close as he explored her mouth and savored her sweet taste.

After what seemed forever, they both pulled apart for air and gazed into each other's eyes with hunger and desire.

Kagome, panting, grabbed onto Inuyasha's coat and pulled it off his body. She was taking of her heels and he was taking of his shoes and socks. Kagome came closer to him and kissed his chin as she undid his tie and threw it on the floor.

Inuyasha's eyes never left hers as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to his chest. Kagome placed her hands on his cheeks and stroked them gently with her thumb. She smiled when he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. She leaned in closer to him and her lips brushed against his. He opened his eyes slowly. Kagome crashed her lips against his and brought him into a kiss of warmth.

Both of them didn't know how, but they soon ended up walking toward the bed and never breaking their kiss.

When Kagome's knees hit the bed, she sat down slowly and started crawling backward to the center of the bed; dragging Inuyasha along with her.

Inuyasha placed a hand on her back and the other on the bed to keep his balance. He sighed as she pulled away from the kiss and traced his jaw with hot, open mouth kisses. She slowly dragged her petal lips to his neck and gently nipped on the 'spot' that made him groan. He licked his lips as she kissed his cheek. At the same time she was unbuttoning his shirt.

When she pulled back and gently lay on the bed, he thought he was punched in the gut as his lungs couldn't breathe in air.

Did he ever mention how beautiful she was to him? How no woman could ever hold a torch to her?

His eyes wandered over her form and let out a deep sigh. He loved the way her hair was sprawled around her face and onto the bed. He loved how her ivory skin seems to glow. He loved how her hands rested lazily above her head. He loved how her blue dress stood out perfectly from the silky, tan-colored, bed sheets which made her subtle body even more inviting. He loved how her eyes called his attention. He could see the loving emotion in them.

Oh, how he loved it all . . .

"A little help would be nice," she said softly.

A little confuse, himself, he followed her gaze to his pants. He chuckled lightly as he started to undo his belt and pulled it, letting it fall on the floor.

"Is this better?" he whispered huskily toward her as he brought his heated body to hover over her, but he dangerously close.

"It is now," Kagome said seductively as she grabbed onto his shirt on pulled it off him ever so slowly. She felt him shiver as the shirt tickled him when it was being pulled from his pants since he tugged it in. Dropping the article of clothing to the floor, she brought her hands to his chest and gently rubbed him; using her finger tips to add some pressure.

Inuyasha let out a soft moan as his sensitive, aroused skin felt pleasure. He kissed her again.

He moaned as she rubbed his sides and stuck her tongue into his mouth. He smirked slightly against her lips when he felt her hands trying to undo his pants which she later succeeded. He pulled back from her lips and glared at her with lust filled eyes.

"Impatient, aren't we?" he growled.

Kagome's eyes started at his lips, lingeringly. She gently bit her bottom lip and gazed into his eyes. She grabbed one of his hands and slowly brought it up to her body, leading it to breast.

Inuyasha grunted as she squeezed his hands onto her full breast.

Was that a good enough answer for him?

He mentally nodded.

Inuyasha buried his face into her neck and gently sucked on her skin, sending pleasurable waves through Kagome's body. He started to give open mouth kisses as he lowered his hand from her breast to her thigh and gently pulled her dress up.

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed as she arched her back.

Inuyasha nibbled on her skin, making her moan, and brought his hand slowly to her back. With the other hand, he gently lifted her up and used the other hand to unzip the dress from behind. With his knee, he pressed it between her legs, spreading them, and shifted his body between her.

Kagome tilted her head and brought her hands to his back again. She leaned forward and kissed his shoulder, gently nibbling it. She brought her hands down to his sides, all the way to his waist and pulled down his pants along with his boxers.

Inuyasha pulled back and laid her back on the bed and helped her remove his pants. Once they were gone, he now hovered over her naked.

Kagome let her eyes take in his body and almost felt like she was in heaven. She didn't know he was built. Or perhaps she had forgotten when he used to walk around topless in summer when they used to go swimming in the lake together? But other than that, her eyes grew slightly wide when she saw his large member. Her eyes went back to the golden orbs staring back at her with intensity.

Kagome buried her hands into his hair and brought his head down, crashing his lips to hers.

Inuyasha rested on hand on top of her head and used the other to pull the dress over her head. They pulled away for a moment and recaptured the passionate kiss as he let the dress fall down to the floor. They were out of air, and they pulled apart.

Kagome panted, trying to catch her breath. And Inuyasha . . .

He felt himself getting incredibly hard as his eyes explored his lover's body. He licked his lips as he watched her full breasts moved slightly as she breathed. His eyes followed her flat stomach all the way to her soft, woman lips.

Had she always had a great body underneath these clothes?

This is after all the first time they see each other naked.

The first time they get to express each other's love.

Kagome let out a loud moan when Inuyasha took in one of her taut nipples into his hot mouth. She groaned as he sucked on it and licked it. Then he pinched the other nipple between his fingers. She arched her back for more.

Inuyasha heard her whimper when he pulled away. He attacked the other breast. Slowly dragging his lips down her belly, giving soft nips here and there. He pulled off her panties and threw them on the floor. Then he gazed at the moistened lips before him.

He heard her gasp when he gently blew against her opening. He sighed in satisfaction when she moaned ever so loudly when he slowly brought his hot tongue and ever so slowly separating the lips apart.

Kagome's eyes grew wide in awe as he continued his sweet torture. She grasped onto the sheets and moaned. She hissed in pleasure when he stuck his tongue inside her. Her lips parted slightly and she let out soft mewls when he worked his magic. It wasn't long when he sent her over the edge as she moaned out his name.

She laid on the bed panting wildy and tilted her head to the side trying to catch some air.

Inuyasha sighed and came close to her neck again. He once again gave her open kisses.

Kagome sighed and grabbed a fistful of his hair and brought his lips toward hers. She pulled back and carefully bit his bottom lip.

"Kagome . . ." he breathed out. "You know what happens when you do that."

Kagome smiled softly and met his loving, golden eyes. This was exactly what he said at the lake twelve years ago. "I know," she whispered as she trailed kisses down his neck.

Inuyasha grabbed her chin and tilted her head and kissed her. He groaned when she wrapped her smooth, naked legs around his waist. And wrapped her arms around his shoulders, bringing him close to her.

He pulled away again. "But this time we can."

Kagome looked him straight in the eyes and whispered, "This is really happening, isn't it?"

Inuyasha's lips hovered over hers. "Yeah," he breathed out.

Kagome met his lips in a chaste kiss before he pulled away.

He looked deep into her eyes and without any warning he thrust into her, tenderly.

Kagome let out a sharp gasp. She took in deep breaths and tried to relax. She may not be a virgin but it's been twelve years and it hurts slightly. But thank god it didn't hurt when Kouga used to . . .

Shaking her head, getting rid of the thought, she moaned softly when he pulled out and thrust back into her slowly.

Inuyasha tried his best not to lose his control because he didn't want to hurt her.

And because . . .

. . .this is there first time ever to make love to each other.

Kagome mewled as he started a slow pace. "Please," she breathed out. "Faster."

Inuyasha groaned as he complied to her silent command. He picked up his pace. He buried his face in the crook of her neck. He listened closely to her pleas and moans.

She moaned loudly.

Inuyasha bit his lip as he went faster in and out of her.

The bed started to squeak.

Kagome furrowed her brows and tightened her legs around him. She pulled his head and kissed him again. She gently bit his bottom lips causing him to groan. She threw her head back as he pounded into her and she met him at each thrust.

Inuyasha felt her walls becoming tighter and he felt himself coming over the edge, too. He slid his hand down and rubbed the hard nub between her legs.

When she came, Inuyasha groaned as she heard her scream out his name and tighten her legs around him very tight. That let him go over the edge and reach his own climax.

Climbing of from her, Inuyasha pulled Kagome close to his body and held tight as the both of them panted.

Kagome closed her eyes and took deep breaths. She wrapped her arms around Inuyasha and laid her head against his chest.

Inuyasha, also panting, pushed aside some of the ebony hair that clung to his lover's sweaty face. When she opened her hazy, blue eyes, he smiled at her softly.

Kagome smiled and placed a hand on his cheek and leaned up to kiss him lightly.

"I love you," Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome rubbed her thumb pad against his soft skin. "I know. I love you, too," she whispered back.

Inuyasha held her closer and kissed her on the forehead.

"I know."

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he groaned slightly. He felt some comfortable feeling that bothered him and he never felt it before.

His eyes grew wide when he felt warmth on top of him. He looked down and found _her_.

She was asleep with arms wrapped around his waist, a leg around him, and her head snuggling into his chest.

He held her close to him and groaned as he felt her soft breasts against his chest.

He looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

They were both drunk.

Would she regret it?

"_I know. I love you, too."_

He smiled and shook his head. No, she wouldn't.

He looked down at her and smiled even more. He couldn't help it. He was in love.

He's been in love . . .

. . . with her.

He kissed her on the top of her head and closed his eyes as he let sleep take over him again.

* * *

He didn't know when he woke up again, but something felt wrong.

Was he dreaming?

He rolled over and frowned.

Where was his warmth?

He opened his eyes and found . . .

No one.

* * *

**I am so sorry for the late update. Too many things have been happening and didn't have much time. But I hope this chapter is to your liking! This is a long chapter if you ask me.**

**Please tell me what you guys think.**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	22. An Explanation Would Be Nice

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Title-** Left Behind

**Summary-** She loved him. He loved her. One night changed everything and she ran away. Now she's back only to find the one thing she left behind was the thing she wished she didn't.

**Genre-** Romance/Drama

**Note- They are ALL human. No demons or hanyous!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22: An Explanation Would Be Nice**

What in the world was she thinking?

How could she have done such a thing?

Why did she do such a thing?

Oh, yeah!

She was drunk.

So was he.

Which is why she feels this big weight of guilt in her heart.

Kagome sighed as she rubbed her temples.

"Coffee, miss?" asked the flight attendant.

Kagome opened her eyes and faced the woman in front of her. "Yes, please," she said desperately. "Can you make it strong?" she asked hopeful.

The flight attendant smiled and nodded as she prepared the coffee and handed it to her.

Kagome mumbled a 'thank you' and sipped on the hot liquid. She sighed.

'Why is my life so complicated?' she asked herself as she drank her coffee.

She placed the cup in front of her on the little table and leaned back into her chair. She closed her eyes.

She remembered everything.

The ball.

The argument.

The dance.

Then . . .

. . . him.

Kagome dabbed around her eyes to stop herself from crying.

God, how could she be so stupid?

She took in deep breathes to calm herself as she remembered what happened between them last night.

His touch. . .

His kisses . . .

His sweet words . . .

His love. . .

Kagome opened her eyes, painfully.

Her heart feels so tight.

'He still loves me,' she told herself.

Kagome slammed her head back into her chair in frustration.

So why does she feels so guilty?

'I'm so sorry, Kikyo,' she said mentally, begging for forgiveness. 'You don't deserve this. Your . . . child doesn't deserve this.'

* * *

"Kagome!" Sango chirped as she ran toward her friend coming in from the door. "You're back!" 

Kagome smiled tiredly as she let her luggage fall on the floor. She hugged her best friend.

"Ah, Kagome, you're finally home," Miroku greeted as he entered the room.

"Hey, Miroku," Kagome said quietly.

Miroku sighed. "I'm sorry, not to be rude, but me and Sango have somewhere to go, so . . ."

Kagome shook her head. "No. I understand. You guys are married and I'm sorry for intruding you guys like this."

Sango shook her head in disapproval. "You're not intruding! You're our friend!"

Kagome smiled softly at Sango. "Thanks but I decided not to depend on you guys. I'm going to move into an apartment, soon. I have it arranged already and I'm moving soon," she said.

Miroku furrowed his brows. "Kagome, I didn't mean to upset you or anything . . ."

Kagome shook her head. "No, it's not that. I just think it's for the better if I move out. I have thing I need to handle, you know?"

Sango smiled. "If you feel that way, it's fine with us. But remember that if you need a hand, you can always call us."

"I know," Kagome smiled. Then her smiled faltered a bit. "Sango? Is Jade here?" she asked softly.

Sango's eyes softened. "She's upstairs in her room," she whispered. "She hasn't talked to no one. Not even me . . ."

Kagome sighed. "You guys should go. I need to talk to my daughter."

Miroku and Sango nodded. Miroku walked out the door and Sango still stood there.

Kagome stared at her friend. "Sango . . ." she knew she wants an explanation.

Sango waved her hand. "First go talk to her, then we'll have our own little chat."

Kagome sighed and nodded.

Sango smiled softly and walked out.

Kagome bit her lip as she started walking up the stairs to her daughter's room.

She knocked, quietly.

"Sango, I'm not hungry!" the voice snapped.

Kagome sighed and grabbed the door knob and opened the door.

"Sango!" Jade growled as she rose from her bed and glared at her intruder, but then she gasped and glared even harder.

"Jade . . ." Kagome breathed.

"What the hell do you want?" she spat.

Kagome grimaced. "We need to talk."

"The hell we don't!"

"Jade," Kagome tried to reason.

"Get out of my room!" the girl yelled. Her eyes were starting to tear.

Kagome came into the room and closed the door.

"I said get out of room!" Jade yelled again.

Kagome walked toward the bed and sat next to her.

Jade glared at her and tried to push her away. "Get out!" This time tears were rolling down.

"We need to talk," Kagome said calmly.

"What's there to talk about?" Jade continued to yell. "The fact that no one knew you were raped! That I ruined your life! That I was the reason that Inuyasha didn't fight for you anymore! That I was the one that made you married that bastard of a father that I have! That I was a fuckin' mistake!" Now she was sobbing.

Kagome just stared at her with soft eyes.

Jade continued to sob and looked at Kagome. "What? Something else you didn't tell me?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes softly. "Who told you, you were a mistake?"

Jade let out a loud sob.

Kagome grabbed her arm and brought her to her chest and held her tight. She felt tears forming behind her eyes. Jade continued to sob.

"I . . . I want you to know something. No matter what happened in the past, you were never a mistake. Do you understand me?" Kagome said in a chokey voice. "I just wasn't strong enough to fight for what was right. And I'm probably not strong enough, now. But I am trying, Jade. I am. And I'm sorry for everything. I really am," Kagome choked on her own words. She felt her tears run down her face. She held her daughter tighter. "I'm so sorry."

Jade looked up with red, swollen, soft eyes. "But I messed up your life," she whispered.

Kagome shook her head. "No. No, you didn't. I did. I ruined everything. I should've said something but I didn't. So I ran away. But I never stopped thinking about you."

Jade laid her head against Kagome's shoulder. "Thank you."

"For what?" Kagome whispered.

Jade inhaled her scent. "For coming back."

Kagome smiled and kissed her the top of her head.

* * *

'One down, one to go.' 

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

The door opened and the woman smiled as if she knew.

"Kagome," Kikyo greeted.

Kagome stood infront of the door, nervously. "Um . . . hi."

Kikyo rolled her eyes and dragged her inside her apartment.

Kagome was sat on one of the expensive couches. Kikyo sat next to her.

"So what brings you here, my friend?" Kikyo said smoothly.

Kagome winced slightly at the word 'friend.' Kagome sighed. "I don't really know why exactly did I came here for," she admitted.

Kikyo smiled. "I'm happy you did, so I can tell you something I've been wanting to say."

Kagome looked at Kikyo in the eye. "Yes?"

"Well, first I wanted to do this," she stood up and faced Kagome.

Kagome looked at her confused.

Then . . .

_SLAP_

Kagome sat there stunned.

Did Kikyo just slapped her?

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Kikyo yelled.

Kagome looked back at Kikyo. "What?"

Kikyo glared at her. "You heard me! What the hell do you think you are doing?" she said fiercely.

Kagome felt like she wanted to cry. Kikyo probably knew what happened between her and Inuyasha. She feels like a slut. "Kikyo, I'm sorry," she whispered.

Kikyo let out a frustrating scream. She continued to glare at Kagome, angrily. "Do you know how much I have been through?"

Kagome let her tears run down her cheeks. "I didn't mean to," she whispered. "I didn't mean to sleep with Inuyasha."

Kikyo froze for a moment and Kagome panicked.

Maybe she didn't know about that . . .

"You . . .you . . ." Kikyo chocked on her words as she sat back down on the couch. She placed a hand on her chest and struggled to talk.

Kagome's eyes grew wide and she didn't know what to do. "Kikyo . . . Kikyo look I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to," Kagome tried to explain.

Kikyo took deep breaths and she calmly stared at Kagome.

Then she did something that scared the shit out of Kagome.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kagome jumped and winced a little.

But that wasn't exactly why Kagome was a little frighten by Kikyo's reaction because

. . .Kikyo started laughing.

"Kikyo?" Kagome spoke quietly as she wiped one of her cheeks.

Kikyo tried to catch her breath but she couldn't and tears were forming in her eyes. She was turning red.

"Kikyo?" Kagome asked again and this time she was more confuse about the situation.

It took Kikyo a while to calm herself down.

"Oh," Kikyo sighed a she wiped her eyes. "That was a good laugh," she chuckled.

"Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

Kikyo looked back at Kagome and smiled her usual smile. "I'm surprised. You guys work fast," she giggled.

Kagome furrowed her brows. "What?" she whispered.

Kikyo sighed. "The fact that you guys had a wild sex night!"

Kagome looked away ashamed. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to face Kikyo again.

"Kagome," Kikyo said a low, serious voice. "I think there is something you need to know?"

Kagome sighed shakily and nodded. "I know," she whispered again.

Kikyo's eyes widen. "You do?"

Kagome nodded. "You're pregnant."

"Where the fuck did you hear that?"

Kagome furrowed her brows. "Aren't you?"

Kikyo shook her head. "Hell the fuck no! As if! I'm too immature! I'm not ready to have a child!"

Kagome looked confused. "But . . .weren't you the one that Inuyasha said to be careful because you are not fragile on the phone the first night we were at the hotel?"

Kikyo frowned and shook her head. "I haven't talked to Inuyasha since he left."

Kagome's mouth parted slightly. "Then who was he talking to. He even said 'I love you.'"

Kikyo tapped her chin. "Could he possibly talked to Jade," Kikyo said.

Kagome's eyes widen. He must have been talking to Jade on the phone if he wasn't talking to Kikyo. He was trying to soothe Jade because she must have read her letter that explained what happened twelve years ago.

"Kagome, I know," Kikyo said gently.

Kagome's eyes snapped at Kikyo's direction. "What?"

"I know," she said again in a whisper. "I'm sorry."

Kagome sighed and waved her hand. "Kikyo . . . that was twelve years ago."

Kikyo was quiet for a moment. She stood up and said, "I'll be back."

Kagome watched her disappear into the hallway which she guess she was going to her bedroom.

When Kikyo returned she hold a small velvet box.

Kagome knew what it was.

Kikyo sat down and opened the little box, revealing the beautiful, expensive, diamond ring.

Kagome felt her eyes burn as she stared at it.

"It's attractive, isn't it?" Kikyo whispered.

"Yeah," Kagome answered in a small voice.

Kikyo smiled softly as she stared at the ring before her with great emotion.

"You know . . ." she said casually. "When me and Inuyasha were dating, he told me about how he was in a great depression . . ."

Kagome's eyes left the ring and stared at Kikyo, but Kikyo was still staring at the ring.

"He told me about a girl. She used to live here so you might know her. She was what you can say his best friend?" she paused for a moment before starting again. "Yeah, she was. And you know what else he told me?" She sighed. "They had feeling for each other. So they started dating when they were thirteen. Cute, isn't it? Even cuter when the girl's mother kept begging her to dump him but she didn't because she loved him so much. So they dated until high school. And on their graduation party, they had this argument over this boy she was tutoring and never told Inuyasha about it. So he left her . . ." Kikyo trailed off.

Kagome bit her lip and tried not to get emotional again.

Kikyo furrowed her brows slightly. "The next day when he tried to apologize, she dumps him. He tried to get her back and next thing you know she was pregnant with another guy's baby and goes off and marries the asshole. Here I thought what a fuckin' bitch to do such a thing to a wonderful man. Then he told me how he saw her again and she went into labor. At the hospital he told her he knew they both love each regardless of what had occurred and he never saw her again. So here I am thinking why would a woman disappear and abandons the man she loves while still loving him?"

Kagome sucked in a deep breath when Kikyo turned to face her with the most gentlest eyes.

"Was it because she was raped and tried to protect the man she loves by sacrificing her happiness?" Kikyo whispered.

Kagome felt Kikyo's hand on her cheek and felt her thumb wipe a tear from her cheek. It seems she was unaware she was crying.

"Jade told me," Kikyo said in a soft tone.

Kagome bit her lip and looked back at the ring in Kikyo's hand. She smiled faintly, yet sadly. "I'm happy he found someone that loves him and could make him happy, Kikyo" Kagome whispered. "I don't care about myself as long as I see him happy. I don't deserve him." She blinked her eyes a couple of times to stop the tear from falling.

"Kagome?" Kikyo said. "Do you know why I said we should get married?"

Kagome kept looking at the box. "Because you love him," it wasn't a question, more like a fact.

"I do. I love him," Kikyo admitted. "But that wasn't it."

Kagome looked back at Kikyo in confusion.

Kikyo smiled again but in a light expression. "A few months ago when he was at a business trip and I was at his apartment, I was watching this talk show that talked about how do you figure out your man is cheating. So I was like, 'Hey! This looks like fun!' So there I go being the idiot I was and went through his stuff and do you know what I have found?"

Kagome looked back at the ring.

Kikyo shook her head. "I didn't find this ring, if that's what you're thinking. But I found_ a_ ring, not _this_ ring. It was a pretty, little thing. Simple, gold, a small diamond, you know? Cute, but cheap in my opinion. But that wasn't what caught my attention. What did was what it said inside it and it was the most beautiful thing I have ever read. Do you know what it said?" Kikyo asked.

Kagome shook her head.

Kikyo pulled the ring out of the box and handed it over to Kagome, who took it hesitantly.

"Read it," Kikyo quietly commanded.

Kagome bit her lip and brought the ring closer to her to get a better look and squinted her eyes to read the beautifully, engraved wordings.

_K.H. I will always love you until the day I die and forever then. -I.T._

Kagome let out an audible sob.

Kikyo took the ring gently and put it back in the box, placing it on the coffee table before her.

Kikyo chuckled. "Deep, right?"

Kagome nodded. "Y-yeah," she choked out.

Kikyo's eyes softened as the two women stared into each other's eyes. "I told him I found that ring and that if he was planning on marrying me, he better buy a better ring cause I don't come cheap."

Kagome let out a sad sigh.

"What I didn't realized until a few days a go was that ring wasn't for me. The simple one, that is," Kikyo said quietly and her eyes were starting to get glossy.

Kagome narrowed her eyes softly. "What are you saying, Kikyo? It has your initials," she said. "You love him, so why wouldn't he marry you?"

Kikyo let out a mixture of a sob and a laugh. She smiled sadly. "Don't you get it? Yes, it says '_K.H_.' so I thought it was for me, Kikyo Hiromi, but . . .answer me this, Kagome?"

"Yes?" she whispered.

Kikyo bit her lip before asking. "Did you ever wonder what exactly Inuyasha was going to give you as a graduation gift that night?" she asked in a very soft voice.

Kagome's eyes widen.

"He wasn't able to afford such an expensive ring like this one, now was he?" Kikyo asked again. "What do you think '_K.H_.' would have stand for, _Kagome Higurashi_?"

Kagome put her hand over her mouth and shook her head as her eyes watered even more.

Kikyo's gentle expression never faltered. "He was going to ask you to marry you," she whispered. "And you know what else?"

Kagome stared at Kikyo.

Kikyo smiled delicately. "I do love him, Kagome. But he's in love with you and always has been."

Kagome's eyes softened. "Kikyo . . ."

Kikyo shook her head. "I know you love him, Kagome. So who am I to interfere in a relationship that between two people who are deeply in love?" she said with a gentle smile.

Kagome eyes's widen. "Are you saying . ."

Kikyo let out a deep sigh. "Yes, my dear Kagome, me and Inuyasha are done."

"Why?" Kagome demanded.

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Did you not hear a single word I said? You guys love each other! I made this decision! So please don't make me regret it!"

Kagome shook her head and tear poured out of her eyes. "You love him?"

Kikyo nodded. "Yes, and I love him enough to let him be happy with the one he truly loves," she paused. "Man, that sounded corny!"

Kagome didn't know what to say. "You could have stayed with him. I left him!"

Kikyo sighed of frustration. "Girl! Stop blaming yourself! Don't you know I know a good person when I see one!"

"So why didn't he tell me? Do you know how guilty I felt?" Kagome snapped as she wiped her eyes.

Kikyo raised an elegant brow. "Shouldn't you have stop and ask?"

"Kikyo! We were drunk . . ." Kagome trailed off.

Kikyo giggled. "You guys were drunk! Then had sex! Wow! Didn't know you were so wild! So . . ." she leaned in closer. "Was he good?" she teased.

Kagome turned bright red.

Kikyo giggled. "I'm teasing. But maybe you should have asked him. So is he back since you're here or did you run away?"

Kagome smacked herself on the forehead. "Why do I get myself into these situations?" she groaned.

Kikyo shook her head at the humor. "He's probably pissed as hell!" she laughed."He's probably coming back to get you!"

Kagome glared at her. "It's not funny."

"The hell it is!" Kikyo smiled.

Kagome stood and so did Kikyo. They both walked to the door.

"I should get going," Kagome said.

"Just don't run away," Kikyo warned.

Kikyo gasped when Kagome pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank you," she whispered.

Kikyo smiled and hugged her back. "Don't worry about me. I like to think of this like a growing up experience. Just promise me you'll be happy."

Kagome nodded before pulling away. She gave Kikyo a smile. "I'll see you," she said as she opened the door and started walking out.

Kikyo waved and watched her go. She closed the door and walked back to her couch. She glanced down at the coffee table and grabbed onto the velvet box.

She smiled.

"Don't make me regret this, Inuyasha."

* * *

**Yay! New Chapter! Hope you enjoyed this! I wonder what will happen next?**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	23. Give It A Try

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.**

Ti**tle- **Left Behind

**Summary-** She loved him. He loved her. One night changed everything and she ran away. Now she's back only to find the one thing she left behind was the thing she wished she didn't.

**Genre-** Romance/Drama

**Note- They are ALL human. No demons or hanyous!**

**

* * *

**

She didn't even know why she was here?

Why now?

Why?

After all these years, she did she bother to come _here_?

It's not like he would care.

Would he?

After all these years, would he show some kind of affection that he lacked through these years?

Or is he still the same?

But how exactly was he before?

She doesn't remember him much.

So how can she tell the difference if he's the same or not?

Why exactly is she here?

She sat quietly as she saw him walking to his seat. It didn't surprised her when she saw that shocked expression on his face, then turning it into a scowl.

"What do you want?" he spat as he sat down, glaring at her.

She shrugged. "Just thought I would come and visit you," she said sarcastically.

"Bull shit," he said, as he lazily slouched back into the chair. "Why did you come?" he asked again.

She didn't answer, but stared at him.

He didn't say anything, either.

After a long silence, he finally spoke in a whisper.

"Damn, you look a lot like your mother."

"But do I look anything like my father?" she whispered quietly.

His eyes softened, which surprised her.

"Consider it as a blessing," he said, rubbing his temples.

She bit her lip. "Why?"

"I don't want you to be like me," he said miserably.

Jade eyes softened. "She said the same thing," she mumbled.

Kouga stared at her for a long time before saying something. "She really did come back?" he whispered.

Jade nodded.

"She is a good mother, if you give her a chance," Kouga said.

"I know," Jade said flatly.

"I'll ask again. Why did you come?" Kouga asked.

Jade was quiet for a moment.

"To know why."

Kouga didn't look at all surprised. He knew what she was talking about.

"What difference does it make?" he spat.

Jade kept her face straight. "A lot."

Kouga looked away with a scowl and glared back at the young girl. "I did love her," he whispered.

Jade's eyes grew wide. "What?"

Kouga sighed. "I did. I wanted her. I wanted her so bad," he spoke lowly. "But_ he_ was in the way. I couldn't buy her and for that I loved her. So I did what I did."

Jade shook her head. "You're nothing but a fucking ass."

Kouga smirked. "That's why I'm here, kid."

Jade scrunched her face in disgust. "You're sick," she spat.

Kouga scratched his head in a lazy manner. "Love makes you do crazy things," he said conversationally.

Jade frowned. "It's sounds like you have an obsession. That wasn't love."

Kouga glared at her. He leaned forward, and Jade was thankful for the thick glass between them. She can only hear him through a speaker.

"So what if it was an obsession. I got what I wanted but she caused so much trouble. Then you came along . . ." he trailed off.

Jade controlled her heavy breathing and looked him straight in the eye. "You never did care about me, did you?" she whispered, almost painfully.

Kouga snorted. "I hate kids."

Jade grimaced. She stood up from her seat and looked at the man in front of her.

"You know . . .they still love each other," she said quietly.

Kouga tighten his jaw. "So what?" he spat. "I got what I wanted and he can't have it. I took her innocence away."

Jade sighed. "True but she never loved you," she retorted.

Kouga breathed harshly. "Go home, kid," he said harshly. "Go home to that bitch."

Jade glared at him. "Don't ever talk about my mother that way," she warned.

Kouga smirked. "Or what? What are you going to do?"

Jade looked at him for a moment before answering. "Nothing. I'm not like you."

And with that she walked away.

As she came to the exit, a tall woman stood infront of her, staring at her with concern eyes.

"How'd it go?'she asked softly.

Jade shrugged. "He's still an ass."

Kikyo nodded. "Do you feel better?"

Jade nodded and smiled softly. "Thanks for bringing me here."

Kikyo smiled. "No problem."

Yes, Kikyo was asked by Jade to be brought to the prison Kouga was in. Kikyo didn't know why exactly the little girl wanted to go but Jade was so serious. She asked Kikyo not to tell anyone. She guessed after hearing the truth, Jade needed to get both sides of the story. She did have her rights.

"Let's go home," Kikyo said as they left.

* * *

She was right. 

She would find him here.

And she knew he was mad.

Big time . . .

She took a deep breathe and walked over to the lake. She sat next to him.

He didn't say anything. He just looked straight ahead.

"What time did you came back?" she asked quietly.

"Two hours ago," he said calmly.

They stood quiet.

"You know? I'm really pissed off," he said in his calm tone.

Kagome looked away, even though he wasn't looking at her, she looked away.

"Why did you leave again?" he asked, but this time it was a little harsh.

Kagome turned to him with a frown, he was glaring at her. "Why didn't you tell me Kikyo and you were over?" she snapped back.

Inuyasha raised a brow and then realization hit him. "Oh . . ." was his smart answer.

Kagome kept glaring at him. "I thought she was going to hate me!" she complained.

"Well . . . you didn't exactly asked, wench?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "We were drunk, you idiot!"

"So since you found out me and Kikyo are done, I'm guessing she told you, right?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked down and nodded. "She told me a lot of other things, too." This time she looked up, slowly.

Inuyasha knew what she meant. He rubbed his neck. His eyes held a painful expression.

Kagome brought her hand to his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "I didn't know, Inuyasha," she whispered her apology.

Inuyasha brought his hand on her hers and in a swift move, he pulled her whole body to his. She's now sitting on his lap as he held her tight, pressing her back to his chest. He buried his face into her neck.

"It's noone's fault," he whispered.

Kagome felt a tear fall down her cheek. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's all right," he assured her.

They stood quiet for a moment.

"Want to hear something funny?" Kagome said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"What?" Inuyasha mumbled against her skin.

"I . . . I thought Kikyo was pregnant," she said hesitantly. "That's why I came back and talked to her. Then she told me she wasn't."

Inuyasha turned her face gently with his hand. "And what gave you that idea?" he asked curiously.

Kagome bit her bottom lip. "The first night at the hotel I heard you talking to someone. You were saying things like 'You're fragile,' and 'I love you,' and 'Be careful.' So I assumed it was Kikyo and that she was pregnant. But then I found out you were talking to Jade," she confessed.

Inuyasha chuckled.

Kagome frowned. "It's not funny. I was cared we did something we might have regret."

Inuyasha then put on a serious face. "One thing is for sure. I will never regret being with you, you hear me woman?"

Kagome nodded childishly.

"So what now?" Kagome asked.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Where does this leave us at?" she asked annoyed.

Inuyasha sighed and mumbled something about annoying wenches. He reached back to his back pocket and pulled out something small that Kagome couldn't see. He grabbed her left hand and slipped a simple, yet beautiful ring on her finger next to her pinky.

"Does that answer your question, wench?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

Kagome stared at the ring. It was the exact ring Kikyo described to her. This was Kagome's ring. _Her_ ring.

Kagome felt Inuyasha's thumb rubbed her cheeks and wiped away her tears.

"I'm guessing it's a 'yes,'" Inuyasha said, hopefully.

Kagome stared back at him and nodded vigorously. "Yes!" she cried. "Yes!"

Inuyasha chuckled and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Kags," Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome laughed softly. "I love you, Inu."

He brushed his lips against hers.

"Ew!"

The couple pulled away and looked to where the voice came from.

"Jade!" Inuyasha groaned.

Jade grinned as she walked over to the couple. She sat next to Inuyasha, who wrapped an arm around her and brought her close to them.

Jade smiled at Kagome. "So are finally going to give this a try? The family thing?"

Kagome cupped Jade's cheek. "Yeah," she responded softly.

"That's good," Jade said. Then Jade stood up.

The couple looked at her strangely.

"I think I should give you guys some privacy. That is after all what a child gives her mom and dad, right? When their in their little romantic mood?" Jade joked.

Inuyasha stuck his tongue out.

While Kagome was having trouble to believe whether or not she heard right.

Did Jade call her '_mom_?'

"Later," Jade said as she ran away from them.

"So . . ." Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked up at him. "Yeah?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Where were we?"

Kagome rolled her eyes but smiled. " I think we were just here . . ." she kissed him softly on the lips.

When she pulled away, Inuyasha kept his cheesy grin. "Oh yeah. . ."

Kagome laughed.

He captured her lips again.

And as the couple shared their love, Jade walked along the side walk with a smile.

Sure, her mother left for twelve years, but she came back.

Sure, she found out what happened, but she'll get over it.

Sure, her biological father is still a crazy asshole, but she's doesn't care because she's nothing like him. She has Inuyasha.

But there's one thing she did care about.

She finally has a family.

**_The End_**

* * *

**I feel sad that this story is over. I really liked it a lot.**

**I'm very sorry for the long update but a lot of things have been happening to me. Since the senior graduated and I'm in band, I had to practice some music. And I'm having a little trouble and complicating in the love area right now so I'm sorry for not updating.**

**Keep an eye for another story!**

**Please tell me what you guys think!**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


End file.
